The sun will rise
by Renargent
Summary: "Tu veux que je te raconte comment j'en suis arrivé à me tenir assis, seul au monde, au bord d'un bâtiment de quelques dizaines de mètres de haut, la cigarette au bec ? Sérieux ? Bon, d'accord. Un psy dirait que c'est bien de raconter ce qu'on a sur le cœur, alors je vais me lancer. C'est parti." Rating T pour le début de la fic (pensées noires).
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Ici Renard pour vous montrer une nouvelle fanfic. Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'étant que le prologue, la suite sera écrite très différemment (si vous voulez voir, continuez à lire :P).**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai jamais eu les droits de SNK, vous vous en doutez bien.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Cinquante-huit… Cinquante-neuf… Soixante ! Cachés ou pas, me voilà ! »

Eren sursauta et jeta un regard fébrile autour de lui. Où se cacher ? L'armoire ? Non, trop évident. Pas la table… Pas les rideaux… Mais oui ! Le sous-sol !

Le garçon fonça le plus discrètement possible dans la cave de sa maison, un peu mal à l'aise quant à l'idée de se cacher derrière le vieil escalier en bois qui permettait d'y descendre, la salle étant dans une obscurité froide. Sa jeune imagination ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un quelconque danger dans les ténèbres silencieuses. Eren mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux en espérant qu'Armin le trouverait vite. Malgré leur longue amitié, le brun n'aurait jamais osé avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait peur du noir.

Eren se dandina quelques instants. Il commençait à avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes, comme à chaque fois qu'il restait caché longtemps.

Il rouvrit les yeux, toujours face à la cave sombre. Il n'entendait plus de bruit à l'étage, et se demanda si Armin était allé dans le jardin pour essayer de trouver Mikasa. Dans le doute, il resta assis sur le béton froid un peu plus longtemps. Il commençait à sérieusement douter de la capacité du petit blond à chercher correctement.

Le garçon soupira et se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations enrouées par l'attente. Il gravit l'escalier un peu trop moulu de la cave et atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, débouchant directement sur la grande salle à manger. Quelques coups d'œil permirent à Eren de comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne.

Personne. Tiens, c'était étrange. Normalement, sa mère aurait au moins dû se trouver là. Elle était peut-être dans la cuisine, préparant son repas d'anniversaire en silence.

Eren alla donc dans la cuisine luxueuse. Vide. Le gâteau cuisait encore au four, et les ingrédients pour les hamburgers maison reposaient dans des assiettes à côté des plaques de cuisson. Et aucun signe de sa mère. Peut-être était-elle allée allumer le grill à l'extérieur pour les steaks ?

Le garçon brun, triturant les manches un peu trop longues de son sweat, sortit dans le grand jardin à la pelouse idéalement coupée. Toujours rien. Eren fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne parvint pas tout de suite à mettre le doigt sur l'anomalie dans l'air, puis comprit. La rue était trop silencieuse. Aucun son ne venait troubler le léger grincement des balançoires qui bougeaient à cause de la brise.

Certes, il habitait dans un lotissement privé, entouré de voisins polis et calmes. Mais ce silence-là était trop vide. Trop _mort._

L'angoisse remonta de l'estomac d'Eren jusque dans sa gorge, jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. Il avait toujours été un peu asthmatique, et le stress qui l'accablait venait de déclencher une légère crise qu'il pouvait cependant calmer facilement avec l'aide de son inhalateur.

Eren rentra dans sa maison trop calme et se mit en quête de la trousse de secours qui était toujours dans une boîte dans la salle de bains. Il chercha à réguler sa respiration tout en farfouillant dans les médicaments ce qui pourrait l'aider. Sa mère allait le tuer d'avoir mis le contenu de la boîte sens dessus-dessous. Mais il pourrait essayer d'utiliser l'excuse de l'urgence de sa crise d'asthme.

Malheureusement, Eren n'arrivait pas à trouver l'inhalateur. D'habitude, c'était toujours sa mère qui courait le lui chercher. C'était elle qui s'occupait de trouver tout ce qu'il lui fallait, en fait. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à l'organisation de la maison et de celle qui la tenait.

Le brun commença à paniquer un peu plus en sentant son souffle se couper davantage, ne laissant échapper qu'un petit sifflement aigu. Ses gestes se firent plus précipités, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Maman ! Maman ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! » parvint-il à crier pour attirer celle qui le sauvait habituellement de toute situation semblable.

Le silence lui répondit. Eren laissa échapper un petit sanglot et chercha à se calmer, sans grand succès. Alors qu'il commençait dramatiquement à s'imaginer la réaction de sa mère quand elle découvrirait son corps au visage violacé, il tomba enfin sur l'inhalateur. Le soulagement l'envahit et après l'action de l'objet, il put enfin respirer librement. Eren soupira, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir réagi comme une fillette. Non, pas une fillette. N'ayant pas d'autre modèle proche que Mikasa, il ne s'imaginait pas vraiment la noiraude pleurnicher comme il l'avait fait. Donc plutôt comme un petit enfant.

Le brun fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se releva, un peu déçu et énervé que sa mère ne soit pas venue l'aider. Ni même Armin ou sa sœur adoptive, d'ailleurs. Aucun sens de l'amitié, ces deux-là.

Eren se mit à parcourir la maison à la recherche de ses amis ou de sa mère. Il traversa le salon, la cuisine, les chercha dans la salle de bains, les toilettes, puis monta à l'étage et inspecta toutes les chambres et le grand dressing dans celle de ses parents. Ils s'étaient forcément cachés quelque part tous les trois, et attendaient de le voir s'énerver pour lui faire la surprise. Le brun émit un léger ricanement moqueur alors qu'il ouvrait un ultime placard. Il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de perdre patience. Ils n'attendaient que ça.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Eren commença à se demander plus sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il avait bien cherché partout, et n'avait trouvé personne. Au rez-de-chaussée, le four sonna la fin de la cuisson de son gâteau d'anniversaire. Eren relâcha ses épaules inconsciemment. Ce qui ferait sortir sa mère de sa cachette, ce serait obligatoirement l'alarme du gâteau pour son fils.

Eren attendit la sortie surprise de sa mère. Il attendit ses bras familiers se poser brusquement sur ses épaules pour lui faire peur. Il attendit le câlin maternel qui viendrait après pour le remettre de ses émotions. Il attendit aussi les cris enjoués d'Armin qui aurait joué le jeu de bonne grâce et le petit sourire narquois de Mikasa qui aurait vu sa crise de larmes un peu plus tôt.

Rien de tout cela ne vint. L'alarme du four continua de sonner. Et le silence resta le même.

« Maman ? Armin, Mikasa ? Vous pouvez sortir, je sais que vous êtes là ! » s'écria Eren pour leur faire comprendre que leur petit jeu n'était plus drôle et qu'il était temps d'abandonner leur coup vicieux.

Ni sa mère, ni son meilleur ami, ni sa sœur adoptive ne répondirent.

« Maman ? Les amis ? Je sais que vous êtes là ! » répéta-t-il, tout de suite plus incertain, le four sonnant toujours en fond, ses yeux fixant les placards, les portes, les rideaux à la recherche d'un mouvement suspect.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La panique l'envahit de nouveau, beaucoup plus forte et écrasante que la première fois.

« S'il vous plaît… Je sais que vous êtes là… »

Eren commença à parcourir les couloirs de sa grande maison, à fouiller de nouveau chaque recoin qu'il avait déjà inspecté quelques minutes plus tôt, lâchant quelques sanglots dans le silence presque complet de la bâtisse que le four venait troubler.

À présent, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Les trois personnes les plus proches de lui avaient disparu. Il ne servait plus à rien de chercher. Eren s'assit contre le mur crème clair du couloir et se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir vain de stopper le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Juste au cas où Mikasa le voyait.

« Maman… Armin… Mikasa… Je sais que vous êtes là… »

Ses pleurs se perdirent dans le mutisme de cet après-midi de printemps.

Eren essuya péniblement ses larmes et finit par descendre éteindre le four. Il ne manquait plus qu'un incendie pour que cette journée se termine pire encore. Le brun se saisit du téléphone fixe et essaya d'appeler sa mère une bonne dizaine de fois ; sans réponse. Il appela ensuite le grand-père d'Armin, puis après de longues secondes d'hésitation, se résigna à appeler la famille Kirschtein. Il aurait voulu tout sauf avouer à son ami-ennemi qu'il était dans une peur bleue de se retrouver tout seul. Mais là non plus, il n'y eu aucune réponse.

Finalement, il décida d'appeler son père. C'était son dernier recours. Il aurait aimé ne jamais lui révéler cet épisode pitoyable mais il n'avait plus le choix. Et puis, il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup du sort de sa mère, Armin et Mikasa. De plus, il valait mieux parler à cet homme qu'il connaissait quand même un minimum plutôt que de rester seul et paniquer comme un enfant.

La sonnerie parut durer une éternité. Seule la messagerie automatique lui parla de sa voix générique et sans ton.

Eren composa ensuite le numéro de la police. La petite musique d'attente retentit, et le garçon eut un élan d'espoir. Il resta une demi-heure, l'oreille collée contre le téléphone, les yeux fermés à force de prier pour qu'on lui réponde. Mais comme pour tous les autres, on ne lui parla pas et la musique d'attente classique résonna jusqu'à ce que le brun se décide à raccrocher.

Eren se frotta les épaules comme s'il avait froid en cette fin de mars et sortit dans le grand jardin parfaitement entretenu. La rue lui parut encore plus silencieuse que lorsqu'il était sorti la première fois, ce qui n'était qu'un effet de son esprit paralysé de peur. En réalité, Eren le comprit, dès l'instant où il était sorti de la cave, il n'y avait pas eu plus de monde que dans un désert.

Le garçon franchit la barrière peinte de blanc et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte de la maison voisine, les mains recroquevillées dans les longues manches de son sweat bleu, les yeux toujours perlés de larmes à peine taries.

Il toqua à la porte. Une, deux, trois fois. Rien.

Il alla à la maison suivante. Frappa de nouveau. Une, deux, trois fois. Rien.

En face. Une, deux, trois fois. Rien.

Plus loin. Rien.

Rien.

Personne.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » hésita-t-il en posant la question d'une voix tremblotante.

Personne.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il y a quelqu'un, répondez-moi ! » cria-t-il plus fort.

Personne.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! » s'époumona-t-il.

Personne.

Il était seul.

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce prologue ! Et si vous avez la flemme, dites-vous que laisser une-deux phrases refait la vie d'une personne en France :)**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée ! Bisous mes champignons !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Je vous présente le chapitre 1 ! Comme je l'avais prévenu, on est loin du style du prologue, mais je vous laisse constater. Les chapitres seront longs (voire très longs ! Attendez de voir le chapitre 2 !), mais ça gâcherait tout de couper au milieu. Alors vous vous faites des pauses ou vous lisez tout d'une traite, mais vous vous débrouillez :)  
**

 **Il y aura, en plus du prologue, 7 chapitres. J'en ai écrit 4 jusqu'à présent, mais je finirai tout ça quand j'aurai le temps. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, mais pas dans très très longtemps je pense. Une semaine, un truc dans le genre.**

 **Disclaimer : Nope. Je possède toujours pas SNK.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bon, alors, voilà. J'en suis là. Actuellement, je suis assis tranquillement, je me fume une clope. Je ne fume pas pour le plaisir, c'est juste que ça fait passer le temps. Et puis j'aime regarder les volutes de fumée s'envoler dans l'air. C'est beau.

Tu vas me dire que c'est mauvais pour la santé. Je le sais, crois-moi. Ma mère m'a souvent rabâché ça quand j'étais petit, comme quoi il ne faudrait jamais que je touche à une cigarette de ma vie. Moi, à l'époque, tout ce que je voulais, c'était ressembler aux types super badass dans les films et les mangas, alors mon rêve était, justement, de fumer. Mais en fait, c'est assez chiant.

Bref. Je m'égare. Je peux m'égarer, tout compte fait. J'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je suis seul depuis trop longtemps pour me soucier du temps qui passe. Ou même du fait de parler à un ami imaginaire, en fait.

Tu veux que je te raconte comment j'en suis arrivé à me tenir assis, seul au monde, au bord d'un bâtiment de quelques dizaines de mètres de haut, la cigarette au bec ? Sérieux ? Bon, d'accord. Un psy dirait que c'est bien de raconter ce qu'on a sur le cœur, alors je vais me lancer.

C'est parti.

Le grand bouleversement de ma vie se fit le jour de mes douze ans. Pour certains c'est leur coming-out, ou la soudaine prise en main de leur vie. Pour moi, ce fut très différent.

C'était donc mon anniversaire. Quand tout allait bien, je vivais dans une maison immense. Une bâtisse gigantesque avec cave, rez-de-chaussée, un étage, jardin, garage. Tout ça grâce à mon père. Un vrai trou du cul, celui-là. Mais on y reviendra.

J'avais peu d'amis quand j'étais collégien. Normal, j'étais un petit merdeux hyperactif et totalement irréfléchi. Mon meilleur ami est un garçon nommé Armin Arlelt. Il est petit, blond, aux yeux bleus, et super intelligent. C'est le genre à aller à la bibliothèque municipale pendant son temps libre le week-end, à aller chercher sur Internet des informations sur ce qui l'intéresse, et à poser des questions à tout le monde. Une fois, je lui avais demandé pourquoi il posait tant de questions, et il m'avait sorti une citation que je garde encore en mémoire : « Pose ta question et sois con une fois, ou ne la pose pas et reste con toute ta vie. » Ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, bref, ça venait d'Einstein.

J'ai une autre amie. Elle s'appelle Mikasa Ackerman – puis Jäger –, et est en fait ma sœur adoptive. Donc elle a peu de choix quant à l'amour qu'elle me porte, puisque l'amour fraternel est inconditionnel. Elle a été plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres pendant plusieurs années, ce qui m'a énormément complexé pendant ma primaire. Cette fille est du genre calme, tranquille, mais on la remarque tout de suite. Que ce soit par son écharpe rouge un peu tape à l'oeil que je lui avais offert et qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis, ou par son regard bleu-gris aussi imposant que les yeux d'un grand prédateur. Elle passait principalement sa vie à me suivre, à m'écouter babiller de choses complètement inutiles, et le reste de son emploi du temps était consacré à m'aider à terminer mes devoirs à la dernière minute, ou à me sortir d'un quelconque merdier.

Mes seuls amis sont - ou étaient ? - donc : un garçon trop intelligent pour le crétin que je suis, qui aurait mieux fait de se décider à sauter quelques classes au lieu de rester avec moi, et une fille qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix d'être amie avec moi, puisqu'on était soudainement devenus frère et sœur, mais qui me supportait quand même avec toute la magnifique patience caractéristique de sa personnalité.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai failli oublier quelqu'un de très con mais non moins important. Jean Kirschtein.

Que je te raconte l'histoire tordue de notre relation. Ce garçon a mon âge, et on s'est retrouvé dans la même classe depuis notre maternelle jusqu'à ma cinquième. Ce garçon a été la première figure de compétition qui m'est apparue, et je devais faire office de la même chose pour lui. Si bien que notre but dans la vie a très vite été de surpasser l'autre. Un combat serré a commencé entre les deux idiots immatures que nous étions.

À chaque fois que je pense à Jean, je vois dans ma tête l'image d'un cheval – je t'expliquerai pourquoi, c'est très compliqué. Ensuite, je revois cette scène mythique qui a eu lieu dans la cour de notre école primaire, alors qu'on était en CE2. Après une énième provocation de la part de l'un ou de l'autre – c'était une habitude de se balancer des insultes à la gueule –, on se faisait face, nos comparses derrière nous tels les hommes de main de méchants de film. Derrière Kirschtein, se trouvaient Connie, un petit garçon aux cheveux très courts – qu'il s'est finalement rasé en sixième – qui me menaçait de loin de ses poings pas très menaçants ; et Sasha, un fille rousse qui me tirait la langue en s'empêchant difficilement de rire à gorge déployée.

Derrière moi, mes deux fidèles et uniques amis. Armin, qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de me dissuader de rentrer une nouvelle fois chez moi les joues barbouillées de terre ou un œil au beurre noir ornant l'un de mes yeux. Le pauvre. J'aurais dû être un peu plus à l'écoute, quand j'y repense. Et il y avait aussi Mikasa, juste à côté de moi, le regard glacé, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez, ses bras croisés pour faire fuir Jean et ses acolytes.

On se faisait face, Jean et moi souriant comme des dingues, l'excitation de la bagarre à venir coulant dans nos veines de petits énervés.

Pour faire court, Armin s'est retrouvé à pleurer à cause d'un ver de terre dans ses cheveux mis astucieusement là par Connie, Sasha frappait tour à tour le petit blond et son pote au crâne dégarni – pour le punir de sa méchanceté – avec une tablette de chocolat qui devait faire office de goûter, et Mikasa ne voulait pas lâcher Jean malgré ses pauvres supplications. Et moi, je regardais ma chère sœur martyriser ce cher Kirschtein, frustré de ne pas avoir pu frapper Face de cheval avant qu'elle ne s'empare de lui.

Ah, oui, désolé. J'avais promis de t'expliquer l'histoire compliquée derrière son surnom. Chose promise, chose due : il avait juste une gueule de cheval. Voilà.

Les présentations sont faites, non ? Ah, non, tu as raison. Mes parents. C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez importants dans la création du mec qui te raconte son histoire.

Commençons par le meilleur. Ma mère se prénomme Carla et est une femme magnifique, non pas dans sa beauté physique, mais plutôt dans sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son instinct maternel naturel. Elle a de ces yeux qui te calment immédiatement, et arbore souvent ce sourire que je garde parfaitement en mémoire, très doux, très tranquille. Selon Armin, je souriais comme ça. Mais ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas souri que je ne saurais pas du tout le refaire.

Revenons à ma mère. Elle est le genre de personne à autoriser son fils à terminer le film qui passe tard à la télé, à l'aider patiemment à comprendre ses leçons de maths, à l'accompagner tous les mercredis après-midi au taekwondo, à lui chanter la même merveilleuse chanson le soir, même quand il a atteint un âge où elle aurait dû arrêter.

Elle est une ancienne immigrée. Je ne sais même pas d'où elle vient exactement, elle ne voulait jamais me raconter son passé, malgré mes nombreuses questions peu discrètes et probablement insupportables. Tu l'auras compris, j'adore cracher sur mon moi de l'enfance. Ma mère, donc, était partie de chez elle à seize ans, en laissant tout ce qu'elle connaissait dans son pays natal : ses parents, sa maison, son lycée, ses amis, son chien – si elle en avait eu un. Elle avait mentionné la guerre, une fois. Elle était donc arrivée ici, jeune et sans diplôme, très pauvre, incapable de survivre longtemps par elle-même. Elle avait eu l'aide d'une association qui lui avait fourni le minimum. Elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un bar pour se payer à manger. Et puis elle a rencontré mon père.

De même que pour le reste, elle n'a jamais voulu trop me raconter sa rencontre avec mon père. Quand j'étais petit, je voyais leur première rencontre comme un coup de foudre. Quand je suis rentré au collège, je me suis imaginé les rendez-vous romantiques, mon père doux avec ma mère, leur amour s'illuminant petit à petit. Depuis, j'y ai repensé. Et aujourd'hui, je sais par les vieilles lettres adressées à sa mère qu'elle a gardé dans un coffre sous son lit qu'elle l'a rencontré quand il a touché son cul lors de son service, un soir. Voici les seuls détails présents dans la lettre : elle avait giflé mon père, qui lui avait souri. Il l'avait invité à boire, elle avait remarqué son costume et sa montre hors de prix, elle avait accepté. Au bout de quelque temps, il lui avait proposé un mariage blanc pour lui le débarrasser de la pression de ses parents, et elle la sortir de sa condition d'immigrée. Elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient mariés. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Elle m'avait eu. Et elle m'avait donné tout l'amour qu'elle aurait voulu donner au mari qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Maintenant, mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Mais je vais le faire, car tu n'es pas réel, et que, de toute façon, tu ne vas rien rapporter à personne, vu qu'il n'y a _personne._

Grisha Jäger était un homme que je n'ai jamais réussi à percer à jour. Lui, c'est le genre de personne que tu imagines éternellement quadragénaire et bureaucrate quand tu es petit. Si j'imagine son enfance ou son adolescence, c'est le trou noir. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ses parents. Je ne lui ai jamais fait de câlin – volontaire, du moins ; on va ignorer les possibles marques d'affection que j'ai pu lui montrer quand j'étais petit et con. Le matin, quand je me réveillais pour l'école, j'entendais seulement la porte claquer derrière lui après son départ. Le soir, quand j'allais m'endormir, j'entendais seulement la porte claquer pour annoncer son retour. Et le week-end, les seuls moments où je l'apercevais, on se comportait l'un et l'autre comme un gamin qui va chez les parents de son ami et qui n'ose pas demander au paternel de se resservir à table. Et lui, il m'adressait poliment la parole comme si je n'étais pas son fils.

J'en ai beaucoup souffert, à l'époque. J'étais un gamin turbulent qui avait besoin d'attention – merci, maman, tu m'as sauvé la vie – et lui était un homme froid et distant que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je n'ai cependant jamais osé lui parler directement et lui balancer ses quatre vérités. Aujourd'hui, si je l'avais en face de moi, je lui balancerais surtout mon poing dans la gueule. Mais il est parti, comme tous les autres. Tant pis pour mon poing dans sa gueule.

Ah, maintenant, on a fini les présentations. C'était long, dis-moi ! J'ai trop de choses à raconter avant même que l'histoire ait commencé. Mais il faut dire que j'ai toujours été bavard et du genre à décocher mes commentaires lumineux comme une mitraillette tire ses balles. En cadence, inarrêtables, et inévitablement douloureux. Et ouais, ça fait mal d'écouter mes conneries. Désolé.

Je vais quand même commencer à raconter le début de mon histoire, sinon on en a pour toute la nuit.

Mon anniversaire, mes douze ans, deux amis invités, ma mère qui fait la cuisine. Armin, Mikasa et moi on joue à cache-cache en attendant. Tu te diras que c'est complètement immature et destiné à des gamins de six ans de jouer à un tel jeu. Et bien… Tu n'as pas tort. Mais je t'emmerde.

Armin comptait, Mikasa avait filé tel un éclair se trouver une cachette à tous les coups géniale, et moi je me retrouvais comme un con à chercher où fourrer mon cul hyperactif. Après quelques instants de réflexion, j'ai foncé à la cave et me suis blotti sous l'escalier. Le sous-sol était dans le noir. Et j'ai peur du noir, je tiens à le préciser. Encore aujourd'hui, hein. C'est pathétique, je sais. Seuls les enfants ont peur du noir. Mais je pense que l'âme d'enfant qui aurait dû s'estomper avec le temps et l'expérience s'est collée à moi, comme si le drame de ce jour-là m'avait empêché de grandir normalement. C'est d'ailleurs très probablement le cas. La preuve, je parle à quelqu'un qui n'existe que dans mon subconscient.

J'attendais, accroupi sous mon escalier. Je me faisais chier, alors je suis remonté. Je t'épargne toutes mes réactions quand j'ai découvert que j'étais seul. J'avais fouillé la maison, appelé tous ceux dont je connaissais le numéro – même la police – et étais sorti dans la rue. Au final, personne n'a répondu à mes supplications pitoyables et je suis rentré chez moi.

Le premier jour, je suis resté dans le salon, à rien faire, en espérant que quelqu'un reviendrait. Je n'ai pas mangé. Mon estomac était trop noué pour ça. Je ressentais la plus grande peur de ma vie et j'étais seul. Non, je ressentais la plus grande peur de ma vie _parce que_ j'étais seul. J'ai essayé de regarder la télé, mais très vite j'ai constaté que peu à peu, les machines s'éteignaient et l'électricité ne revenait pas. Je me suis endormi tôt, épuisé de mon angoisse permanente et de mes larmes écoulées à chaque fois que je songeais à ce que j'allais devenir.

Le deuxième jour a été le pire de tous. Ç'a été le jour où j'ai compris que j'étais seul. Comprends bien. _Définitivement_ seul. Ça voulait dire que personne n'allait m'obliger à aller au collège, n'allait me dire d'aller me laver les dents, ou n'allait me forcer à faire mes devoirs. Et personne ne me soignerait si je tombais malade, ne me consolerait quand je me sentirais trop seul. Personne ne me parlerait plus.

Quand je me suis levé ce matin-là, que j'ai regardé avec stupeur le salon vide, la cuisine vide, la maison vide, le quartier vide, _le monde_ vide, j'ai pleuré comme une merde. Et à chaque larme que je versais, je me pinçais en pensant à Mikasa qui se serait moquée de moi. Durant la journée, j'ai mangé la moitié du gâteau d'anniversaire et un paquet de chips. J'ai beaucoup traîné sur le canapé, et j'ai lu une bonne dizaine de mangas.

Les troisième et quatrième jours, j'ai commencé à me laisser tomber moi-même. Je mangeais n'importe quoi, je hurlais chaque matin à ma fenêtre dans l'espoir qu'un autre demeuré me hurle en retour, je pleurais toute la journée en pensant à ma mère et mes amis, et je lisais de moins en moins.

Le cinquième jour, mon regard a croisé les yeux placides de Mikasa sur une photo. Je suis resté quelques secondes, le cerveau en veille, avant de m'infliger la plus grande claque jamais vue. Je suis sorti, mon sac-à-dos Eastpak avec moi, et j'ai filé au supermarché. J'ai raflé tout ce qui était bon et qui pouvait se conserver, et j'ai fait quatre aller-retours dans l'après-midi. Après ça, le salon ressemblait à un champ de mines composés de conserves et de paquets de biscuits apéritifs, mais qu'importait. J'étais seul. Personne n'allait venir me reprocher ma conduite.

J'ai vécu ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine. Au réveil, je m'observais assez longtemps dans la glace pour me foudroyer du regard et me crier furieusement que si je pleurais comme une mauviette, Mikasa serait déçue de moi. Le matin, je lisais avec ardeur tous les livres dans la maison, en me disant que si je revoyais Armin, je pourrais me vanter d'avoir lu plus de livres qui lui. Le midi, je me forçais à avaler quelque chose pour ne pas tomber d'inanition, malgré ma faim inexistante, car je m'imposais l'image de ma mère inquiète pour moi dans mon crâne. L'après-midi, je sortais parcourir le quartier silencieux, je visitais chaque maison, je m'introduisais dans l'intimité de personnes disparues. Le soir, alors que je mangeais, je m'enroulais dans l'un des grands manteaux de mon père que je n'aimais pourtant pas vraiment, juste parce que son parfum subtil m'était familier.

Ce mode de vie a été le mien jusqu'en décembre de cette année. Neuf mois d'un quotidien insipide et insurmontable. Neuf mois d'une torture psychologique qui venait à peine de commencer et qui ne me lâcherait plus. Neuf mois où chaque jour me dépeçait un peu plus de ma joie de vivre.

Le jour du Nouvel An 2012, j'ai pété un câble. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette maison qui avait abrité tant de moments joyeux et certes tristes aussi, mais néanmoins des moments passés avec des _vrais gens_. J'ai pris une grande valise et mon éternel sac-à-dos et je suis parti. J'ai embarqué des vêtements, de la nourriture, de l'eau potable – car, bien sûr, l'accès à l'eau courante était désormais un souvenir doux-amer –, la trousse de premier soins et un trop grand nombre de photos et objets sentimentaux pour que ce soit normal. Dans la petite poche de mon sac, j'avais mon inhalateur et mon téléphone. Ce dernier pour aucune raison valable, bien entendu. C'était juste une sorte de réminiscence portable de ce qu'avait été ma vie. C'était peut-être peu sain, mais j'en avais besoin.

J'ai marché pendant de longs mois à la recherche d'un endroit paisible où séjourner le temps qu'il me faudrait pour mourir. J'avais quitté ma maison sans regret, certain à présent que personne ne viendrait me chercher. Quitter ma ville a été un peu plus difficile, mais je préférais me détacher de mon ancienne vie définitivement. Ça, par contre, je pense que c'était un peu plus sain.

J'ai oublié de te préciser que j'habitais en France, et plus précisément dans le nord. Je ne suis pas Ch'ti, non, mais même si je l'étais ce ne serait quand même pas grave. J'aurais bien aimé être Ch'ti, ou venu d'un autre « peuple » dans le genre. On n'a jamais vu de protagoniste venu d'un village paumé d'Alsace, si ? Ce serait épique.

Je divague complètement. J'attends presque que tu me répondes, mais tu es juste le fruit de mon imagination, alors à part me fixer de tes yeux de merlan frit, je crois que tu ne vas pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Non ! N'ouvre pas la bouche. Laisse-moi parler. C'est la dernière fois que je le fais, alors laisse-moi ce petit plaisir.

J'en reviens au tout début de ma deuxième année de solitude. En février, j'ai trouvé une belle petite maison au bord d'un lac et m'y suis posé quelque temps. En mars j'ai fêté mon anniversaire comme un con, seul, avec un cupcake individuel et sa petite bougie pathétique que j'ai soufflé avec un entrain forcé qui t'aurait donné la nausée. En juillet, je suis reparti à cause de ces putains de moustiques de merde.

Je suis donc reparti pour ma longue marche solitaire. J'ai refait mes stocks de nourriture et de médicaments à chaque ville que j'ai traversé. Vers septembre, je me suis arrêté dans un beau village entouré de pâturages qui contenait une église à l'air ancien où je suis souvent allé. Je n'ai jamais été croyant, et avec ce qui m'arrive, si je l'avais été un jour, ce ne serait plus le cas. Mais j'ai trouvé un peu de réconfort dans ce lieu qui est déjà habituellement désert. Dans ces moments dans l'église, j'avais l'impression que tout était normal, et je priais n'importe qui de me sortir de mon cauchemar trop réel. Après une bonne heure de dévotion pitoyable, je suis rentré « chez moi », à savoir une petite maison de pierre à l'intérieur de bois qui était à l'image même de la petite vieille trop gentille que je devinais sur les quelques photos. Et je suis tombé malade. Au temps pour mes prières.

Pendant quelques jours, je me suis forcé à avaler les médicaments que j'avais gardé au cas où j'aurais la grippe. J'avais déjà été malade, quelques fois, pendant tous ces mois de solitude. Mais jamais je n'avais été aussi mal.

La fièvre m'a fait rêver d'un monde où personne n'aurait disparu, où Mikasa et Armin me raconteraient leur journée, où ma mère m'enlacerait avec tout son amour désespéré et même où mon père m'adresserait un sourire. Quand la fièvre est retombée, je suis aussi tombé de très haut. J'ai pleuré de nouveau pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, en position fœtale, dans le trop grand canapé, pendant de longues heures de chagrin étouffant.

La petite maison de pierre et son village parfait m'ont dégoûté. Je suis aussitôt reparti mon épisode de faiblesse passé, à la recherche d'un nouveau coin où m'installer.

J'ai marché pendant plusieurs semaines le long des autoroutes, les voitures stoppées sur la voie. Et ne demande même pas, évidemment j'ai essayé de faire fonctionner les voitures, dès le départ de ma ville, en fait.

Les panneaux que je suivais indiquaient Metz. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

En novembre, j'y suis enfin arrivé. Après tant de temps passé à dormir sous les étoiles, j'allais me faire un plaisir d'occuper une maison confortable. J'ai arrêté de chercher celles qui sont luxueuses, car elle étaient douloureusement trop spacieuses pour moi. Je me suis donc installé dans une maison chaleureuse, qui avait même un poêle à bois que je me suis résolu à faire fonctionner chaque soir, installé devant les flammes. Je les observais souvent très longtemps, incapable de retourner à la vie réelle, obnubilé par la danse des langues de feu qui léchaient les bords intérieurs du poêle.

C'est à peu près dans cette période-là que j'ai réalisé que je n'ai plus envie de repartir et de me battre pour vivre.

Une interminable spirale de dépression m'a alors entraîné. Je restais, inerte, dans le lit. Je ne mangeais plus beaucoup. Je maigrissais chaque semaine. Les seuls moments où je passais par la salle de bains pour me laver, c'est à cause de ma propre odeur qui m'insupportait.

En décembre, vers ce qui aurait dû être Noël, j'ai frappé le miroir de cette foutue salle de bains jusqu'à me lacérer les jointures des mains. Je ne voulais plus voir mon reflet dans la glace.

Je veux revoir ma mère.

Je veux revoir Armin.

Je veux revoir Mikasa.

Je veux revoir Jean.

Je veux revoir Connie.

Je veux revoir Sasha.

Je veux revoir mon père.

Je veux revenir à ma vie d'avant.

Je veux mourir.

Je me suis interdit de laisser tomber et j'ai continué malgré tout à vivre. J'ai commencé à parler à voix haute et à faire semblant qu'ils sont tous là, avec moi. Je me moquais gentiment de Mikasa, je demandais des conseils à Armin, je m'embrouillais avec ma mère quand je cuisinais, j'insultais Jean, j'avouais à mon père tout ce que je ressentais. Je leur répétais, encore et encore, tous les jours, que je les aimais et que je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'ils disparaissaient.

Ainsi a commencée la troisième année de mon enfer. On était en 2015, et j'avais 15 ans.

Les ombres tentaculaires de ma dépression sont restées dans mon esprit et se se resserraient selon les jours. Je pensais souvent à ce qu'aurait dû être ma vie. J'aurais dû être en troisième. Je me serais peut-être fait de nouveaux amis. Je savais que j'avais changé, que je n'étais plus que le spectre du gamin hyperactif que j'avais été.

Je fixais de plus en plus des choses superflues. Il m'arrivait d'observer pendant de très longues minutes le feuillage percé de soleil dans la forêt que je traversais, ou les grands champs abandonnés de la campagne que je parcourais, ou encore mes mains couturées de cicatrices, ayant été incapable de recoudre les plaies causées par les éclats de miroir.

Les quelques fois, de plus en plus fréquentes, où je réalisais que je ne parlais à personne, je pressais les nombreuses photos de ma famille contre moi, je plongeais mon nez dans la peluche préférée d'Armin, je remontais contre ma bouche tremblante l'écharpe rouge de Mikasa, je pressais le pendentif de ma mère dans mon poing, je resserrais mes bras autour du manteau de haute couture de mon père. Parfois, des ombres me faisaient espérer que quelqu'un était dans le même cauchemar que moi, mais c'était juste mon esprit qui essayait de combler le vide.

J'avais de plus en plus peur d'être fou. J'ai décidé de ne plus parler à haute voix. Je me concentrais sur ma marche, sur la valise et le sac sur mon dos que j'attachais là tous les matins à l'aide de cordes trouvées dans l'une des nombreuses maisons que j'avais pillé. Je serrais les dents quand les cloques éclataient sous mes pieds, je fermais brièvement les yeux quand la sueur dégoulinait sur mes paupières, j'évitais à tout prix de serrer mes poings endommagés qui me font encore aujourd'hui un mal de chien.

J'espère que t'es pas trop perdu dans mon histoire. Il faut dire que je m'égare beaucoup quand je ne me sens pas bien. Je suis content de t'avoir, ça me permet d'évacuer toute mon angoisse. Si ça se trouve, tu te fous complètement de ce que je peux te dire. Très probablement, en fait. Personne ne m'a jamais écouté pleurnicher depuis ce 30 mars 2012 fatidique. Tu ne seras pas le premier. Enfin, continuons.

La troisième année est un peu floue jusqu'à mi-juin. Car, comme tu peux le deviner, quelque chose s'est passé à l'époque.

Tu vas être super déçu de moi. Mais avant que je te raconte, je tiens à préciser que, contrairement à moi, tu n'avais pas vécu plus de trois ans de solitude _totale_ , sans aucun animal, sauf les insectes. Pourquoi les insectes ? Me demande pas, j'en sais autant que toi.

Au milieu du mois de juin, donc, j'ai tenté de me suicider. Voilà, je t'avais prévenu. C'est pitoyable. Haha. Ha. Je dis ça alors que je me tiens au bord du vide, prêt à sauter. C'est un peu paradoxal et fortement ironique, comme truc.

Depuis le début de l'année, j'étais resté à Metz, et je songeais à repartir car je ne me sentais plus à l'aise. J'ai réalisé quelques jours après cette constatation que ce n'était absolument pas dans la ville, mais en moi-même, que je n'étais pas bien. Et il faut dire que j'en pouvais plus, de cette existence de merde. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, et la seule chose dont je pouvais me vanter était être devenu chasseur de moustiques professionnel ainsi que véritable rat de bibliothèque. Dans beaucoup de livres, le sort des héros était moins pire que le mien. C'est vrai ça, personne ne raconte l'histoire déprimante d'un mec qui est resté seul depuis ses douze ans.

J'ai donc pris ma réserve de médicaments et les ai tous avalés. Tant qu'à mourir, autant choisir la solution moins douloureuse. Je suis mort quelques secondes. Je l'ai senti. Mais la quelconque puissance supérieure qui m'a coincé dans un monde vide se marrait tellement de voir ma vie atroce qu'il m'a empêché de mourir.

Après ça, j'ai vomi mes tripes pendant plusieurs heures. Je me suis installé sur le fauteuil de la maison que je trouvais trop confortable pour son bien, et je me suis recroquevillé contre le dossier, mes sanglots étouffant mon souffle anarchique, mes bras serrés contre mon estomac douloureux. J'étais putain de triste. Et j'ai fait une crise d'asthme, aussi. Comment bien rater son suicide en quelques étapes, par Eren Jäger.

Je suis parti de Metz. J'avais plus trop envie de réitérer l'expérience de mourir. Peut-être survivre à une overdose avait renforcé ma détermination, j'en sais rien. Je me souviens pas trop de ce que j'avais pensé dans le brouillard de mes médicaments, mais je pense avoir vu le visage d'Armin et Mikasa qui me souriaient, de la lumière auréolant leurs cheveux de la couleur de l'or et des corbeaux. S'il te plaît, ne me traite pas de taré, ami imaginaire.

Après cet épisode peu glorieux de ma survie en territoire vide, j'ai traversé la frontière avec l'Allemagne. Le pays natal de mon père. Je n'y étais jamais allé. C'était la bonne occasion de m'organiser une visite guidée en solo.

Je m'imaginais en année sabbatique, seul dans un monde alternatif, que je quitterais quand je le voudrais, pour retourner auprès de ceux que j'aimais. Je me forçais à sourire souvent, car ce simple fait me rendait un peu plus heureux. Si tu m'avais vu de l'extérieur, j'aurais ressemblé à un survivant fou de l'apocalypse, avec ma saleté, mes cheveux beaucoup trop longs, mes yeux injectés de sang et mon large sourire. Mais bon, il n'y avait personne pour me reprocher mon état, et j'évitais les miroirs comme la peste.

D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est quand j'ai dépassé un panneau portant un nom encore sous-titré de français – annonçant une petite ville du doux nom de Fribourg-en-Brisgau – que j'ai eu envie de me couper ces trop longs cheveux. Je me suis rasé la tête, en fait. J'en avais besoin. J'ai trouvé quelques puces bien accrochées, mais j'avais l'habitude depuis que je dormais dans la forêt, incapable de vivre dans un endroit précédemment habité par la race humaine.

Nous étions en septembre 2015 et même si je n'étais absolument pas heureux, je parvenais à vivre. Difficilement, certes, mais j'y arrivais avec toute ma volonté. Je me suis fixé comme destination Berlin. J'avais toujours voulu y aller, alors, encore une fois, autant en profiter.

Je parvenais pas mal à suivre les indications de la carte que j'avais piquée – à qui ? – et avançais dans ma quête pour la capitale de l'Allemagne. J'étais devenu très endurant, au fil du temps. J'avais des mollets et des cuisses en acier, et la plante de mes pieds était devenue solide grâce à toutes les ampoules et les coupures que je m'étais fait. Comme je ne mangeais probablement pas assez, j'étais donc plutôt maigre, et mes cernes et mon crâne qui abritait désormais un petit duvet accentuaient cet effet de chien des rues.

À Noël j'ai dessiné sur l'une de mes photos de ma famille des bonnets rouges à pompon blanc à chaque personne. Mes lèvres ont trembloté d'un sourire fébrile quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais colorié à Mikasa un _putain de bonnet de Père Noël._

Je suis arrivé à la ville de Stuttgart en janvier 2016. Ça ne sert à rien de raconter mon quotidien, c'était pratiquement le même tout le temps. Il ne m'arrivait rien de particulier. Ah, si. En février, je me suis cassé le pied en me prenant une racine d'arbre et j'ai dû me traîner jusqu'au village le plus proche, pendant plusieurs heures, la douleur prenant le pas sur tout le reste. J'étais seul et personne n'allait venir m'aider. Je rampais ou je crevais.

Le 30 mars a été le jour de l'anniversaire du pauvre type que je suis ainsi que du début de ma solitude. Ça faisait quatre longues années que je vivais totalement seul. J'avais seize ans.

Après ça, j'ai continué mon voyage. Je ne vais lister que mes plus gros arrêts.

Arrivée à Würzburg en avril. Arrivée à Jena à la mi-juin. Arrivée à Lutherstadt Wittenberg en début septembre. Arrivée à Nom-de-ville-à-coucher-dehors à la fin de Mois-quelconque-après-septembre.

Arrivée à Berlin le 11 octobre 2016.

J'ai pas mal marché dans les belles rues de Berlin. J'y suis arrivé le soir, et je me suis fait la réflexion que de nuit et illuminée, la capitale devait être magnifique. Quand j'ai parcouru les voies encombrées de voitures arrêtées, je me suis senti triste pour cette ville qui aurait dû être pleine de vie et de souvenirs. Je me suis obligé à arrêter d'y penser quand je me suis rendu compte du parallèle existant entre cette ville et moi.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir la grande tour d'émission d'ondes plutôt connue. En tout cas j'en avais déjà entendu parler. Je me suis dirigé vers elle et me suis retrouvé, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, seul dans la grande étendue où elle trônait. Parmi mes pillages, j'avais récupéré un guide de voyage de Berlin pour ne pas trop rater de choses importantes et savait ainsi que cette tour se nommait la Fernsehturm. Un nom bien allemand, quoi. J'aurais dû me décider à faire LV2 Allemand au collège. Ah, mais merde. J'avais arrêté l'école à douze ans.

J'ai décidé de me trouver un petit coin confortable et ai donc terminé ma soirée dans une jolie maison que j'avais choisie pour sa façade bleu ciel. J'aurais peut-être aimé son propriétaire, qui sait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en m'installant dans cette maison, j'ai repensé à ma ville et à ce que j'avais quitté. Et j'ai eu envie d'y retourner. Je voulais me blottir dans le lit de mes parents ou dans la couette de Mikasa, qui devait avoir perdu son odeur depuis bien longtemps.

J'ai hurlé comme un malade dans la maison bleu ciel, alors que les sanglots se bousculaient dans ma gorge et que je frottais avec beaucoup trop d'ardeur mes yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

J'ai vécu quelques mois dans la maison. Je suis sorti tous les jours. Je visitais tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire en temps normal, je rentrais dans les musées et pouvait toucher tout ce que je voulais – ce que je ne faisais pas, par respect pour Armin qui m'aurait détesté pour ça –, je prenais tout ce que désirais sans payer. Pour l'anniversaire de mes dix-sept ans, je me suis posté sur le toit d'un des immeubles entourant la Fernsehturm et je me suis assis au bord. J'ai allumé une cigarette que j'ai fumé. J'ai bu une bière. Puis une autre. Une deuxième cigarette, que j'ai observé tomber en cendres tandis que les volutes s'envolaient dans le ciel clair.

Et j'en suis là. Voilà, tu sais tout. Je t'ai quand même évité le récit de chaque jour de ma merveilleuse existence, tu devrais t'estimer heureux.

L'appel du vide est si puissant, de là où je me tiens, que je sauterai une fois ma cigarette terminée. Dans mes mains tremblantes, je tiens la peluche d'Armin et les photos que j'ai trimballé avec moi depuis tant de temps. Elles sont toutes froissées, certaines sont ondulées, trop imbibées des larmes que j'ai versées. Je resserre l'étau de l'écharpe rouge autour de mon cou.

Tiens, ma cigarette est finie. C'est mon signal.

Je suis désolé de te laisser là tout seul, l'ami. Mais en même temps, tu n'es pas réel. Tout comme la présence devenue insupportable que je sens dans mon dos à chaque seconde, comme si ma mère, Armin et Mikasa me suivaient réellement, invisibles et inaudibles.

Bon, c'est parti. Putain, j'ai super peur.

Au moment où je vais sauter, je croise un mouvement du coin de l'œil, tout en bas, près d'un bâtiment. Encore une ombre de mon imagination.

Merde.

Putain.

Non.  
C'est…

.

.

.

C'est pas une ombre.

* * *

 **Héhé ce cliffhanger u.u**

 **Lâchez des reviews, ça m'alimente bien même si de toute façon je publierai toute l'histoire :)**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée ! Bisous mes champignons !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, et comme je vous ai laissé sur un bon gros suspense, je vous retiens pas plus.**

 **Disclaimer : SNK ne m'appartiendra jamais...  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est pas une ombre.

C'est une personne.

Je hurle. Je rejette toute la force qui me reste pour crier à cette personne que j'existe. Je suis là. Je suis là. Je ne veux plus être seul. Écoute-moi, étranger. Pitié. Entends-moi. Entend mon appel à l'aide.

La personne s'arrête. Lève les yeux vers la silhouette se découpant en haut de l'immeuble que je suis, qui agite les bras comme un fou, qui hurle à s'en écorcher la gorge. Elle me fixe. Et ne bouge pas.

J'ai peur de descendre. Et si je vais dans la rue et qu'elle est partie ? Si je la rate ? Et si je me retrouve seul ?

Je n'arrive pas à stopper le flot de larmes qui roulent sur mes joues creusées. Je fonce dans l'escalier de secours. Je dévale les marches à une allure folle, la peluche d'Armin et les photos serrées contre mon cœur, l'écharpe qui essaie de m'étouffer, le mélange de bières et de cigarettes m'embrouillant encore plus l'esprit.

Je débouche dans la rue. Le grand espace autour de la Fernsehturm ne parvient pas à effacer la présence écrasante de la personne qui se tient droite, en face de moi.

Je m'approche au pas de course, comme un malade avec mes larmes et mes photos. La personne est visiblement un homme, vu ses épaules carrées. Il est petit, par contre.

Je me tiens à cinq mètres environ de l'inconnu. J'ai peur de parler. J'ai peur d'être fou. J'essaie de prononcer quelques mots, mais tout s'envole sur ma langue au moment où j'ouvre la bouche et je suis obligé de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas laisser s'échapper une flopée de borborygmes ridicules.

« T'es qui ? » me demande l'homme d'où il est, beaucoup trop calme pour la situation.

Mes épaules relâchent toute pression. Ce mec est forcément une hallucination de ma part. Quelqu'un d'aussi tranquille après avoir vu un autre être humain ne peut pas exister.

Je m'approche, extrêmement déçu et résolu de retourner en haut de mon immeuble aussi tôt que possible pour mourir convenablement.

Je suis à un mètre de l'inconnu irréel. Il est effectivement petit, sa taille avoisinant peut-être le mètre soixante. Il a une coupe militaire, un undercut parfaitement symétrique et soigné. Ses cheveux sont aussi soyeux et noirs que ceux de Mikasa. Et voilà que je projette mes désirs sur ce type imaginaire. Il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle, d'ailleurs. Peut-être un peu plus clairs, mais je n'arrive pas à bien distinguer précisément à cette distance. Il est très beau.

J'avance vers lui, complètement désabusé. J'agite ma main pour le faire s'évaporer – c'est ce que je fais en général, et ça marche plutôt bien pour faire disparaître les gens imaginaires. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est lui foutre une claque bien sentie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, petit merdeux ? » grogne-t-il.

Attends. Quoi ?

Hein ?

« Euh… Excusez-moi ? tenté-je.

– Gamin, tu peux m'expliquer ce merdier ou t'es aussi paumé que moi ? »

Il est réel.

Je m'effondre à terre. Je craque complètement. Je me recroqueville comme un animal blessé, agenouillé par terre, les larmes dégoulinant sur mes pommettes saillantes et gouttant sur mon menton, les objets chers à mon cœur serrés contre moi. Je tremble comme une victime de crise d'épilepsie, j'ai la nausée et je sens la crise d'asthme gonfler dans mes poumons.

« Hé, euh… Tu me fais quoi, là ? marmonne l'autre, cependant beaucoup plus hésitant.

– Je suis plus seul… » parviens-je à dire au milieu de mes pleurs.

L'homme s'agenouille à mes côtés et pose une main incertaine sur mon dos fébrile. J'éclate en sanglots de plus belle. Je remercie en silence cet inconnu de s'être pointé au moment où j'allais sauter. Et de me laisser m'effondrer sans rien dire, juste en étant là, à côté de moi.

Je réussis à me calmer avec peine. Je crois que je le saoule déjà. En même temps, ce mec a l'air vraiment allergique aux contacts, et moi, tout ce que je fais, c'est le toucher de partout, le tâter, prendre ses mains, effleurer ses épaules, fixer son regard aux paupières tombantes, palper ses bras.

Il agrippe finalement mon poignet au moment où je vais faire un autre geste vers lui, et son regard bloque sur les cicatrices sur mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, le gosse ?

– Je me suis explosé les mains contre un miroir » réponds-je presque avec joie, encore euphorique d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui rester dans ce monde vide.

C'était peut-être pas une chose à dire avec le sourire, en fait. Il me fixe, maintenant.

« Ok, bon, calme-toi, on va se poser quelque part et tu vas répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions.

– Pas de problème ! »

On va s'asseoir à l'un des nombreux restaurants déserts. L'inconnu rentre dans la cuisine et nous prépare un café. Putain, il sait faire le café. J'ai jamais su, malgré tous mes efforts. En même temps, à douze ans, j'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait utile, et en écartant Internet comme possible solution, je ne connais pas de livres parlant de la technique pour faire le café.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je m'insulte intérieurement pour m'empêcher de me montrer encore plus faible que je ne le suis déjà aux yeux de l'homme qui est involontairement mon sauveur.

« Oh, morveux, c'est à moi que tu parles ? gronde ledit sauveur.

– J-J'ai… J'ai rien dit… bredouillé-je.

– Tu viens de balancer une belle chiure d'insultes, et pourtant je m'y connais. Si tu veux m'insulter, ais au moins une raison. »

Ah. Merde. J'ai dû parler à voix haute.

– Je suis désolé… J'ai l'habitude de me parler à moi-même.

Il soupire et agite la main pour me signifier que l'incident est clos.

Il me tend la tasse remplie de café fumant. Je me fiche de me brûler, je bois le liquide amer avec joie. Je remarque que mes mains tremblent encore. Mon esprit a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que je ne suis plus seul, et mon corps peine à suivre le rythme. C'est peut-être aussi à cause du fait qu'il y a quelques minutes, j'allais me suicider.

« Alors, dis-moi, le môme, commence-t-il.

– Eren.

– Pardon ?

– C'est mon prénom. Eren.

– Levi.

– Très joli.

– On s'en fout.

– Ok.

– Alors, _Eren_ , ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ? T'es tellement crade que j'ai envie de me casser. »

Mes yeux s'embuent une nouvelle fois, mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a prononcé mon prénom, renforçant la confirmation qu'on s'adresse à moi, pour de _vrai_ , ou si c'est parce qu'il a mentionné de se barrer, et que même pour rire, j'en ai une peur bleue.

Je remarque avec un certain amusement que Levi tient sa tasse non pas par l'anse, mais par le bord, la main par-dessus. Drôle de façon de boire.

« Oh, calme-toi, le merdaillon, maugrée Levi. Je vais pas partir. On dirait pas, mais je suis assez soulagé de croiser quelqu'un après trois mois de solitude. »

Une larme dévale _encore_ ma joue, mais je me refrène avant de fondre de nouveau comme un esquimau à la plage.

« Alors… Ça fait trois mois que t'es là ? murmuré-je. C'est bizarre…

– Ouais. Au début c'était pas trop chiant de pas me coltiner des cons comme d'habitude. Mais là, c'est embêtant. Je repose ma question : ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

– À Berlin, un peu moins de six mois.

– Réponds, putain.

– Je… J'ai peur de le dire à voix haute, avoué-je.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ça rendrait le truc trop réel, je crois.

– Faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence, petit. Va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'il y a plus personne. »

Je le fixe, mes yeux brillant de colère. Il ne comprend rien. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer. Il est là depuis _trois mois_. C'est rien. Rien du tout. Il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça.

« Oh, je pense que je suis au courant de la situation, le nain. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de la date à laquelle tout le monde a disparu. C'est la putain de cinquième fois que je vois le 30 mars défiler, connard. Alors me parle pas comme si tu m'étais supérieur. Je suis très bien au courant de ma solitude, merci bien. »

Je vois les narines de Levi se dilater un peu et ses sourcils se froncer. J'aurais peut-être pas dû l'appeler « le nain ». C'est sans doute un sujet sensible. Mais bon, il l'a cherché.

« Ok. Désolé. » dit-il simplement.

Je hoche la tête, acceptant ses excuses, beaucoup moins enflammé que quelques secondes plus tôt. Je réalise au bout de quelques minutes que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlons, moi parce que je n'ai absolument plus l'habitude de faire la conversation, lui parce qu'il fixe son breuvage brun avec attention. Peut-être que s'excuser était un exploit, pour lui. Ça m'étonnerait pas, vu le personnage.

« Donc en fait, il y a trois mois tu étais avec tout le monde ? lancé-je.

– Ouais.

– Alors ça voudrait dire qu'on est pas dans le monde réel. Ça voudrait dire que la vie continue sans moi et que j'ai disparu aux yeux de ma famille pour venir ici, sans aucune raison.

– Sans doute.

– Oh putain.

– Ton langage, le chiard.

– Ton langage, le nain. »

On se fixe comme deux cowboys en duel au Far West, puis Levi brise l'instant en esquissant très léger rictus narquois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demandé-je.

Levi finit sa tasse d'un trait et se renfonce dans sa chaise.

« J'en sais rien, morveux.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

– T'es plus jeune que moi. J'ai le droit.

– J'ai dix-sept ans je te signale !

– C'est bien.

– Je t'emmerde. »

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux sales. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, j'ai honte de mon apparence.

« J'aimerais bien rentrer me laver. J'avais pas réalisé l'état dans lequel j'étais, marmonné-je, gêné.

– C'est vrai que t'es la chose la plus dégueulasse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

– Toujours dans l'exagération. » soupiré-je.

Il plante son regard si semblable à celui de Mikasa dans le mien.

« Je. N'exagère. Jamais.

– Mais tu viens de me sortir la phrase la plus dramatique que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps. »

Le coin de sa lèvre frémit. Colère ? Amusement ?

« En même temps, le malpropre, ça fait longtemps que t'es seul. Personne ne t'a donc sorti de phrase _tout court_. »

Amusement, assurément.

« Quel connard, déploré-je.

– Je suis réputé pour l'être, en effet.

– Bon, suis-moi. Allons chez moi. »

On se lève. Je n'ai rien à prendre, car j'ai tout laissé dans la maison bleu ciel, croyant ne jamais revenir du saut de l'ange prévu à peine une heure plus tôt. Je remarque que Levi a chargé sur son dos un énorme sac à dos, qui a l'air très lourd mais qu'il porte comme s'il était du poids d'une plume.

Pendant le trajet, je lui demande quelques trucs. Je m'étonne de ma compétence à pouvoir reparler avec un être humain. Je lui demande d'où il vient, l'âge qu'il a. Il est allemand et habitait dans une autre ville pas loin, et sa mère étant française, il est bilingue. Je découvre qu'il a vingt-huit ans, beaucoup plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé en voyant sa tête. En même temps, il va pas avoir les rides qui se creusent en souriant. Ce mec est la personne la plus stoïque que j'ai jamais vu.

Mais je pense que je l'apprécie. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je le fais pas trop chier.

On arrive devant la maison que j'ai choisi pour domicile. Il ne fait aucun commentaire en pénétrant après moi dans mon habitat jonché de nourriture, de vêtements et toutes sortes d'autres conneries.

Mais son nez froncé en dit long.

Je prends quelques bouteilles d'eau et file à la douche. Je verse l'eau froide sur mon corps sale et fatigué, et je me sens mieux après récuré chaque parcelle de ma peau. Quand j'ai terminé, je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir et m'observe pour la première fois depuis l'incident du miroir, quelques années plus tôt.

J'ai les cheveux plus longs que ce que je pensais : ils me tombent en pointes brunes sur le front, m'encadrant le visage. J'ai des cernes comparables aux cratères de la Lune sous les yeux, qui eux ont perdu tout l'éclat qu'ils auraient pu contenir. Ma peau bronzée n'est clairement pas saine, et tout mon être reflète mon esprit et mon cœur brisé.

Mais je me sens moins vide qu'avant.

Je m'habille d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt _propres_ , et je rejoins Levi dans le salon. Il est allongé sur le canapé et ne m'a pas entendu. Il a les bras croisés derrière la tête et ses yeux sont fermés. Je penche mon visage au-dessus du sien et observe chacun de ses traits. Je respire le moins possible de peur de le réveiller à cause de mon souffle.

Il est indéniablement magnifique. Il pourrait être mannequin, s'il avait la taille. J'ai envie de toucher ses cheveux. Est-ce qu'ils sont pareils que ceux de Mikasa ?

Levi ouvre soudain les yeux.

« Oi, le chieur, tu fous quoi ? »

Je me recule brusquement, extrêmement embarrassé. Je file à la cuisine sortir quelque chose à manger, seule occupation qui me vienne à l'esprit, et attend qu'il vienne m'insulter, mon Pim's à moitié grignoté dans ma main.

Il arrive dans la pièce, m'observe quelques instants, ferme les yeux, soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux aile de corbeau, rouvre les yeux et s'assoit à la table sans un mot.

Bon. J'ai compris. Je le saoule.

« Propose une idée lumineuse au lieu de poireauter avec ton Pim's misérable » grommelle-t-il.

Je m'assois en face de lui et termine mon biscuit d'une bouchée. J'ai toujours autant de mal à croire qu'une personne comme Levi soit assise en face de moi. Qu'une personne tout court, en fait. Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un ?

« Déjà, Levi, on reste ensemble, pas vrai ?

– Mais oui.

– Ok. Cool.

– Raconte-moi comment s'est passé le passage à ce monde vide, qu'on comprenne un peu plus la chose, me demande Levi.

– Je me cachais sous l'escalier de la cave de ma maison et quand je suis remonté, il n'y avait plus personne.

– Et tu te souviens pas plus précisément ? râle-t-il.

– Excuse-moi, le nain, mais pour moi ça fait quatre années entières que ça s'est passé.

– Mmm.

– Et toi ?

– Je faisais une sieste parce que un de mes clients m'avait extrêmement fait chier. Et quand je me suis réveillé, plus personne.

– Bizarre.

– Ouais. Ça nous avance pas plus.

– Je sais vraiment pas comment nous sortir de là. Je vois même pas comment comprendre ce merdier dans lequel on est.

– On a qu'à voir demain. Je suis crevé. »

Sur ces mots, il retourne sur le canapé et s'affale – avec grâce – avant de commencer à dormir.

Bon. Ok.

Quant à moi, je prends le livre que j'avais abandonné quelques jours plus tôt et m'assois dans le fauteuil qui fait face au canapé. J'avoue que mon regard porte plus sur le visage de Levi que sur les pages de mon bouquin. J'observe ses traits se détendre à mesure qu'il tombe plus profondément dans le sommeil.

Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il ne le sait pas, et je ne lui dirai pas. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant. Merci du fond du cœur, Levi.

Je m'endors lentement, mon esprit rempli des images statiques de ma famille que je regarde tous les jours, et le cœur un peu moins vide par la présence de l'homme endormi dans le canapé.

Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai complètement paniqué.

Levi avait disparu.

J'ai fondu en larmes et me suis précipité dans chaque pièce de la maison, l'esprit embrouillé de chagrin, le cœur brisé.

J'ai rencontré au détour de la cuisine le visage un peu inquiet de Levi.

« Euh… Gamin, ça va ? »

Je l'ai fixé avant de hocher la tête et d'essuyer rageusement mes yeux gonflés. J'étais pitoyable.

« Hé, je vais pas partir, morveux. Compris ? »

J'ai observé avec surprise ses traits moins durs, et ai acquiescé de nouveau.

« Tu me fais pas confiance ? a-t-il demandé.

– Si, c'est à mon esprit que je fais moins confiance, ai-je avoué.

– Pourquoi ? »

Je me suis gratté la nuque en cherchant mes mots, trop gêné de lui parler de ça.

« Tu… T'es pas la première personne que je vois ici, en fait. Je me suis déjà imaginé parler avec quelqu'un et être convaincu qu'elle était là.

– Mmm.

– Tu vas rien dire de plus ?

– Non. J'ai rien à ajouter. Je comprends mieux.

– Oh… Ok. »

À part cet épisode, rien de spécial ne s'est passé en ce premier jour de colocation. On ne s'est pas énormément parlé, mais ma vie avait changé. La solitude dévorante qui m'avait consumé se rétractait, laissant certes des séquelles, mais étant assurément diminuée. Je passais mon temps à l'observer, plus du tout habitué à un visage humain à croiser dans la journée.

Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec une autre personne. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pendant une conversation, l'excitation de la première rencontre passée. Je regardais partout sauf son visage et encore moins ses yeux, je manquais de sortir de la salle de bains sans aucun vêtements et m'efforçais difficilement de manger proprement.

Levi paraissait normal – dans son genre –, mais faisait aussi peu d'efforts que moi dans la communication. On était doués, tous les deux.

Pendant la première semaine, j'ai donc lutté contre mes bonnes – mauvaises – vieilles habitudes, au grand plaisir de Levi qui voyait le gamin sale et négligé redevenir un peu plus humain. Cet homme était véritablement incroyable. Il pouvait passer la journée à faire le ménage sans s'ennuyer – il l'avait fait dès le troisième jour –, arborant un petit sourire en récurant le plancher ou en astiquant les vitres. Et même s'il me foutait la paix, il n'hésitait cependant pas à me gueuler dessus quand j'oubliais de me déchausser à l'entrée ou de faire la vaisselle quand c'était mon tour.

Il était insupportable. Et c'était tellement bon.

On a décidé de commencer à faire des sorties ensemble. On se parlait un peu plus, et on visitait les mêmes choses en même temps. J'adorais observer discrètement ses réactions devant tous ces monuments et œuvres que j'avais déjà visité plusieurs fois. Je me faisais un plaisir de lui faire une visite guidée de tout ce que j'avais appris par cœur pendant mes heures d'ennui, et lui se taisait. Mais il écoutait. Et je l'ai surpris deux fois à esquisser furtivement une ombre de sourire.

Un soir, on lit chacun d'un côté. On est silencieux. Je veux parler avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour commencer une conversation.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes, le merdeux ? » grogne Levi sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je remarque que dans mon espoir de trouver un sujet de conversation, je l'épie depuis un bon moment. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.  
« Je sais pas moi, j'aime bien te regarder ! »

Et merde. J'ai paniqué.

« Tu aimes me regarder ? »

Sa voix aurait gelé l'océan. Je ressens le ton froid jusque sur ma peau. J'en ai la chair de poule.

Mais Levi lâche un ricanement et se replonge dans son livre. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce qui peut s'apparenter à un rire. Et c'est magnifique.

Je souris comme un dingue et laisse à mon tour échapper un petit gloussement. Je suis heureux de constater que les bords de la bouche de Levi frémissent.

Une multitude de petits moments du quotidien nous a rapproché. Il y a eu cette fois où Levi faisait à manger. J'ai surgi du couloir comme un animal fou et ai provoqué un léger sursaut de la part de mon seul et unique compagnon d'infortune. Ça a eu pour conséquence le renversement complet de tout le poivre dans le plat qu'on allait manger. Pour se venger, Levi m'a obligé à tout avaler de son ton de glace. J'avais l'estomac, la gorge et la langue en feu. Quand je lui ai répliqué que jamais personne ne pouvait manger ça, il avait pris une bouchée et mastiqué longuement en fixant son regard dans le mien, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Un vrai démon, cet homme-là.

Je repense aussi au moment où j'ai essayé de lancer une bataille de coussins. Je sais absolument pas ce que j'avais dans le crâne quand j'ai surpris un Levi endormi avec une masse moelleuse sur le visage, mais en quelques secondes je me suis retrouvé au sol, l'oreiller sur ma tête à moi, son bras à lui appuyé contre mon torse avec une puissance ferme mais impressionnante.

Ou encore le jour où j'ai mis le mauvais produit dans le bac à lessive et qu'on s'est retrouvé dans une salle de bains remplie de mousse. Que j'ai dû nettoyer et sécher pendant que Levi me surveillait d'un œil de faucon, les bras croisés, comme le ferait un militaire aigri.

Et je ne veux même pas penser au matin où j'ai trop laissé infuser son thé.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 14 avril 2017. Levi a décidé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi. Et je flippe tellement que je l'évite toute la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, ce diablotin ?

Le soir venu, je me réfugie dans ma chambre et prétexte un mal de tête. Au moment où je suis presque sûr qu'il me laissera en paix, il tape trois coups à la porte. Je ne réponds pas et me planque sous ma couette. J'entends grogner de l'autre côté du battant et les gonds grincer quand il rentre.

« Eren, arrête ton putain de cirque. J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi.

– Je suis parfaitement au courant ! Et j'essaie subtilement de l'éviter ! »

Un soupir se fait entendre et Levi tire brusquement la couette de mon corps recroquevillé. Il me fixe de ses yeux gris acier et je note la tension dans sa mâchoire. Oups, ça doit vraiment être important.

« Arrête de faire le gamin et viens t'asseoir avec moi. Faut que je te parle d'un truc. »

Sur ce, il sort de la chambre en emportant ma couverture. L'enfoiré.

« Hé, rends-moi ma couette, le nain ! Hé ! »

Je bougonne comme un enfant et le rejoins donc dans le salon, où il m'attend, assis sur le canapé, deux mugs remplis l'un de thé, l'autre de chocolat sur la table basse.

J'arrache vivement ma couette de ses bras, plein de mauvaise foi, et m'avachis dans mon fauteuil préféré.

« Bon, c'est parti pour la discussion sérieuse, alors », soupiré-je.

Levi s'enfonce encore plus dans le canapé et gratte brièvement les petits cheveux au niveau de son undercut. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je rassemble tout mon sérieux et patiente attentivement.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de ce merdier, Eren », commence Levi.

Il utilise peu souvent mon prénom. Voire _très_ peu. Et ce soir, ça fait deux fois.

« Je t'écoute, lui assuré-je.

– C'est déjà ça. C'était pas gagné.

– Allez, lance-toi, le vieux. »

Il gronde pour la forme mais reprend la parole.

« Je veux pas rester ici pour toujours. Je sais pas comment retourner dans le monde normal, ni même si on peut, mais je veux essayer. Dis-moi si t'as des pistes. »

Je réfléchis. Je hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas vraiment de quoi me rappeler. Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

– Peut-être que c'est mourir qui nous fait revenir à la réalité » assène-t-il.

Oh. Je vois.

« Je suis désolé, Levi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

– Je pense pas que ce soit la solution.

– Tourne pas autour du pot, morveux, crache le morceau. »

Je baisse les yeux et observe la peau du lait se former à la surface de mon breuvage. Je ne veux pas lui dire. J'ai pas envie qu'il sache. Je suis pitoyable. Misérable. Je retiens mes larmes comme une digue mal construite retient une vague déferlante. C'est-à-dire mal. Mais qui fait son boulot.

« J-J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, ok ? »

Levi fronce les sourcils et pose son mug sur la table. Il dégage une place sur le canapé en une invitation silencieuse. Je l'accepte à contrecœur. Il plonge son regard d'acier dans mes iris bleu-vert embués.

« Raconte-moi. »

J'inspire un grand coup et lui parle à voix basse de ma tentative de suicide, les yeux baissés sur le cuir du canapé, un grand froid m'ayant envahi. Je lui dis que si la mort avait été la solution, mon cœur ayant arrêté quelques secondes de battre, j'aurais rejoint la monde réel.

Je ferme les yeux. Cette blessure-là est beaucoup trop récente, surtout étant donné que j'avais bien l'intention de me donner la mort le jour de notre rencontre. Ce dont je parle n'est révolu que depuis deux semaines. Alors que pendant près de trois ans, j'étais au bord du gouffre.

Levi ne parle pas. J'ai une peur noire et oppressante de sa réaction. Il est tellement fort, lui. Il ne flanche pas, reste fort comme un roc et accepte les épreuves dans sa vie. Je suis lamentable.

« Merci de m'en avoir parlé », dit-il alors simplement.

Je relève la tête, mes yeux débordants de larmes contenues, mais il a détourné le regard et fixe un point au loin.

« Faut juste trouver une autre solution, maintenant. Merde. C'est chiant. »

Et il boit une gorgée de son thé noir. Je ne dis rien, mais si j'avais pu parler, je lui aurais envoyé une marée de remerciements bredouillés. Grâce à cette seule phrase, je sais que quelqu'un peut m'écouter. Je ne suis plus seul. Putain, _je ne suis plus seul_!

« Peut-être qu'il faut que je réitère l'expérience qui m'a amené ici, marmonne Levi. Même si j'ai déjà essayé, ça vaut peut-être le coup de recommencer. »

Je hoche la tête. J'ai essayé, moi aussi. Mais ma maison est trop lointaine, à présent. Et je veux plus y mettre les pieds. Elle représente mon espoir de revoir tout le monde, et j'y retournerai quand je saurai quoi faire pour rentrer. Faire un trajet long de plusieurs mois juste pour tenter quelque chose de fait et refait est inutile.

« Peut-être qu'il faut méditer, en supposant qu'on est dans un univers alternatif », proposé-je.

Levi acquiesce.

« Ou se concentrer sur un souvenir concret de la vie d'avant. »

C'est possible.

Alors on essaie la méditation. Levi en fait depuis quelques années, apparemment. Selon ses mots, c'est pour « essayer d'échapper à la putain de vie de merde contaminée de parasites qui pourrissaient son existence ». Ça ne marche pas.

Pour les souvenirs, je choisis la peluche d'Armin. Levi, lui, sort un porte-clé ridicule représentant un nain de jardin. Je m'écroule de rire avant qu'il ait pu sortir une explication, et je me moque de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me frappe dans l'estomac pour me couper le souffle. Même après ça, je pouffe peu discrètement dès que je le regarde.

On se concentre donc sur ces objets d'un quotidien révolu, pendant plusieurs minutes, pendant une heure. Aucun résultat.

On échange un regard découragé. Je me lève et commence à préparer un thé. Ça le calme toujours, et le voir tranquille me rend calme à mon tour.

On laisse un peu de côté nos essais pour rentrer chez nous.

Les jours s'écoulent. Notre relation évolue. Début mai, on est les meilleurs jouteurs verbaux de tous les temps. Il passe tellement de temps à m'insulter que je lui réponds désormais au quart de tour. À chaque fois, on se communique un rictus narquois.

Un soir, il m'a même recouvert d'une couverture alors qu'il croyait que je m'étais endormi sur le canapé. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, mais cet instant reste gravé dans mon esprit et me redonne du courage quand je pense à ma famille.

La nuit, j'enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller et je hurle. J'ai passé le stade végétatif dans lequel j'étais pendant si longtemps. À présent vient la rage et le chagrin violent. Ma tête est encombrée de souvenirs d' _eux_ , d'imaginations amères qui les dessine tels qu'ils auraient dû être, aujourd'hui. Peut-être m'ont-ils peu à peu effacé de leur mémoire. Après tout, j'ai complètement disparu. Mon corps est peut-être parti et s'est retrouvé dans ce monde vide. Mikasa a peut-être toujours été fille unique. Armin est meilleur ami avec Connie ou Sasha. Ma mère vit convenablement avec mon père et ne regrette jamais sa décision, lui envoyant tout l'amour qu'elle a en elle. Malgré la raison qui me crie que c'est faux, je me conforte dans l'obscurité dont j'ai si peur.

Mes pires pensées empirent la nuit tombée. Je me tiens alors au bord du lit comme je l'étais au bord du vide, et je me balance dans l'espoir de me bercer tout seul pour dormir. Je passe de nombreuses nuits blanches. Le matin, Levi ne dit rien, mais je _sais_ qu'il sait. Et j'ai tellement honte que je me cache derrière mes piques moqueuses.

J'aurais dû me sentir mieux, accompagné de Levi. Mais on ne choisit pas quand on est triste. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas empêcher ces réflexions sombres d'envahir mon esprit.

Nos journées résultent en une succession de conversations plus ou moins inutiles mais qui ont le mérite de me faire sourire voire exploser de rire, en exploration de Berlin, en longues promenades silencieuses, mais surtout en nos soirées de lecture, pendant lesquelles j'observe Levi siroter tranquillement son thé, ses yeux parcourant les lignes de ce qu'il lit. Je prête de plus en plus attention aux sombres cheveux fins qui retombent délicatement sur son front et barrent quelquefois ses iris.

L'été se déroule comme le reste des jours, juste un peu plus chauds. Je passe mes après-midis à traîner dans la maison en mode légume de soleil, mais j'avoue enfin profiter de la saison chaude pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je constate que je redécouvre de plus en plus de nouvelles choses que je m'étais interdites pendant mes années de solitude ; et tout ça grâce à Levi.

Il m'a sauvé ce jour-là, et depuis il me sauve tous les jours.

J'espère ne pas être un trop grand fardeau pour lui. Je me force à être fort, à agir comme lui et comme Mikasa l'auraient voulu. Je profite de ces deux mois de mollesse pour étudier tous les jours. Je rattrape le programme de quatrième et troisième plus vite que je l'aurais pensé. Je démarre celui de seconde après l'été. Tout seul, j'y serais jamais arrivé. Mais encore une fois, Levi m'aide. Il veille. Je lui dois tant.

Septembre 2017 arrive. Ça fait cinq mois complets que je vis avec Levi. On est clairement amis, désormais. Il me charrie toujours autant, voire plus encore ; mais notre relation est incontestablement complice. Notre alchimie résulte en une parodie de duo comique.

Cependant, ça fait quelques jours que j'ai remarqué que Levi agissait d'une façon très légèrement différente. Le matin, il boit toujours son thé, accoudé au comptoir américain de la cuisine. Le midi, il prépare toujours le repas avec autant d'entrain qu'un cochon qui est conscient d'aller à l'abattoir. Le soir, il lit toujours aussi tranquillement, installé confortablement dans le canapé. Mais j'ai noté qu'il portait à chaque heure de chaque journée le porte-clé nain de jardin dans la poche de son pantalon. Qu'il portait la main à ladite poche quand il s'ennuyait trop. Qu'il passait souvent sa main à la base de son sourcil car je devinais un mal de crâne.

J'ai décidé de lui parler de ce qui allait pas.

Je me suis affalé dans le canapé qu'il occupait et ai ignoré le soupir résigné qui s'est échappé de ses lèvres fines.

« Alors, Levi…

– Ta gueule. D'abord, pousse ton royal cul de mon impérial canapé et on parlera de tes problèmes d'hormones. »

Je lui décoche un coup d'œil foudroyant mais il me bat largement à ce petit jeu et je finis recroquevillé sur mon fauteuil.

« Je voulais donc te demander, nain chétif, ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment. »

Il baisse son livre et fronce ses sourcils sombres.

« À part qu'on est coincés dans un monde où on est les seuls à y vivre ? J'en sais rien, et toi ? »

Je plisse les yeux et fixe mon interlocuteur louche. Depuis le temps, j'ai compris que Levi cachait son mal-être derrière ses insultes et ses réparties cinglantes.

« Je vois bien que tu vas moins bien, alors parle-moi, retenté-je vaillamment.

– Et moi je te dis que tu t'imagines un bordel sans nom. »

Il replonge dans sa lecture sans un mot de plus. Oh. Il doit vraiment pas être bien dans ses chaussettes.

Je retourne m'incruster sur son _impérial canapé_ et m'assois en face de lui. Je m'insulte copieusement quand je pense à ce que je vais faire, mais je n'hésite pas plus. Je pose mes grandes mains sur celles, fines et pâles, de Levi, et inspire un coup pour me donner du courage.

« Levi.

– Eren, vire tes…

– Laisse-moi finir. Je veux que tu me parles. Si tu as besoin de te confier, je là. Je voulais que tu le saches.

– C'est bon, t'as fini ? »

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Mais j'attends bravement la vague de railleries qui m'attend.

« C'est juste que mardi, c'était l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie » souffle-t-il comme s'il avouait un crime capital.

Je sens la compassion m'envahir mais faire preuve de pitié est la dernière chose qu'il désirerait que je fasse. Alors je presse ses mains dans les miennes, ignorant la sensation de ses petits os fins à travers sa peau douce dans ma paume, et lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

« Dis-toi que quand on rentrera, tu lui offriras encore plus de cadeaux pour te rattraper ! »

Levi me toise assez longuement, le regard impassible, mais je devine dans quelques plis de sa bouche qu'il aimerait me sourire pour me remercier. Il est juste pas très doué en relations humaines.

On termine la soirée tous les deux sur le canapé pour la première fois, et même si mon fauteuil me manque, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'être installé à côté de Levi.

Le 30 octobre, je lui annonce que je veux fêter Halloween normalement. Il ronchonne et se barre de la pièce où j'étais. Je vais devoir me montrer convaincant.

Le soir du 31 implique, en gros : moi, vaguement déguisé en vampire avec le peu que j'ai trouvé, c'est-à-dire une couverture noire en guise de cape et de vieilles fausses dents pointues trouvées dans un magasin de farces et attrapes recouvert de poussière et déniché dans une rue sombre ; un drap percé de deux trous violemment mis sur un Levi furieux pour essayer de le transformer en un fantôme à peine passable ; et plusieurs boîtes de bonbons un peu périmés balancées entre nous, à cause de mon inconscience et de la colère de Levi.

Au final, on s'est retrouvés face à face, moi complètement échevelé à cause de notre bagarre peu mature, deux yeux gris acier me fixant par les trous du drap avec une exaspération incendiaire.

Mais ç'a été le meilleur Halloween de ma vie.

Et puis quelque chose change peu à peu.

Je remarque toujours plus de détails à propos de Levi, le plus souvent sans même m'en apercevoir, jusqu'à ce que je me demande pourquoi il a changé son gel douche ou la saveur de son thé le matin comme si ses habitudes étaient les miennes. Quand on sort marcher un peu, je passe tout mon temps à le charrier juste pour l'écouter me répondre d'un ton acide mais le coin des yeux luisant et un rictus crispé faisant office de sourire sur la bouche. Je m'excuse beaucoup plus souvent pour mes blagues pouvant être offensantes, car j'ai peur qu'il se vexe vraiment. Je ne m'ennuie jamais le soir quand je l'observe furtivement au détour d'une page ou d'un exercice de maths, j'ancre dans ma mémoire ses sourcils à peine relâchés et sa position qui aurait pu sembler la même, mais que je parviens à distinguer comme étant légèrement plus détendue. Je suis le plus heureux du monde quand il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à une de mes conneries et qu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux avec un agacement feint. Et en plus, je ne peux plus le regarder sans me sentir rougir à chaque fois qu'il fait assez chaud pour qu'il se balade en débardeur, ou qu'il sort de la douche, sa peau rosie par le froid de l'eau et qui sent bon le propre. Une fois, j'ai même dû prétexter une envie pressante pour éviter de le recroiser alors qu'il sortait torse nu de la salle de bains.

Je flippe complètement. Je ne suis pas complètement con, je me doute de ce qui se passe. Et j'ai tellement peur.

On est fin décembre. Pour Noël, je lui ai offert un mug un peu nul sur lequel est écrit « La meilleure chose dans la retraite est de pouvoir s'asseoir avec un bon thé et un livre à dévorer. » Je pense que je vais toujours garder en mémoire le regard lassé qu'il m'a envoyé après avoir lu ladite citation. C'était juste inestimable.

Il n'y est pas non plus allé de main morte avec son cadeau puisque c'était tout simplement une tétine pour enfant. J'ai juste explosé de rire et n'ai pu me calmer que quand il m'a frappé le crâne avec le plat de sa main. J'ai été râleur pour la forme, puis ai tout oublié au moment où j'ai vu son visage étiré d'un sourire. Un petit sourire, certes, mais un _vrai_ sourire.

Il a refusé de fêter son anniversaire. Il a jeté la raison entre deux railleries, mais j'ai retenu son « Je veux pas fêter une année de plus de mon existence dans ce monde merdique. » J'ai respecté son choix.

Le Nouvel An est arrivé. On était pas très joyeux, pour le coup. On a fait de notre mieux, mais cette date signifiait une nouvelle année sans nos proches. Ce soir-là, on est allés s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc très joli qu'on avait repéré pendant une de nos explorations. On a regardé les étoiles clairement visibles sans la pollution lumineuse, en silence. J'étais tiraillé entre les souvenirs nostalgiques de ma famille et la présence accablante de Levi dont l'épaule touchait la mienne. Il avait mis son long manteau noir qui le rendait très classe. J'aimais beaucoup Levi dans ce manteau. Le manteau car, inconsciemment, il me rappelait mon père. Et Levi... Parce que Levi.

J'oublie souvent mes affaires un peu partout. Cette fois, j'avais oublié de prendre mes gants et me rattrapait en enfonçant mon visage dans l'écharpe rouge de Mikasa, complètement effilochée aux bords et usée au fil du temps. Levi avait remarqué mes mains fébriles que je secouais vaguement pour essayer d'estomper la morsure du froid sur mes articulations pas bien guéries et mes blessures boursouflées. Il les avait emprisonnées dans les siennes, enveloppées des gants que, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Mon cœur s'était emballé quelques minutes, puis j'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule sans dire un mot. Et la nuit s'est enfuie alors qu'on se perdait dans nos souvenirs doux-amers.

Janvier et février ont défilé trop vite. J'avais l'impression de perdre les grains de sable du sablier de ma vie à cause d'une fuite idiote et invisible. C'était frustrant. Le pire étant que je savais que le monde normal continuait sans moi.

Et j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne ressentais plus seulement de l'amitié à l'égard de Levi. Je découvrais que j'étais attiré par les hommes – du moins Levi – et mes hormones d'ado me mélangeaient mon esprit déjà pas vraiment épargné.

J'adorais Levi. J'adorais son être tout entier, ses traits élégants mais aussi ses rictus peu gracieux, la couleur de ses yeux mais aussi l'ombre qui y naissait souvent, ses quelques moments d'affection mais aussi son caractère principalement grincheux, son complexe sur sa taille mais aussi les blagues vexantes qu'il faisait sur notre différence d'âge et mon comportement parfois enfantin. Son parfum de café et de propre le matin après la douche, ses gestes trop brusques, ses moqueries, son dédain feint, sa sympathie pour moi habilement déguisée.

La seule chose que je n'aimais pas chez Levi était son amitié. Il faut comprendre par là que je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais autrement que comme un bon ami, le seul dans ce monde, son seul point d'ancrage, jamais il n'éprouverait de sentiment romantique. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était fiancé à une magnifique jeune femme qui avait l'air parfaite. Et qu'il affectionnait profondément, à voir son regard.

Je n'ai jamais pleuré à cause de l'impossibilité d'une relation amoureuse. Si c'était Levi qui brisait mon cœur, je pouvais l'accepter.

Le 30 mars 2018 est survenu.

Je suis resté au fond de mon lit jusqu'en début d'après-midi, incapable d'affronter la lumière du soleil en cette journée si tragique. J'agis peut-être dramatiquement. Mais ce 30 mars représente la disparition de tous ceux que j'avais connu et de tous ceux que je ne connaîtrais jamais, les gâteaux individuels dont je soufflais la bougie seul, dans une quelconque maison empruntée, et ma presque deuxième tentative de suicide. Mais aussi ma rencontre avec Levi.

Celui-ci vient d'ailleurs m'extirper de ma couette vers deux heures, me râlant dessus à propos de mon manque de force morale et de mon cul de paresseux. Je réalise à quel point il est fort quand il me transporte de force jusqu'au salon qu'on partageait depuis maintenant un an. Je mets toute mon énergie restante dans la gestion de mes rougeurs inconvenantes après avoir senti les muscles de Levi comprimés sous son t-shirt, contre moi.

« Allez, Eren, me grommelle-t-il en me lâchant sur le canapé. Serre les dents, serre les fesses et magne ton cul de concombre de mer. Je veux fêter ton anniv. »

À ces mots, je relève tout de suite la tête mais il a déjà disparu, parti s'occupper de je-ne-sais-quoi.

En reniflant le parfum sucré et délicieux dans l'air, je fonce à la cuisine et découvre mon nain préféré en train de préparer un fondant au chocolat. Un gâteau d'anniversaire. Pour moi. Par Levi.

« Levi ! m'écrie-je en bondissant comme une chèvre des montagnes. Tu me fais un gâteau !

– Excellent sens de déduction.

– Merci, merci !

– Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te ranimer… Argh ! Lâche-moi, crétin ! »

Je l'avais enlacé et lui faisais un grand câlin super maladroit. Mais il le méritait. Tout le monde a besoin de contacts affectueux de temps en temps.

Levi abandonne sa tentative de se libérer de mes bras et laisse échapper un grand soupir. Puis il reste immobile le temps que je le relâche. Je profite de sa bonne odeur, de la sensation de son corps contre moi, de la pointe de ses cheveux effleurant mon oreille. Il est crispé – évidemment, puisque c'est Levi –, mais pas autant que je l'aurais pensé. Il me faut tout mon self-control pour résister à la tentation d'embrasser la peau pâle de son cou.

« C'est bon, tu me libères ? » maugrée-t-il, sa bouche dans mon épaule.

Oh mon dieu. Son souffle.

« Ouais, c'est bon, rouspète pas, le nain. »

Je m'écarte de lui et l'observe finir mon gâteau. Il est élégant même en touillant une pâte avec un fouet. J'aurais tout donné pour le voir équipé d'un tablier.

À cette pensée, je réprime un petit rire que Levi capte aussitôt et récompense d'un regard noir. Je chéris ces yeux qui me foudroient d'agacement comme si c'était de l'amour. Et je sens malgré moi mon cœur se briser un peu plus.

J'aurais eu besoin des conseils d'Armin, de la logique implacable de Mikasa ou du réconfort de ma mère.

Au final, on sort le gâteau pour le dîner. Dix-huit bougies tremblotent sur le dessert, que je souffle avec un mélange de peine et d'excitation.

« Ça y est, morveux, t'es majeur. Tu vas pouvoir légalement sortir en boîte. »

Je ricane et commence à couper le fondant au chocolat.

« J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses découper ça symétriquement, se moque Levi.

– Oh, tu sais, j'ai vécu pas mal de temps en colocation avec un mec super maniaque. Certaines habitudes restent ancrées quand elles sont traumatisantes.

– J'ai moi aussi eu un coloc bizarre. Je pense qu'il avait huit ans d'âge mental.

– Pauvre de toi. Moi, le mec que j'ai dû supporter, les infusions étaient sa tasse de thé. »

Je me tais. Levi a fermé les yeux à la blague et son visage raidi de fausse douleur est juste parfait. Je m'excuse entre deux gloussements et quand il rouvre les yeux, il a l'air un peu plus joyeux.

« Putain ce que t'es con, souffle-t-il.

– Je mets l'ambiance, moi, au moins.

– Quelle ambiance ?

– T'es méchant.

– Mmm. »

On mange chacun une part de gâteau. Levi se fout de ma façon de me mettre du chocolat partout. Je ris de sa manière de le déguster du bout des lèvres pour éviter, justement, ce qui m'arrive.

Il pose ensuite un paquet sur la table. J'ai une envie folle de le déballer mais je me retiens pour paraître un peu mature, pour une fois. Cette résolution dure pas plus de quelques secondes. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il était allé me chercher quand il était parti seul toute la journée.

Je déballe un petit écrin renfermant une chaîne en argent munie d'un petit pendentif d'une jolie couleur bleu-vert. C'est un très bel objet, et je suis très étonné de recevoir un cadeau pareil de Levi. Non pas qu'il ait mauvais goût, mais plutôt qu'il n'est pas du tout du genre à m'offrir un bijou.

« C'est en quel honneur ? »

Il me regardait depuis le début et ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Je sens mes joues s'échauffer un peu et la chair de poule me recouvrir. Foutu Levi.

« J'aime beaucoup, précisé-je en admirant de nouveau le pendentif. Mais je répète, c'est en quel honneur ?

– Tes yeux. »

Il a baragouiné deux mots que je suis parvenu à saisir au vol, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit qui me fait tourner la tête. Il a détourné le regard, visiblement gêné, et semble se demander au nom de quoi il a bien pu m'offrir un truc pareil.

Et puis je réalise la signification de ses mots et malgré tous mes malheureux efforts, je tourne au rouge pivoine.

« Euh… Merci, c'est très gentil, hésité-je. J'apprécie le geste. »

Comme il ne paraît pas se relâcher, je me lève – un peu trop brusquement – et contourne la table. Au lieu de grogner quand je le prends dans mes bras, il se détend considérablement, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je finis par le libérer de mon étreinte et attache le bijou à mon cou. Son poids et son contact froid me rassurent. C'est pathétique, mais ce pendentif représente un peu l'affection de Levi qu'il a bien voulu m'offrir.

Après quoi je lui annonce vouloir sortir un peu pour me rafraîchir. Il hoche la tête mais n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'accompagner. Après m'être habillé assez chaudement, je me retrouve dans les rues nocturnes de Berlin. J'ai trop de choses en tête.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a offert un cadeau aussi intime ? Putain, on aurait dit quelque chose qu'on s'offre quand on est en couple.

Je m'assois sur notre banc préféré à Levi et moi, dans le parc. Je laisse échapper un long soupir digne de lui et pose ma tête sur le haut du dossier, les yeux fixés au ciel étoilé.

Merde. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce petit con grincheux.

Je voudrais que tout se passe comme dans un film romantique. Je lui avouerais mes sentiments, et il m'embrasserait pour y répondre. N'importe quoi. En réalité, si je lui disais, au pire il me rejetait, au mieux il se servait de moi comme vide-couilles personnel le temps qu'on était coincés ici. En fait, j'étais pas trop sûr du pire et du meilleur.

Je me secoue intérieurement. Allez, quoi, Eren. Tu le savais, pourtant. Et puis, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. T'es qu'un gamin et lui il a eu vingt-neuf ans. T'es ridicule. Tu te disais qu'avoir le cœur brisé par Levi, ça allait. Mais tu fais que pleurnicher, mon pauvre. T'es pitoyable. Ressaisis-toi, merde. Je sais pas, fais quelque chose pour ne plus te comporter comme une mauviette. T'es misérable.

Et merde. Voilà que je pleure, maintenant. Penser à Levi me réchauffe le ventre et me refroidit le cœur. Et en plus, j'ai que lui. Je ne peux même pas adopter la solution des sorties nocturnes intensives pour l'oublier. J'aurais dû m'interdire de tomber amoureux de lui.

Une présence s'asseyant à côté de moi me fait sursauter. Levi. Levi et son parfum, Levi et son long manteau, Levi et son regard sombre. Encore Levi. Toujours Levi.

« Hé, morveux, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Je détourne mon visage de son regard distant. Il me fait trop mal. Je me déteste. Pendant que j'expérimente une amourette de passage, lui doit penser à sa fiancée. S'il a autant mal en se la remémorant que moi quand je le regarde, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour rester aussi tranquille.

« Eren. »

Je suis surpris et tourne la tête vers lui.

« Dis-moi ce qui va pas. »

Ses traits ont l'air sincèrement préoccupés – du moins j'arrive à lire ça grâce à mon expérience avec lui. Je lui dirai jamais ce qui ne va pas. Ça gâcherait tout.

« Un peu trop de souvenirs, réponds-je avec un petit sourire désolé.

– Te fous pas de moi. Dis-moi pourquoi t'es triste.

– Je te l'ai dit, je… »

Il agrippe mon bras et plonge ses iris dans les miens. Lâche-moi, Levi. Je veux pas avoir à supporter ton contact, même à travers nos manteaux.

– Maintenant, tu vas me parler. Ok ?

* * *

 **Dis donc, tout se qui se passe dans ce chapitre ! Dites-vous qu'aux premiers paragraphes, Eren ne connaît pas Levi O.o J'espère que pour vous leur relation n'évolue pas trop vite, de même pour les sentiments d'Eren, mais il faut se souvenir que ça fait un an qu'ils vivent ensemble... J'espère aussi que l'évolution d'Eren vous a parut crédible et que mon interprétation de Levi vous a plu.  
**

 **Looooong chapitre. Désolé. 9000+ mots :/**

 **Je publierai la semaine prochaine, je suis écrasée par le boulot... Et puis j'essaierai d'avancer le chapitre 5 :)**

 **Lâchez une petite review pour me faire plaisir et surtout me faire savoir si vous aimez la fic, j'accepte toutes sortes de critiques constructives !  
**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée ! Bisous mes champignons !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **On en est au chapitre 3, un peu plus court que les deux précédents :)**

 **Disclaimer : Non, non, toujours pas.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Natsuko, merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise jusqu'ici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant après.. J'ai pas pensé à te répondre au chapitre précédent, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'avais absolument pas oublié(e) ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Levi, son être tout entier, est omniprésent dans mon esprit et je le ressens dans tout mon corps. Je perçois son inquiétude même s'il ne laisse paraître que peu d'émotions sur son visage. Je sens jusque dans mes os la pression de sa main sur mon avant-bras.

Mais surtout, je suis accablé de son regard gris parcouru de reflets bleus, que je me permets d'admirer à la lumière pâle de la lune, nos visages plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

Je suis perdu. Je meurs d'envie de lui avouer que je l'aime, d'embrasser ses lèvres fines dont je veux connaître le goût. Je ne veux jamais lui révéler le lourd secret que je porte en moi depuis quelques mois. Je sais que je serai rejeté.

« Écoute, Levi, je te l'ai dit, soupiré-je. Ma famille me manque. Je pense à eux dans tout ce que je vois. Et le fait de pas pouvoir être avec eux me rend triste. Mais c'est comme toi, j'imagine. »

Si j'avais dit « toi » au lieu d'« eux », je lui aurais presque avoué.

Mon interlocuteur me fixe de plus belle. Arrête, Levi. Je ne livrerai jamais mon amour pour toi. Je suis trop une mauviette. Et puis, ça servirait à quoi ? C'est pas comme si t'allais sortir avec moi. Je suis qu'un gamin à tes yeux. Et toi, tu as ta fiancée, même si tu ne l'as pas revue depuis longtemps, maintenant.

« Ok. Alors parle-moi d'eux » fait Levi en relâchant mon bras, se renfonçant un peu dans le banc.

Bon. C'est difficile. Mais je peux le faire. Tout pour détourner l'attention de la vraie question.

« Le sourire de ma mère me manque, me lancé-je. Je veux voir comment sont devenus Armin et Mikasa. Et Jean, Sasha et Connie, aussi. Je veux annoncer à Armin que j'ai lu tous les livres dans ma maison, et même plus encore. Je veux m'excuser à Mikasa de pas avoir été assez fort. Je… Les manteaux de mon père me manquent. »

Je m'arrête. C'est trop dur, en fait. Le pire, avec ce monde dans lequel je suis, c'est que je peux pas faire de deuil. Car ils sont toujours vivants, tous. J'ai juste disparu. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je leur fais du mal en étant absent.

« Si tu veux, je te parle de ma famille » murmure Levi, les yeux un peu plus plissés.

Il sait que me réconforter ne sert à rien. De toute façon, il ne saurait pas comment faire. C'est sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il me soutient. Je lui souris.

« J'en serais très heureux.

– Hanji me manque. »

J'attends qu'il continue. Je distingue la pointe intérieure de ses sourcils froncée, les coins de sa bouche légèrement tournés vers le bas. Et ses yeux, accentués de bleu, qui contiennent quelques mirages de larmes retenues.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et ignore la honte que je ressens quand je pense à la sensation désagréable que doivent provoquer mes cicatrices sur ses mains si douces, si pâles, si parfaites.

« Cette femme est folle. C'est elle qui m'a offert le porte-clé. »

Il s'arrête à nouveau.

« C'est elle, ta fiancée ? demandé-je, tiraillé d'amour pour lui, de compassion pour leur couple, de jalousie pour elle.

Levi ricane.

« Oh non, sûrement pas. C'est ma meilleure amie.

– Et ta fiancée ? »

Putain, ferme ta gueule, Eren. Ne lui parle pas d'elle. Tu veux pas voir l'amour dans ses yeux. Tu veux pas le faire souffrir en lui faisant se remémorer ses souvenirs avec elle. Merde, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Les yeux de Levi sont indéchiffrables. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre l'émotion qui danse dans ses pupilles. Ça me fait mal. Ça me fait tellement mal de réaliser que je ne parviens pas toujours à le lire. J'ai l'impression que je ne le connais pas.

« C'est une femme très gentille, douce. Elle s'appelle Petra. Je l'ai rencontrée au boulot. Elle est trop bien pour moi. »

Il détourne le regard. Il ose même pas me parler d'elle. À moi. J'ai tellement mal.

« Je pense que je ne l'aime plus. »

Les mots tombent et tranchent la considération que je m'efforçais de garder. Mon corps a été traversé d'une vague de picotements qui m'a fait dresser les petits poils de la nuque. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort dans mes oreilles que je ne pense pas pouvoir l'entendre s'il me parle dans les prochaines secondes. Je sens presque une crise d'asthme arriver. Je m'efforce de respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Voilà.

« Euh… Pourquoi ça ? » balbutié-je d'une voix qui m'a semblé ridicule.

– Ça servirait à rien de t'expliquer, gamin. Ça m'étonnerait que tu connaisses quoi que ce soit de l'amour.

Putain. Je me raidis comme du métal ardent au contact du froid de l'eau et transperce Levi de mon regard de plus en plus brûlant. Je peux pas laisser passer ce qu'il a dit. Je devrais peut-être…

« Comment ça je connais rien à l'amour ? Tu sais rien de ce que je peux penser, Levi. Tu sais pas à quel point c'est dur de te voir tous les jours et de pas pouvoir être avec toi. J'ai tellement mal de te côtoyer 24h/24 et de m'obliger à me comporter comme le gamin que tu penses que je suis. J'ai tellement d'amour pour une personne qui sera jamais avec moi que c'en est invivable. L'amour, du peu que j'en ai vu, c'est un des trucs les plus douloureux qui me soit arrivé. Alors me dis pas que j'y connais rien. »

…réfléchir avant d'agir.

Oh.

Je…

Je.

Ah.

Court-circuit du système.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je reprends conscience de la réalité. Mes yeux qui brillaient de colère se sont emplis de larmes difficiles à retenir venues pendant cet aveu qui me pesait si lourdement. Ma lèvre supérieure frémit, mon corps tout entier tremble violemment, je ressens à la fois une trop grande clarté froide dans mon esprit après ma prise de parole presque involontaire mais aussi des ondes de chaleur qui se propagent dans ma colonne, mon visage, mon estomac.

Quant à Levi…

Levi, lui, me regarde toujours aussi fixement. Mais pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il ne cache plus tout ce qu'il ressent. Son visage est toujours crispé, sa mâchoire contractée, mais sa bouche tressaute légèrement, à peine entrouverte ; au fond de ses pupilles brille un éclat que je ne parviens pas à interpréter, ses sourcils ne sont plus froncés, et tout son corps est tendu et un peu penché vers l'avant, vers moi.

Je me lève brusquement. Je pars d'un pas rapide de la scène de crime. Je fuis.

« Attends, Eren. » fait Levi, derrière moi.

Mes pas se précipitent les uns après les autres. Je manque de tomber à chaque enjambée. Mes genoux tremblent à s'en entrechoquer, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds vont disparaître et que je vais m'écrouler, toujours aussi paniqué. J'arrive à aspirer quelques goulées d'air frais. Mes poumons me font mal. Je peux plus respirer. J'arrive… plus… à…

Mes respirations sont hachées et sifflantes. Ma main déformée et horrible peine à trouver la poche de ma veste pour y sortir l'inhalateur. Dans ma précipitation et ma panique à retrouver mon souffle, je fais tomber l'objet sur le sol terreux et me retrouve à le chercher avec la seule aide de la Lune.

Je commence à sentir les effets du manque d'oxygène sur mon corps. Je m'effondre sans parvenir à me retenir. Une main vient me soutenir le dos. On me met l'inhalateur dans la bouche et le bouton est pressé.

De l'air. De l'air. Je respire.

Et quand je me rends compte que c'est Levi qui vient de m'aider – évidemment, qui d'autre, crétin ? –, je m'écarte de lui avec brusquerie, complètement affolé. La pression de sa main dans mon dos m'empêche de m'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres.

Le parfum de Levi, mélangé à celui de la nuit et additionné à toutes les émotions qui viennent de me passer dessus et de me réduire à néant, me donne le tournis.

« Putain, Eren, calme-toi. »

Je m'immobilise et fixe le visage de Levi, en face du mien, le contre-jour de la Lune obscurcissant son visage. J'ai tellement honte.

« Pourquoi t'as fui, idiot ? grogne-t-il. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler nos problèmes. Assume. »

Les larmes me remontent aux yeux. J'en peux plus. J'ai pas demandé au destin de s'acharner sur moi, hein. Je voulais juste avoir une vie normale, avec ses joies et ses emmerdes plus ou moins gérables. Mais là, je suis épuisé. Je me sens complètement égoïste.

Je me redresse en position assise pour soulager le bras de Levi qui me soutient depuis ma crise d'asthme. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps de se recroqueviller un peu plus.

« Je suis désolé, Levi… soufflé-je. J'ai tout gâché.

– Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Eren. J'aime pas ça, mais des fois, c'est bien de discuter.

– Y'a rien à comprendre. J'ai tout ruiné. J'ai anéanti toute la relation magnifique qu'on avait réussi à construire ensemble. J'ai détruit ce qu'il y avait de beau dans ce monde de merde. J'aurais dû m'interdire de tomber amoureux de toi. J'aurais dû… M'interdire… »

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. J'éclate en sanglots. Je suis pitoyable. Je pleure comme une merde, les paumes sur mes yeux pour me cacher le plus possible de celui que j'aime plus que moi-même.

Des bras puissants enserrent mon dos tremblotant avec calme et… une certaine douceur. J'inspire l'odeur de Levi, je m'imprègne de tout son être. Je vais finir par fondre entre ses mains, s'il me serre aussi fort contre lui.

« Allez, respire un bon coup. On va rentrer chez nous et on va parler un peu. »

Je fais que ça, respirer. Je veux pas perdre la moindre miette de toi, Levi. Même pas ton parfum de propre, de café et de thé, de bois des meubles de notre maison, de laine et de coton de ton manteau, de frais de l'extérieur, du shampoing que tu utilises, de ton cou, de ta peau, de toi, de toi, de toi.

On reste quelques instants de plus ainsi. Puis on rentre à notre habitation dans un silence qui m'oppresse et m'angoisse. Levi prépare une tasse de thé et une tasse de chocolat pendant que je m'efforce de calmer les quelques tremblements restants et que je m'insulte intérieurement toujours plus violemment.

Il pose les mugs sur la table basse et s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de moi. Il a l'air fatigué.

« Je suis désolé de t'inflig…

– Pas de ça, me coupe-t-il. T'as pas à t'excuser. T'as rien choisi. Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne, morveux. »

Arrête de battre comme un dingue, organe fou qui me sert de cœur. Il t'a juste dit que t'avais pas à t'excuser, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Hé merde. J'aurais essayé de le calmer. Maintenant j'ai même l'impression que ma cage thoracique palpite aussi.

« Bon. Donc, tu m'aimes » débute Levi sans préambule.

Je mobilise toutes les ressources que je possède pour ne pas détaler comme un animal pris en chasse. Mes joues se chargent de m'alourdir de honte en y faisant affluer des _litres de sang_. Sans exagération, bien sûr.

Levi pince ses lèvres fines. Si fines… Si pâles… Il plante ses yeux gris-bleu dans les miens et me toise avec sérieux mais sans sévérité.

« Je suis désolé, Eren. »

Mon cœur fissuré se brise. Des éclats d'amour partout par terre. Un carnage de sentiments massacrés. J'ai l'impression que je dois retenir tout le sang qui va s'écouler d'une plaie béante au cœur, mais je n'ai absolument rien. Pas de blessure sanguinolente, pas de cœur disloqué s'éparpillant sur mon torse. Rien de visible. Il n'a pas eu besoin de dire plus que ces quelques mots. J'ai compris.

« Je sais. »

Ma voix est bien plus posée que mon âme ne l'est. L'une est le calme, l'apparence ; l'autre est la tempête, l'essence.

Mon être hurle de douleur en voyant la moue contrite de Levi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je voulais seulement l'aimer en silence, placer mon amour dans un refuge impénétrable. J'ai l'impression qu'avec mon aveu ce terrier protégé a été trahi et éventré, les sentiments cachés à l'intérieur, saccagés.

« J'attendais pas de toi que tu m'aimes, continué-je en réussissant à former un sourire un peu tremblotant avec mes lèvres. J'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça, en fait. Je comptais garder mon secret jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à sortir d'ici ou que je crève.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Eren. »

Entendre mon prénom une nouvelle fois dans la bouche de Levi me provoque une vague de sensations dans la colonne vertébrale.

Je me lève, croyant la discussion terminée, mais une main attrape mon poignet.

« Oui ? » demandé-je en me retournant.

Levi a les yeux baissés, je ne distingue que ses paupières et ses cils noirs qui tranchent sur le fond qu'est sa peau pâle.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je te dis ça parce que je suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes émotions. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je tiens beaucoup à toi, Eren. »

Je hoche la tête, la bouche bien fermée pour ne pas hurler… Pour ne pas hurler quoi, en fait ? Ma détresse ? Ma gratitude pour ces paroles ? Ma peine ? Mon amour ? Ma souffrance ?

Je file dans ma chambre et ferme la porte. Je m'adosse contre elle et ferme les yeux. C'est putain de difficile. Mais je vais y arriver. Je vais survivre à ça. Désormais, je vais me consacrer à tout un tas de choses utiles, comme mon éducation, la lecture, l'exploration plus avant de Berlin, la confection de thé et de café.

Mes belles résolutions s'envolent quand une vague – un raz-de-marée – de remords s'abat sur moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie avec Levi, j'ai laissé la tasse de chocolat sur la table basse. Le chocolat que Levi m'avait préparé. Avec le peu de chocolat qu'il nous reste et qui va bientôt devenir un luxe. Il va être tellement déçu, tellement triste. Et il va prendre ça pour un refus de cohabiter en harmonie avec lui.

Je suis pitoyable. J'ai beau me répéter que Levi n'est pas comme ça, mais alors _pas du tout_ du style à s'inquiéter d'une tasse de chocolat chaud laissée par inadvertance, je suis trop plein d'émotions. Et la plupart négatives. Alors je déprime pour rien.

Il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir. Je me couche dans mon lit après avoir éteint la lumière. Et je reste réveillé jusqu'au petit matin, fixant le plafond peint de blanc, me vidant peu à peu de mon sang métaphorique, me laissant pâle et accablé d'une incroyable lassitude pour la journée à venir.

Mais je me lève. Et je survis. Tous les jours. Aux côtés d'un Levi qui fait semblant d'avoir tout oublié.

Le temps passe. Je me sens un peu anesthésié. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je hurle silencieusement des appels au secours qui restent sans réponse. J'accepterais n'importe qui, sauf le mec qui m'a brisé le cœur et qui est le seul autre qui soit présent dans ce monde.

J'hésite longuement entre garder autour du cou le collier que Levi m'a offert ou bien le ranger et le ressortir quand j'irai mieux. Au final, je l'abandonne mais après une journée sans avoir son contact froid sur ma peau, je ne peux plus supporter son absence et je le remets pour ne plus jamais l'enlever.

Je reprends mes vieilles habitudes. Je fume trop, je me bois une bière chaque soir. Il faut que j'arrête ça. Je vais encore plus me pourrir la vie.

Et j'y arrive. J'emploie toute ma motivation à rester sain, à faire beaucoup – trop – de sport tous les jours, à étudier la fin du programme de seconde et le début de celui de première. Je pars souvent pour de longues balades pour fuir la tension qui règne dans notre maison. On veut vivre séparément, mais rester ensemble. Je sais que même Levi a peur de se retrouver seul au monde. Pendant ces promenades, je te parle. Et je ne sais même plus qui tu es.

Là, je suis assis dans un restaurant vide. J'arrive bien à faire le café, maintenant. Même s'il est un peu périmé. Il fait chaud, ce qui me fait me souvenir qu'on est en juillet. Un mois qui aurait dû être dédié aux fêtes, à la plage, aux amis. Alors que je vis dans un juillet dans lequel je me morfonds, qui n'a même plus la saveur de l'été mais qui est seulement pour moi une appellation de temps qui doit s'écouler.

Je vais revenir à la belle amitié profonde qu'on avait, Levi et moi. J'attends juste le jour où mon amour se sera estompé. J'espère qu'il arrivera vite, ce jour, que je sois débarrassé de tous ces sentiments qui me rongent de l'intérieur.

Putain, j'aurais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, là. Armin, Mikasa, maman, où êtes-vous ? Je vous attends depuis cinq ans et demi. Ça commence à faire long.

Mon amour pour Levi est comme un incendie. Malgré tous mes efforts pour l'éteindre, il sera réduit en cendres quand le vent sera tombé ou qu'un grand nombre de pompiers et de Canadairs relâchera des mètres cubes d'eau. Moi, j'essaie toutes les mauvaises solutions : j'essaie de l'enterrer – mais qui a déjà vu un incendie être réduit à néant par quelques pelletées de terre ? Je tente l'éloignement, mais on n'éteint pas un feu en l'ignorant, pas vrai ?

Rien à faire.

Alors je temporise, je prends mon temps pour me calmer avant de sortir de ma chambre le matin, avant de rentrer dans la maison après ma promenade quotidienne, avant de rentrer dans la même pièce que Levi pour y passer la soirée. J'étouffe les flammes le temps de quelques heures, avant qu'elles ne me consument un peu plus quand je relâche la tension.

En octobre 2018, notre amitié a repris quelques couleurs. Mes sorties quotidiennes nous ont aidé tous les deux. Lui faisait le ménage pour se vider la tête et gérer ce que je lui avais avoué en mars, et moi j'étais parvenu à me parler à moi-même plutôt qu'à un ami imaginaire. C'était déjà mieux.

Le résultat était donc une maison dans un état étincelant de propreté et quelques marmonnements qui m'échappaient parfois, ainsi que des discussions qui tournaient lentement de plus en plus vers les éclats de rire, malgré les quelques longs moments de silence pesant.

Novembre disparut dans les brises et les pluies de l'automne.

J'enfouissais mon amour sous des couches de sourires et de rires magnifiques et superficiels. La douleur que je ressentais en respirant le parfum de Levi, en croisant son regard perçant, en écoutant sa voix, en discutant avec lui, en entendant ses remarques sarcastiques ou en « supportant » son caractère grincheux, était devenue une sorte d'habitude.

Et décembre est arrivé. Levi ne voulait toujours pas fêter son anniversaire, mais j'avais la chance de pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose à Noël. Je savais à peu près ce que je voulais lui donner. J'ai cherché ce que je voulais pendant de longues journées de pillage, pour finalement trouver ce que je désirais.

Le jour J, on s'assoit dans le parc qu'on aime tant. Je n'y étais plus retourné après le 30 mars, mais le banc en bois m'a énormément manqué.

Il me tend le cadeau qu'il m'a cherché pour Noël. Je déballe le papier et découvre un sweat rouge à capuche. La gratitude m'envahit. Il se souvient. Il s'est rappelé de la fois où je lui ai raconté que j'avais été extrêmement triste quand le sweat rouge que je portais lors du _premier 30 mars_ ne m'était plus allé après mon énorme poussée de croissance.

Je l'enfile aussitôt et malgré la différence entre les deux vêtements, je retrouve le confort de celui que j'avais étant plus jeune. La sensation me rappelle les après-midis dans le grand jardin de ma maison avec Armin et Mikasa, les goûters où ils restaient et ceux où je restait seul avec ma mère et qu'on parlait sans s'ennuyer.

J'adresse à Levi un grand sourire de remerciement – je ne suis pas prêt à lui faire un câlin et il le sait. Je lui tends alors mon cadeau.

Je retiens mon excitation et l'angoisse qu'il n'apprécie pas le présent.

Il découvre sous l'emballage un appareil photo polaroid. Il a un petit sourire au coin de la bouche, ce qui veut dire qu'il est heureux. Il inspecte l'objet sous tous les angles, et je lui précise que l'encre et le papier photo sont déjà rechargés dedans.

Il me tend l'appareil avec une esquisse de sourire et les yeux toujours – toujours ! – blasés.

« Je te fais l'honneur de prendre la première photo. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent davantage de joie et je me place tout proche de Levi, ma tête contre la sienne, ma joue atteignant le niveau de la racine de ses cheveux. J'orne mon visage de mes plus beaux traits joyeux, un grand sourire face à la caméra, et je prends la photo.

Après avoir secoué le papier glacé, l'image apparaît peu à peu et dévoile, à côté de moi, un Levi qui a un petit sourire satisfait. Je veux garder cette photo pour toujours. Je veux la garder près de mon cœur. Je veux pouvoir admirer les visages heureux qu'on a figé définitivement sur un bout de papier.

Mais je la lui tends en souriant.

« Fais-y bien attention, hein, le préviens-je.

– T'inquiète pas pour ça, morveux. »

Il n'ajoute rien de plus, mais ce qu'il a répondu me fait plaisir.

Le Nouvel An. Peut-être encore plus déprimant que le précédent.

On est en 2019. Ouah.

Janvier, février. J'ai terminé mon rattrapage de première, en faisant les trois filières générales françaises – à savoir S, ES et L – et me lance sur le programme de terminale. Levi et moi avons retrouvé une belle amitié. Elle ne sera jamais comme avant, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que j'ai retrouvé l'affection de Levi. Il n'avait jamais cessé de m'apprécier, mais j'avais besoin du temps nécessaire avant de retourner à notre relation solide.

Je l'aime toujours autant. Je l'aime peut-être même encore plus. J'aime tous les détails de Levi. Toutes les qualités, tous les défauts – même si parfois je subis son caractère insupportable, je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est. Mon cœur brisé diffuse maintenant une douleur sourde plutôt qu'un surplus de chagrin. Mais la souffrance morale est toujours bien là. Et je fais avec.

On décide de ne rien faire pour mon anniversaire, et encore moins pour la date fatidique du début de mon cauchemar. Levi me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire le matin, et on n'en reparle plus. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Ça fait sept longues années que je n'ai pas vu le vrai visage d'Armin, de Mikasa, de ma mère, de mon père, de Jean, de Sasha, de Connie, des voisins, des camarades de collège. Ils me manquent atrocement.  
Ça fait deux ans que je connais Levi, et un an entier que je réprime cet amour brûlant pour lui. Je ne fais que le répéter, mais je l'aime tant. Notre amitié ravivée me fait à la fois chaud au cœur et mal au ventre. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras à chaque seconde de la journée.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 4 juin 2019. Je suis en pleine balade habituelle et je passe par un chemin que je n'ai jamais emprunté, et c'est rare. C'est une allée bordée de vieux bâtiments sur lesquels serpentent quelques fissures. C'est normal, si ça fait sept ans qu'ils sont à l'abandon.

Une très belle maison en bois se dresse sur ma gauche. Je distingue par la fenêtre du deuxième étage un long manteau noir accroché au mur. Je repense au manteau de Levi qui commence à s'abîmer, et je décide d'aller lui récupérer celui-là.

J'enfonce la porte dont le verrou s'est affaibli au cours des années. L'intérieur de la maison est recouvert d'une couche de poussière, et j'aperçois quelques araignées courir sur le plancher en mauvais état. Il va falloir que je fasse attention où je mets les pieds, au cas où le sol serait vermoulu. Mais rien qu'imaginer le visage satisfait de Levi quand je lui ramènerai le nouveau manteau ne me fait pas hésiter une seule seconde. Je monte précautionneusement les escaliers pour l'étage, et prête attention aux grincements dangereux quand je pose mon pied sur une marche. Je parviens dans la chambre où le manteau empoussiéré m'attend. Je souris tout seul en pensant à Levi qui va se fait un plaisir de le nettoyer jusqu'à la moindre couture.

Je prends le vêtement et redescends à pas feutrés l'escalier de bois. Je traverse le salon au plancher assurément dévoré par les insectes et suis à quelques mètres de la porte.

Soudain, un craquement se fait entendre et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds.

Seule ma jambe gauche encaisse le choc de ma chute, complètement à la verticale. Les os craquent alors que je les sens remonter, heurter mon bassin et percer les muscles au-dessus. Je sens un déchirement atroce dans mon ventre, en bas à gauche. Je retombe sur le dos, hurlant de douleur, la souffrance manquant de me faire perdre conscience.

Les ténèbres ne parviennent pas tout à fait à m'emmener, et je reste dans un semi-éveil flou et embrumé du supplice dans toute ma jambe. Je réalise entre deux gémissements que je suis tombé dans les hautes fondations de la maison, qui devaient autrefois contenir une cave. Je suis dans la terre et la poussière, au milieu des cafards et des rats.

Je fouille fébrilement dans mon sac à dos qui est tombé à quelques centimètres de moi et sort ma trousse de secours. J'avale en tremblant une poignée d'antidouleurs et boit toute l'eau de ma bouteille. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dois faire pour ma jambe et l'hématome violet qui s'est répandu sur mon flanc. Je ne suis pas médecin. Je m'occupe de ma crise d'asthme grandissante et garde l'inhalateur à proximité.

Je reste un bonne heure allongé là, à chercher du regard entre deux éclairs de souffrance une possible sortie à ce sous-sol. L'obscurité est tout autour de moi, et seule la lumière perce à travers le trou que j'ai provoqué dans le plancher au-dessus.

Dans un instant de lucidité inespérée, je me souviens soudain du klaxon que j'avais décortiqué du volant d'une voiture et réarrangé pour qu'il soit portable. Avec Levi, on s'était promis de l'utiliser si on était perdu - très peu probable vu le temps qu'on passe à arpenter la ville - ou blessé afin que l'autre vienne nous chercher.

Je sors le petit bout de plastique qui peut me sauver la vie et appuie dessus. Le son strident transperce mes oreilles, mais je préfère perdre l'ouïe que la vie.

Je ne parviens pas toujours à appuyer à intermittences sur le klaxon. Je m'évanouis parfois. Je reprends des anti-douleurs que j'aurais dû un peu plus modérer.

Levi, viens me chercher. Pitié. Sauve-moi une deuxième fois. Viens m'aider…

Il ne vient pas.

Et je reste seul dans le noir, ma jambe parcourue de vagues de contractions de souffrance. C'est un véritable supplice. Je commence à trembler, et la fièvre fait perler des gouttes de sueur sur mes tempes, qui roulent ensuite pour goutter sur le sol en même temps que mes larmes. J'essaie de me rappeler si une hémorragie interne tue rapidement.

La nuit vient. Je poursuis inlassablement mes coups de klaxon qui me permettent de rester éveillé. Les ténèbres sont tout autour de moi, et parfois j'ai l'impression que des langues d'obscurité viennent s'enrouler autour de ma gorge, pressent mon crâne, appuient sans pitié sur mes os brisés. Je distingue parfois des visages familiers dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir aussitôt vus.

Au plus profond de la nuit, je me rends compte que je vais mourir.

Mais je continue d'appuyer sur le klaxon avec toute l'énergie qu'il me reste.

Et un temps indéfini après ma chute, un bruit se fait entendre sur le plancher au-dessus. Je veux hurler que je suis là, mais je parviens juste à gémir de douleur sans pouvoir contenir mes sanglots permanents. J'ai mal dans tout mon corps.

Je m'évanouis quand des bras me soulèvent. Quand je reprends conscience, je suis adossé à un mur froid. Il fait nuit et je souffre le martyre. Quelqu'un est en train de manipuler ma jambe avec précaution, mais même en la bougeant millimètre par millimètre, je hurlerais mon calvaire.

Quelqu'un… C'est Levi. Levi est venu me sauver.

Je plisse les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus net. J'émets un râle épuisé et souffrant. Une tête pâle lève son visage vers moi et je sais que je délire quand je vois des larmes couler de ses yeux si sombres dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Je suis là, Eren, je suis là. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Je me concentre sur le mantra que Levi répète. Je ressens de moins en moins de douleur, une douce chaleur s'étant répandue dans mon corps à partir de ma cuisse et de ce que j'ai supposé être mon foie. Je nage dans un monde flou.

« L… evi…

– Chut, Eren. Parle pas. Je suis là. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Sa voix est un peu cassée, usée.

« Désolé… C'était… Pour ton manteau…. »

Levi me tend ledit vêtement et arbore un sourire ondulé d'angoisse et de chagrin.

« T'aurais pas dû, Eren… Putain ce que t'es con…

– Je voulais… t'offrir quelque chose… que tu puisses aimer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fait la voix de Levi, parfois entrecoupée de brisures.

– Je t'aimerais… et toi, tu aimerais… le manteau… qui venait de moi… »

J'entends un ricanement empreint de peine.

« T'es vraiment con, Eren.

– Je voulais… »

Ma voix est coupée par un sanglot qui me vient du fond de la gorge et qui parle pour mon cœur.

« Je voulais… que tu m'aimes, Levi…. »

Des mains se posent sur mes épaules avec douceur. Je perçois le regard de Levi, et distingue son visage pâle dans la nuit. Je ne sais plus trop comment interpréter son visage, je ne sais plus ce qui est rêve et ce qui est réalité. Si ce que je voyais était vrai, je ne verrais pas des larmes perler au coin des yeux de Levi, ni sa bouche se tordre de chagrin. Pas vrai ?

Mon sauveur entrouvre sa bouche que je vois tremblante.

« Espèce d'idiot… »

Je souris. Cette insulte sonne à mes oreilles comme une réponse à ma déclaration d'amour.

« Levi… Je t'aime tellement… soufflé-je en sentant mes larmes couler le long de mon sourire.

– Je sais Eren. Je sais... »

Mes délires son entrecoupés de quelques instants de lucidité pendant lesquels je suis plus alerte des alentours, de l'aube qui peine à pointer, de la douleur dans ma jambe, mon bassin, mon ventre.

Je remarque Levi assis en biais et face à moi, qui me regarde. Je vois enfin ses yeux rougis et les traces que les larmes ont creusé sur ses joues, ses cernes.

Je ne dis rien. Le regard que nous échangeons vaut tous les mots que nous aurions pu prononcer

Je tremble, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma blessure ou à cause des yeux de Levi.

Je note la pointe de bleu dans ses iris. Il est si proche. Encore plus.

Il passe ses bras fermes mais emplis de tendresse autour de mes épaules, tout doucement, comme si j'étais un oisillon venant de naître. Tu me réchauffes un peu, Levi, mais j'ai si froid...

« Levi… Je crois que je suis en train de mourir. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je sens son souffle saccadé dans ma nuque gelée alors qu'on est en plein été.

« S'il te plaît, Levi… Pleure pas… »

Il reste dans la même position alors que sa respiration est de plus en plus hachurée.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement alors que la vie me quitte lentement. Je profite de son parfum, de ses bras autour de moi, de ses cheveux qui chatouillent ma peau, de ses yeux liquéfiés dont le bleu est ressorti, de sa peau pâle.

Du sang perle à mes lèvres. Ma jambe est un poids mort qui endure la mort. Le sang se répand dans mon corps.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Levi, je t'aime. »

Ce sont mes derniers mots.

* * *

 **Je suis désolée... J'aurais peut-être pas dû vous infliger ça en fin de chapitre ? héhé... hé... ^^'  
**

 **Ecrivez-moi une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous a fait ce chapitre. J'espère avoir tiré une petite larme à quelques-uns d'entre vous.  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, mes petits champignons ! Passez une bonne journée/soirée.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Petite annonce : je préviens dès maintenant que la publication du prochain chapitre se fera le samedi ou dimanche prochain et non pas le jeudi, car je ne réussirai pas à finir le chapitre prévu à temps (trop de travail...), donc soyez patients quelques jours de plus :)  
**

 **Disclaimer : Si j'avais inventé SNK, je ne serais pas ici à en faire des fanfictions.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lumière.

Blancheur. Éclat.

Silence.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis dans une salle. Blanche. La lumière éclatante ronge mes cils et fouille mes yeux douloureux. Le plafond que je fixe est blanc, les murs sont blancs, je suis recouvert de blanc.

La panique m'envahit. Putain, où est-ce que je suis ?

Et puis tout me revient en mémoire.

Levi. Je suis mort. Levi. Levi. Je l'ai abandonné. Il est seul. Je suis seul. Je veux être avec lui.

Je me relève brusquement en position assise. Je me sens si faible. Si fatigué. Je dois aller le retrouver. Allez, bouge, Eren.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ?

Mes mains agrippent la couverture qui me recouvre. Mes mains. Elle sont normales. Elle ne sont plus déformées, elle ne sont plus couturées de cicatrices boursouflées. Non, rendez-moi mes mains qui me font mal en hiver. Rendez-moi ces mains qui ont touché Levi.

Je parviens à remuer un peu mon pied droit, mais pas moyen de bouger ma jambe gauche. Pourtant, elle est intacte.

Je ne veux pas.

Je me redresse plus, et me place avec difficulté en position assise au bord du lit blanc, en manipulant ma jambe devenue lourde.

Je ne veux pas.

Je veux ignorer les machines autour de moi, les fils qui me transpercent la peau, la pâleur de ma peau, la maigreur de mes poignets, de mes bras, de mes jambes, de mon ventre.

Je ne veux pas que tout ait été un rêve.

Je parviens à me tenir debout. Je sais que c'est un miracle. Je devrais m'écrouler comme un fétu de paille.

Je traîne derrière moi une perfusion qui me suit en roulant alors que son fil nourrissant me tiraille au creux du coude et que je claudique, en essayant de ramener à chaque pas ma jambe gauche paralysée.

Je pousse la porte de la salle blanche. Un couloir blanc. Quelques carreaux aux couleurs pastels.

Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il peut exister des murs aussi déprimants.

Je suis dans un hôpital.

Je titube sur quelques mètres avant de devoir me soutenir à l'aide des murs. J'avance lentement. Mais j'avance. Je vais chercher Levi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en face de lui. Je vais lui hurler que je l'aime et je vais l'embrasser comme j'aurais dû l'embrasser il y a longtemps. Et tant pis s'il me repousse.

Une silhouette débouche au bout du couloir. Ce n'est absolument pas la silhouette de Levi. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

La personne s'avance très rapidement vers moi, à petits pas vifs et précipités. Je distingue une petite blonde qui doit avoir vingt ans, avec de très grands yeux bleus. Elle est habillée d'un uniforme d'infirmière.

Elle me fixe avec ses yeux immenses. Elle est statufiée. Elle est complètement choquée.

 _Je_ _suis_ complètement choqué. Je me doutais de la chose, mais voir quelqu'un d'autre après sept ans à voir mon visage ou celui de Levi, ça fait un choc.

« E-Eren ?! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment elle connaît mon prénom, elle ?

Je lis le badge qu'elle porte. Christa. Non, je ne la connais pas.

« C-C… »

J'essaie de parler mais ma voix est enrouée et je n'arrive pas à sortir un seul son. Je porte la main à ma gorge et tousse un peu.

« Où ?… » est le seul mot que je parviens à dire.

Mais la fille a compris.

« Écoute, Eren. On va retourner dans la chambre, d'accord ? Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Je hoche la tête. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Christa m'aide à retourner à ma chambre et je me retrouve de nouveau dans le lit que je viens de quitter. J'ai soudainement extrêmement froid. Et j'ai tellement peur, et je suis tellement mal d'avoir quitté Levi… Et puis, les dernières scènes que j'ai vécu me reviennent en mémoire et je tremble en repensant aux longues heures de souffrance et à mon agonie.

Christa prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle me prend la main et me tend un bloc note et un stylo.

« D'abord, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, d'accord ? Si tu peux parler, tant mieux, sinon, utilise le papier. Compris ? »

J'acquiesce. Je veux des réponses. Je suis complètement paumé.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment tu t'appelles ? »

J'essaie de parler, sans parvenir à émettre autre chose que des borborygmes inintelligibles. J'écris ma réponse.

« _Oui. Je m'appelle Eren._

– C'est bien. Et je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta faculté à écrire. Est-ce que tu peux me dire quels sont les membres de ta famille ?

Je marque sans hésiter.

« _Levi. »_

Et je rajoute en quelques secondes :

« _Ma mère, Armin, Mikasa, mon père._

– D'accord. Peux-tu me dire qui est ce Levi, s'il te plaît ?

– _Je veux des réponses. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Où est-ce que je suis ? »_

Christa me regarde longuement et soupire.

« Je sais que ça va être dur, alors tiens-toi bien.

Elle prend ma main trop lisse et normale.

« Tu es resté dans le coma pendant un peu plus de sept ans. »

Alors c'est ça, la réponse à ma grande question. C'était ça depuis le début. J'étais endormi pendant sept ans. Pour aucune raison. C'est une réponse décevante, attendue. Est-ce que c'était évident ? Oui, j'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû trouver la solution pour nous sortir de là. Mais pourquoi ce sommeil prolongé ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible, ça, de s'endormir pendant si longtemps pour rien ?

Je ferme les yeux. Je réessaie de lui parler. J'ai besoin de le faire.

« Chri...sta. »

Ma voix est rauque. Elle hoche la tête pour m'encourager.

« Veux… voir… famille. »

– Je les contacte tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul juste après ton réveil. Tu m'attends sagement, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce et tourne la tête. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes.

J'entends l'infirmière blonde qui sort dans le couloir. Je perçois sa voix sans comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient me voir. Elle en a profité pour acheter un muffin au chocolat emballé dans un sachet plastique.

Je ne peux retenir mes pleurs. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de déballer un gâteau industriel depuis environ six ans.

Christa ne dit rien et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Elle m'aide à manger lentement le muffin, que je savoure avec délice. J'en pouvais plus des derniers temps passés à manger des boîtes de conserve aux aliments farineux et à moitié périmés.

Je repose ma tête sur le coussin moelleux et attends avec une angoisse et une excitation extrêmes le moment où débarquera ma famille.

Je pense à Levi. Je vais aller le retrouver. Dès que je suis en état de marcher, je me lance à sa recherche.

Quelques dizaines de minutes s'écoulent. Et j'entends des voix précipitées dans le couloir. Elle se rapprochent. La porte de la poignée s'abaisse. Le battant s'ouvre.

Je vois ma mère.

Maman. Oh, tu es si belle. Je pensais avoir gardé ton visage en tête, mais je réalise que je ne me souvenais que de vagues traits dans un ovale flou. J'avais oublié tes yeux mordorés. J'avais oublié la fraîcheur de ta peau un peu hâlée. J'avais oublié tes cheveux bruns. Tu n'as pas changé. Et tu es tellement différente.

Elle se précipite sur moi et fond en larmes. Elle s'agrippe à moi, palpe mes épaules, effleure mes joues, m'embrasse de partout. Elle sent la bonne cuisine faite maison, la lessive familière et son parfum doux aux senteurs de fleurs qu'elle n'a apparemment pas changé.

« Eren… Eren… Oh mon cœur… »

Je pleure tellement fort. Je la serre le plus fort que je peux, mais je sens la faiblesse dans mes bras. Je voudrais qu'elle ne me quitte plus jamais. Je m'empêche de cligner des yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va disparaître si je les ferme ne serait-ce qu'une milliseconde.

Ma mère essuie les larmes qui coulent sur son sourire et se décale un peu.

Armin. Mikasa.

Vous êtes tellement beaux.

Les cheveux courts, ça te va bien, Mikasa. Tu es magnifique. Tu dois avoir brisé beaucoup de cœurs de garçons et filles amoureux. Tu m'as brisé le mien, aussi, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Armin, cette coiffure te va bien. Je t'imagine bien ramener en arrière quelques-unes de tes mèches blondes le matin. Tu est tellement grand et musclé. Où est passé le petit Armin à la coupe d'enfant que je connaissais si bien ?

Vous m'avez manqué.

Ils s'approchent de moi, des larmes plein les yeux, et m'enlacent si fort que je vais étouffer. Mais qu'importe, s'ils m'étouffent. Au moins je sais qu'ils ne vont pas disparaître.

Leurs bras sont tellement adultes. Ils sont si grands. Si beaux.

J'ai raté leur magnifique transformation de chrysalide en papillon.

Je respire leurs odeurs. Elles sont radicalement différentes de celles dont je ne parvenais plus à me remémorer, les dernières années. Armin sent le subtil parfum pour homme, le papier, le foyer chaleureux. Mikasa sent le gel douche à la lavande, le cuir, le monde extérieur.

J'ai tout raté de votre vie, mes amis.

On reste enlacés quelques minutes de plus. Quand ils s'écartent, je ressens automatiquement un vide que j'avais pourtant adopté il y a quelque temps.

Christa, qui s'était éloignée pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, revient avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je me sens perdu. Les regards matures des deux gamins qui étaient mes meilleurs amis me regardent avec une joie brillante, ma mère qui a gagné des rides et des cheveux blancs me sourit avec une douceur que j'avais perdue au fond de moi.

Ils sont autour de moi. Ils sont là pour m'aider.

Je ne suis pas seul.

Et quand je regarde ces yeux empreints de tellement de bonheur, je sais que je ne dois pas dire ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tristes.

Je me force à sourire malgré ce mélange complexe qu'est mon esprit contenant de la joie intense et de la tristesse dévorante.

« Eren, commence doucement Christa, je dois te parler de quelque chose. Tu sais que tu es un miracle, pas vrai ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Normalement, un comateux normal devient végétatif dès son réveil, et il faut des mois, voire des années, pour que la personne ne reprenne conscience. Et même là, son caractère est différent, elle a changé. Mais toi, tu t'es levé dès ton réveil et tu arrives à être tout à fait réceptif. C'est bien sûr merveilleux, mais il va falloir te garder ici assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Tu comprends ? »

Je comprends. J'acquiesce de nouveau, mais mon esprit est déjà parti ailleurs. Je veux aller en Allemagne. À Berlin. Je veux retrouver Levi. Je lui appartiens. Et je veux qu'il m'appartienne.

« Quand… sortir ? demandé-je en maudissant ma voix faible et rauque.

– Je ne peux pas prévoir ça. Mais si tout se passe bien, dans un mois à peu près. »

Un mois ? Impossible.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de ne pas me laisser submerger par la souffrance que je ressens en m'imaginant Levi après ma mort dans le monde vide.

« Peux… dormir ? »

– Bien sûr, repose-toi, Eren.

– On reste à tes côtés, me rassure Armin. »

Je suis réellement épuisé par ce réveil miracle. Mais je veux me retrouver le calme auquel je me suis habitué.

J'entends des pas qui s'éloignent. Je vais essayer de dormir. Je penserai à mon plan pour aller retrouver Levi plus tard.

Je me réveille dans la salle blanche de l'hôpital. Il n'y a personne. Je sors, personne. Je suis seul. Je cours dans tout l'édifice, mais il n'y a aucun signe de vie. Je sors à l'extérieur. Je suis dans une ruelle bordée de vieilles maisons. L'une d'elles est très belle. J'aperçois par la fenêtre un manteau noir accroché dans une chambre. Je vais aller le chercher. Il plaira à Levi. J'entre. Un trou béant m'engloutit. Je tombe. J'entends la voix de Levi qui me dit qu'il m'aime plus que tout ce qu'il a jamais pu aimer. Un craquement sonore emplit l'obscurité. Je regarde ma jambe. Elle a disparu. Levi apparaît devant moi. Il est triste. Il me dit que je l'ai abandonné.

« Eren, réveille-toi ! Eren ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je hurle à m'en écorcher la gorge. Je suis trempé de sueur et des bras puissants me tiennent contre un torse. Une main passe et repasse dans mon dos pour me calmer.

Le choc du réveil brusque et les réminiscences de mon cauchemar me font éclater en sanglots. Putain, reprends-toi, Eren. T'as aucune raison de chialer. T'as retrouvé tout le monde.

« Chut… C'est bon, tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité. » me chuchote une voix masculine.

Je distingue une chevelure blonde dans la pénombre.

« Armin, c'est toi ? »

J'ai retrouvé une voix à peu près normale. J'arrive à voir le visage de mon ami. Il sourit de façon douce, tranquille.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Je souris nerveusement et passe une main sur ma nuque humide.

« Je suis désolé, je suis un peu paumé. »

J'allume la lampe de chevet et plisse les yeux sous la lumière trop violente pour mes yeux tout juste sortis du sommeil. Armin sourit, mais j'ai passé deux ans et demi avec un expert en camouflage d'émotions. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est contrarié.

« Dis-moi ce qui va pas, Armin. »

Il a l'air surpris.

« Hein ? Mais, euh… Il n'y a rien… »

Je ricane un peu. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il était si étonné de me voir analyser ses états d'âme.

« Ça doit te sembler bizarre, hein, que je sois capable de comprendre ce qu'une autre personne ressent… murmuré-je en baissant le regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me remémore vaguement du gamin hyperactif que j'étais, et ça devait pas être facile de m'avoir pour meilleur ami. »

Armin fronce les sourcils en m'écoutant parler. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que cette main d'adulte est la sienne et que cette main sans cicatrices est la mienne.

« Eren… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Sa question me fait rater un battement de cœur. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux et plaque sur mon visage ma plus belle fausse expression incompréhensive.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Armin ? Il m'est rien arrivé ! Enfin, ajouté-je en riant, à part un coma de sept ans… »

Armin secoue la tête.

« Je vois bien que t'es différent, Eren. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Ton cauchemar si traumatisant que tu en hurlais pendant ton sommeil, ton étrange maturité alors que tu devrais avoir littéralement douze ans d'âge mental, le prénom étranger que tu criais dans ton sommeil… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer à la mention du prénom de Levi ou à l'analyse exacte de mon comportement par Armin, qu'il termine sa tirade, ses iris bleus ancrés aux miens.

« Mais par-dessus tout, c'est le regard que tu as. C'est comme si tu pleurais de l'intérieur. »

Oh, Armin.

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Et je sais qu'ilne se satisfera pas d'une excuse bidon.

« En fait, Armin... »

Mon ami blond se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me fait un petit signe de tête pour m'encourager à continuer.

« Pendant ces sept ans, j'étais conscient. »

Les yeux d'Armin s'agrandissent d'horreur et je m'empresse de rajouter :

« Je veux dire, j'étais pas conscient dans ce corps inanimé. Je vivais dans un autre monde, pendant ce temps. »

Je baisse les yeux, soudain envahi d'un grand froid.

« Un monde où j'étais seul. »

Armin a les yeux écarquillés et a pâli d'un seul coup. Il est choqué. C'est normal.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? demande-t-il toutefois d'un ton doux.

– Un peu, peut-être. Mais c'est dur, alors pas tout. Un jour, je te raconterai tout du début à la fin. Mais je risque de mettre pas mal de temps à vouloir t'en parler.

– Je respecte ça, Eren. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Et avant que je puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il ajoute :

« Et bien sûr, je n'en parlerai à personne. »

Si l'Armin de douze ans était très perspicace, celui de presque dix-neuf est véritablement clairvoyant. Une bouffée d'amour pour ce garçon m'envahit et je lui souris avec gratitude.

« Bon, ben, je vais commencer. »

Et je lui raconte quelques trucs. Je lui parle des premières semaines. Je lui parle de mon long périple. Je lui explique le goût infâme des conserves auquel je me suis habitué, quand tout a fini par manquer. Ce changement de repas que j'ai à peine remarqué dans mon chagrin d'amour et que je constate maintenant que je peux manger normalement de nouveau. Il apprend quelques anecdotes, mais rien de plus. Je ne lui parle pas de mes pensées noires. Mais un jour, quand je serai prêt, il saura tout.

Je lui dis que j'ai vécu à Berlin pendant deux ans. Et que là-bas, je n'étais pas seul.

« Je suis devenu très ami avec cet homme, qui était seul au monde comme moi. Il s'appelle Levi, murmuré-je d'une voix si basse que je ne sais pas si Armin m'entend. Et… je l'ai abandonné là-bas.

– Comment ça ? fait la voix posée de mon ami.

– Je suis… je suis mort. »

Je n'essuie même pas les larmes qui dévalent mes joues, je ne contiens que mes sanglots pour qu'ils n'explosent pas dans ma poitrine. Au lieu de ça, c'est plus comme si une bombe nucléaire implosait dans un container improbable assez résistant pour ne pas céder.

« Je suis tombé à travers le plancher d'une maison et les os de ma jambe ont probablement percé mon foie. Et je suis mort dans ses bras. Après ça, je me suis réveillé ici.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Eren. Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout ça. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à laisser ton amour coincé là-bas. »

Je sursaute et rougis à la vitesse de la lumière.

« C-Comment tu sais ?

– Enfin, tu sais comment je suis, Eren, me sort Armin avec un sourire fin. J'ai entendu la façon dont tu avais prononcé son nom. Et ça m'a suffi.

– Oh… Je vois.

– En vrai, tu dois être sacrément amoureux vu ta façon de parler de lui. »

Je souris avec gêne. Mais ça me fait du bien de parler avec Armin. Rien que le fait qu'il accepte mon homosexualité – je n'en doutais pas, mais c'est toujours angoissant – me soulage, malgré la situation qui demanderait à se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. Il agit avec tellement de naturel pour me mettre à l'aise.

Je prends soudain Armin dans mes bras. Il déploie autour de moi ses bras trop puissants pour être ceux du petit blond que je m'étais imaginé tout ce temps.

« Il me manque tellement, Armin. Si tu savais à quel point je suis fou de lui…

– Courage. Dès que tu es en état de sortir d'ici, je t'accompagne moi-même à Berlin. Et on le retrouvera. Je te le promets. »

Armin. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu es devenu si mature. Et malgré ce trou de sept ans dans nos vies, tu sais toujours comment me soulager d'un peu de ma peine.

« Par contre, Eren, tu es au courant que Mikasa voudra venir, pas vrai ? »

J'éclate d'un rire qui me libère encore un peu plus du poids énorme qui me pèse sur le cœur.

« Allez, rendors-toi, d'accord ? Je veille sur toi, alors dors sans te faire de souci.

– Merci. Tu m'avais manqué.

– Toi aussi, Eren. Allez, maintenant. Ou sinon je t'assomme pour que tu t'endormes plus vite.

– Oh mon dieu. Le petit Armin de mon enfance est devenu violent. T'as tellement changé.

– On a tous changé. Et on apprendra à se connaître de nouveau. » sourit Armin en me couvant de ses iris de la couleur du ciel.

J'obéis au nouvel Armin dictateur et me recouche dans mon lit blanc. Mon ami éteint la lumière et va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à l'air confortable mais qui me fait me sentir coupable de le laisser dormir là-dedans.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Eren. Dors. »

Je ricane faiblement et me retourne sur mon oreiller. Je ferme les yeux. La seule chose que je vois dans les ténèbres est le visage de Levi qui esquisse un sourire.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, Armin n'est plus là. Mais c'est Mikasa qui l'a remplacé. Elle a le visage enfoui dans sa main dont le coude est posé sur l'accoudoir, et ses cheveux sombres entrecoupent son visage. Elle dort silencieusement, sans même faire de bruit quand elle respire. Elle est fidèle à elle-même.

Christa vient m'apporter à pas feutrés un petit-déjeuner léger pour m'habituer de nouveau à avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. On discute en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller mon amie et j'apprends qu'elle connaît mon nom car je suis son patient depuis qu'elle est a été engagée comme infirmière, deux ans plus tôt, et que beaucoup de gens venaient me voir souvent et lui parlaient de moi.

Elle me dit qu'entre autres visites d'Armin, Mikasa et ma mère, mon père est aussi venu très souvent même si un peu moins, et une fois par mois trois jeunes venaient que j'ai deviné après sa description comme étant Jean, Sasha et Connie.

Et je réalise seulement maintenant - avec culpabilité - que je n'ai toujours pas revu mon père. Et que ses manteaux… Non, _lui_ me manque atrocement.

Elle me raconte que sa prédécesseur, une certaine Ymir, lui a raconté qu'une fois, il y a quelques années, mon coma a été agité et j'ai failli me réveiller.

Je comprends que cet instant était le moment où mon cœur s'est arrêté lors de ma tentative de suicide. Je me retiens de fondre en larmes devant Christa qui me raconte ça avec un petit sourire contrit. Et puis je me rends compte que si je m'étais réveillé à ce moment-là, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Levi. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré l'amour de ma vie.

Alors j'arrive à gérer la situation de crise.

Armin, Mikasa et ma mère restent tout l'après-midi avec moi car on est samedi. Armin a débuté des études d'océanographie et travaille pendant l'été dans la bibliothèque municipale où il allait si souvent étant plus jeune. Mikasa suit le cursus pour rentrer dans la police et vite monter en grade pour se spécialiser dans la criminelle et arrêter le plus de tueurs possibles, selon ses mots. Ma mère, quant à elle, a repris ses études à peine commencées et est devenue institutrice dans une école défavorisée. Apparemment, d'après mes deux amis, elle a beaucoup de courage et de patience, mais elle parvient à changer peu à peu la mentalité lassée de quelques-uns de ses élèves.

Et mon père… Il est toujours au même poste. Il a obtenu une augmentation. Mais ma mère sourit plus en parlant de lui et je note les regards échangés entre Armin et Mikasa.

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut m'en dire plus ? Et où est-il ?

Ils me répondent qu'il est en voyage d'affaires et va revenir dans la journée.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que je suis en plein éclat de rire en discutant avec ceux qui ont obnubilé mes pensées pendant de si longues années, la porte s'ouvre.

Et trois personnes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé venir ici aussi vite se joignent à nous.

Jean a pas mal changé, physiquement. Les cheveux du haut du crâne qu'il avait vaguement teint en un châtain foncé malgré les interdictions de ses parents sont à présent plus décolorés et je remarque les boucles d'oreilles en forme de clou noir ainsi que les piercings : la plupart qui parcourent le cartilage des oreilles, et un à son arcade sourcilière. Il est grand, peut-être ma taille, et on voit clairement ses muscles sous son débardeur. Il a l'air à l'aise avec lui-même. Je suis content pour lui, moi qui me souvenais d'un garçon facilement énervé et qui réagissait au quart de tour à cause de l'adolescence.

Sasha, elle, n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle a toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns, quoiqu'un peu plus longs, et aujourd'hui non plus attachés en queue de cheval comme à l'époque, mais en un chignon habilement désordonné traversé de deux baguettes aux ornements stylisés. Elle mentionne l'utilité de celle-ci quand elle doit vite manger quelque chose sans qu'on la voie. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Et Connie, lui… a toujours son crâne rasé. Mais son visage est beaucoup plus fin, et dans tous ses traits se lisent la gentillesse, la générosité et les éclats de rire. Je suis très heureux quand je vois Sasha et lui s'effleurer quelquefois la main et échanger des regards brillants.

Et j'éclate de rire quand Connie fait une blague sur l'homosexualité de Jean. Alors ça, j'y croyais pas ! Je suis complètement explosé de rire, et Jean a les joues roses et me frappe amicalement pour m'empêcher de me moquer de lui.

Et je fais mon coming-out par inadvertance en lui répondant, mot pour mot : « Non, mais t'inquiète, Jean, je me moque pas ! Et puis comme ça, ça nous fait un point commun ! »

Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les annonces importantes que je ne veux pas dévoiler ou dire quand je serai prêt, en temps et en heure, finissent toujours par franchir mes lèvres sans que je sois au courant ?

Si Armin sourit narquoisement – je découvre une nouvelle facette du Armin facétieux –, Connie et Sasha s'échangent des billets, l'un en râlant l'autre en souriant – mais depuis combien de temps ce pari tient-il ?! –, Jean mais surtout Mikasa sont choqués et me fixent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ils finissent par avaler l'information, et j'ignore adroitement la question qui se répète au cours de la journée : « Mais comment tu l'as découvert ? » Sauf une fois, où, pour rigoler, j'ai répondu que je m'en étais aperçu quand Armin était rentré dans la chambre juste après mon réveil. Armin a éclaté de rire, les joues un peu roses, Mikasa et Jean étaient toujours dans l'optique de prendre mes blagues au premier degré, et Connie et Sasha roulaient par terre en se tenant le ventre à force de rire. Toujours dans l'exagération, ces deux-là.

Et en fin d'après-midi, quand Jean, Connie et Sasha sont partis et qu'Armin et Mikasa font un tour dans le quartier qu'ils ont fini par connaître par cœur pour s'acheter à manger, mon père rentre en coup de vent dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Il m'apparaît considérablement vieilli. Il a des cheveux gris en abondance, et son visage compte bien plus de rides. Quand ses yeux froids se posent sur moi, je sais qu'il ne va rien faire et va me saluer poliment.

Je ne me suis jamais plus trompé.

Ses yeux impassibles ne parvenaient tout simplement pas à faire monter l'information à son cerveau. En effet, ils s'emplissent de larmes et mon père fait quelques pas hésitants vers moi. Il titube jusqu'au lit et se penche pour me faire un câlin extrêmement maladroit. Je sens son dos qui tressaille et ses épaules qui tremblent.

« Je suis désolé, Eren… » murmure-t-il si bas que je l'entends à peine.

Je m'efforce de rester maître de mes émotions. Je réalise à peine la situation. Mon père, qui ne m'a jamais fait de câlin ni même envoyé de regard tendre, est en train de m'enlacer et m'a présenté ses excuses. J'essaie de ne pas trop m'accrocher à son grand manteau désormais vieilli que j'ai gardé dans mon cœur pendant sept ans.

Mon père s'écarte et ses yeux fixent les miens avec insistance. Étant en face d'un professionnel des émotions camouflées, je songe à ce que m'a dit Armin à propos de mon regard. Il va falloir que je cache ce que j'ai vécu un peu plus profondément si je veux éviter les questions indésirables.

« Je suis conscient que de simples mots ne peuvent pas excuser l'attitude que je gardais avant ton coma, commence à expliquer mon père comme s'il attendait de pouvoir me dire ça depuis des siècles. Mais quand j'ai su que tu ne te réveillerais probablement jamais de ce sommeil soudain, j'ai réalisé que tu comptais beaucoup plus pour moi que je ne le pensais. C'est horrible de dire ça, j'en suis conscient. Alors… J'espère sincèrement que le temps te permettra de me pardonner.

– La personne à qui tu dois t'excuser est maman, répliqué-je. J'espère bien que tu l'as déjà fait. »

Il émet un petit rire et pose gauchement sa grande main, si semblable aux miennes, sur mon épaule.

« Oui, je me suis rendu compte de la connerie dont j'ai fait preuve. On s'est réconcilié il y a quatre ans.

– Tant mieux. Quant à moi, je confirme que j'aurai besoin de temps pour te pardonner. Non pas que je veuille te tenir à l'écart de ma vie pendant la prochaine décennie, mais si je te pardonne aussi facilement, t'apprendras jamais. »

Il hoche la tête. Il a compris. Et ses yeux se plissent d'un faible sourire.

« Quand es-tu devenu si adulte ? » murmure-t-il en contemplant mon visage.

Je veux lui répondre « Quand je suis resté seul, quand j'ai marché jusqu'à Berlin, quand j'ai voulu me suicider deux fois, quand j'ai eu le cœur brisé, quand je suis mort dans les bras de celui que j'aime. »

Mais je lui réponds en plaisantant :

« Oh, tu sais, mon cerveau a peut-être mûri en même temps que mon corps pendant mon coma ! »

Jusqu'en milieu de soirée, on parle de beaucoup de choses. Il me confie énormément de réponses à mes questions sur son passé, et quand je lui en demande la cause, il me répond simplement que c'est quelque chose qu'il avait décidé de faire si je me réveillais.

Il m'apprend que l'hôpital a voulu me débrancher, il y a un an environ. Apparemment, Mikasa et ma mère se sont battues comme des lionnes, Armin a vaillamment tenu leurs positions à coups d'arguments bien placés, et lui a voyagé à l'autre bout du monde pour ramener un avocat américain de renom qui les a aidés à me maintenir en vie.

Je leur suis tellement reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, Armin et Mikasa restent beaucoup avec moi, et malgré mes protestations, ils répliquent à chaque fois que leurs profs n'auront rien à dire s'ils s'excusent d'avoir passé du temps avec leur ami tout juste sorti d'un coma long de plusieurs années.

Parfois, Armin me sourit avec gentillesse et me demande du regard si je tiens le coup. Je garde des traits calmes et note que Mikasa remarque nos échanges silencieux. Et alors que je m'attendais à voir son côté surprotecteur ressurgir et Mikasa me bombarder de questions, elle fronce simplement les sourcils et n'intervient pas.

Ils ont tous les deux bien mûri, pas vrai ?

Mais moi aussi, j'ai changé. Peut-être que je serais resté le même gamin énervé si je n'avais pas passé cinq ans entièrement seul. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même. Et j'ai ressenti des émotions si négatives qu'elles me laisseront des cicatrices pour toujours. J'ai aussi rencontré la personne avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Et tant pis pour ceux qui diront que c'est juste mon premier amour, que c'est de passage. Moi, je sais que c'est différent.

Le lendemain, alors que je réfrène à grand-peine ma frustration et le vide béant que me laisse l'absence de Levi, Armin et Mikasa me montrent sur Internet les choses importantes qui se sont passées ces sept dernières années. Je n'ose pas leur dire que voir toutes ces nouvelles lois, ces films, ces technologies, ces morts, me hurlent à quel point je suis passé à côté de toute une partie de ma vie.

Plus tard, j'insiste pour qu'ils rentrent, étant accablés de devoirs à faire et le couloir d'un hôpital n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour s'en occuper. Ma mère prend le relais – ils sont tous décidés à ne jamais me laisser seul – et on parle de beaucoup de choses. Elle est si douce, si compréhensive, que j'hésite à lui parler de mon coma conscient. Mais ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Je la harcèle presque pour qu'elle me raconte comment s'est passé le moment où ils m'ont retrouvé, endormi dans la cave. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Et je regrette aussitôt que les larmes se mettent à abonder sur ses joues.

Elle me dit qu'Armin a trouvé Mikasa, qui l'a ensuite aidé à me chercher pendant qu'elle préparait à manger. Ils ont commencé à abandonner et à me crier de sortir de ma cachette, mais comme je ne répondais pas, elle s'est jointe à eux, un peu inquiète. C'est elle qui a remarqué la porte mal refermée qui menait à la cave et qui a appelé Armin et Mikasa pour qu'ils me fassent la surprise. Au début, quand ils m'ont trouvé endormi sous l'escalier, ils ont éclaté de rire et se sont gentiment moqués de moi. Ils m'ont secoué et, croyant que je faisais semblant d'avoir un sommeil de plomb, m'ont décrit tout le repas que ma mère était en train de cuisiner. J'étais un vrai morfale, à l'époque. Ç'aurait dû marcher.

Je ne me réveillais toujours pas. Ils ont appelé ma mère en criant, qui s'est précipitée. Elle m'a secoué, puis a appelé les pompiers. Alors qu'Armin pleurait et que Mikasa avait plongé son nez dans son écharpe, ils lui avaient demandé si elle savait pourquoi j'étais dans un sommeil impossible de m'en tirer. Personne n'a compris le phénomène. Ils m'ont installé à l'hôpital et m'ont déclaré comateux après quelques jours.

Le reste, elle ne l'a pas raconté. Mais mon père m'avait déjà un peu parlé des journées où se succédaient ma mère, Armin et Mikasa, et où ils me racontaient leur journée en me tenant la main. Peut-être était-ce ça, la présence douce-amère que je ressentais perpétuellement.

Je me sentais tellement mal de leur avoir fait tant de peine.

Ma mère est repartie en début de soirée. Christa a insisté qu'il fallait que je me repose. En réalité, elle a compris que malgré ma joie de leur parler et de les voir, je suis épuisé par toutes ces visites. Je me recouche dans mon lit après le repas chaud que je savoure malgré sa piètre qualité, et me rends compte de quelque chose alors que je porte la main à mon cou, par habitude.

Dans la réalité, Levi ne m'a jamais offert de pendentif assorti à la couleur de mes yeux. Je ne lui ai jamais offert d'appareil polaroid, et cette photo qu'on a prise n'existe pas. L'écharpe rouge est en bon état et non pas effilochée, imprégnée de boue, d'eau de pluie et ne sent pas la sueur. Cette maison à Berlin est dans l'état dans lequel son propriétaire le désire, et non pas aménagée comme Levi et moi l'avons fait. Ce parc où nous aimions nous poser est exposé au regard de tous ceux qui y passent, et ce banc ne nous appartient pas.

J'ai l'impression que mon estomac se bloque et que mon souffle peine à circuler, et mon nez me picote alors que je me retiens de verser d'énièmes larmes. Mais je me console un peu en pensant aux nouveaux souvenirs que Levi et moi pourrons nous créer dans cette réalité habitée par le monde entier.

Une semaine passe.

Le mélange de frustration, de chagrin, de colère et d'angoisse qui m'agite va me rendre fou. Je me plonge corps et âme dans mon rétablissement, dans la rééducation douloureuse de ma jambe gauche - qui, selon les médecins, est inexplicablement paralysée -, mes repas que je dévore désormais sans aucune envie, les conversations qui me font me sentir agressé. J'ai vécu si longtemps seul, ou avec seulement Levi, un homme qui aime le calme, que le défilé de visites me donne l'impression que des voix hurlent tout le temps dans mes oreilles. J'ai besoin de calme. J'ai besoin de silence. J'ai besoin de Levi.

Je me confie un peu à Armin, quelques soirs. Mais je me suis trop habitué à tout garder en moi.

Une seconde semaine passe. Je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas profiter de ma famille tout juste retrouvée. Mais mon cœur crie un appel constant à l'homme que j'ai abandonné, que j'aime plus que tout et qui m'attend peut-être, quelque part. Et j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'il hésite peut-être encore à se suicider, là-bas, dans ce monde qui nous a abrités. Je sais bien que prendre la décision de mettre fin à ses jours est si difficile que ce mot même est un euphémisme, et qu'on pense résoudre dans la mort tout notre chagrin et notre désespoir. J'espère vraiment qu'il a compris qu'il fallait mourir pour sortir de là, et que ce n'est pas sa solitude qui l'aura poussé à se tuer.

Je me traîne dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour renforcer mes muscles. La paralysie de ma jambe est temporaire et devrait se résorber, selon mon médecin, et a été causée par le coma dont je sors. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. En réalité, un traumatisme connu de moi seul reste dans mon corps et me raidit les muscles.

J'appelle un coiffeur spécialisé dans les services à domicile pour qu'il vienne m'arranger ces cheveux coupés une fois par an par les infirmières, celles qui se sont l'une après l'autre occupées de moi.

Je brûle ma frustration comme un carburant excellent mais vite épuisé. Le soir, alors que mon corps demande plus de sommeil, mes pensées se bousculent et je reste immobile dans mon lit, car je sais que si je bouge, tous mes efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes se briseront. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Levi vaut plus que toute ma famille ? Cette urgence de le revoir, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix grave et sarcastique, de sourire à ses injures devenues banales, d'être simplement à ses côtés et de respirer son parfum, est-ce qu'elle vaut plus que le sentiment de soulagement et de joie d'être de nouveau avec ma mère, Armin, Mikasa, mon père, Jean, Sasha, Connie et bien d'autres ?

Je suis complètement perdu. Pour m'endormir, je m'imagine être dans ma chambre dans la maison de Berlin, et me dis que Levi est dans la pièce d'à côté, respirant silencieusement dans un sommeil qui est le seul à détendre complètement ses moindres traits. Je repense parfois à la seule nuit où je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de me glisser à ses côtés et que malgré mes explications foireuses, il m'a jeté du lit à coups de pied au petit matin.

Vers la fin de ma troisième semaine de ce que j'appelle désormais ma « détention », on m'annonce que je peux retourner chez moi si je me ménage assez. J'ai une tonne de vitamines, nutriments et compléments alimentaires à prendre à chaque repas.

Mais quand je me change, je ne regarde pas mes côtes apparentes ni la circonférence effrayante de mes jambes et de mes bras. Je regarde l'absence de toutes les cicatrices que je me suis faites pendant ma longue marche et auxquelles je me suis habitué. Les cicatrices à mes mains, à mes bras, à ma hanche, dans le bas de mon dos, à ma cuisse gauche, me manquent. Ma cheville un peu tordue, s'étant mal ressoudée après ma fracture dans la forêt, me manque aussi, bizarrement.

La seule chose qui reflète encore mon passé inconnu est mon regard. Je l'ai constaté dans le miroir. Et je me suis maudit de montrer autant d'émotions dans ces petits lacs vert et bleu. Je ne veux pas être à plaindre. Il me reste juste à prendre le premier train pour Berlin et d'aller retrouver Levi. Et là, je le prendrai dans mes bras et mon âme en peine retrouvera le confort de sa présence.

C'est ma mère qui vient me chercher à l'hôpital et qui me ramène à la maison.

La maison. Environ six ans que je n'y suis pas allé. Je remarque, en passant dans les rues du quartier, que malgré quelques changements, tout garde la même ambiance qu'à l'époque. Les domiciles des voisins sont les mêmes, quoique leur jardin un peu différent et leur façade plus ou moins bien entretenue.

Ma maison ne fait pas exception à ces changements. Alors que je me souvenais d'une grande demeure assez luxueuse mais très froide, celle qui me fait face est beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'aménagement du jardin, avec ses transats et son paravent coloré orné de guirlandes pas encore allumées, ou si c'est sa façade repeinte en un gris-bleu pâle qui me fait penser à un ciel clair, mais aussi à la maison bleue dans cette rue de Berlin.

Ma mère, fière de l'apparence de sa maison, ne comprend pas quand je commence à pleurer doucement, le visage dans la main. Je ne lui dis rien. Peut-être, un jour, en même temps qu'Armin et Mikasa. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Quand on rentre, je suis accroché au bras de ma mère et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant l'évolution de l'intérieur. Les meubles ont été entièrement remplacés par une couleur plus chaude – merci le porte-feuille de mon père –, le canapé et les nombreux fauteuils ne sont plus de cuir froid mais de tissu aux jolies teintes neutres, recouverts de coussins colorés. On dirait que la relation améliorée de mes parents se reflète dans le mobilier.

Des photos parcourent les murs. Je suis partout, même si mon âge dans les cadres s'arrête à douze ans. Je vois des nouvelles images, comme Mikasa diplômée, mes parents au restaurant, un sourire aux lèvres, ou encore un Armin adolescent, de dos, assis sur la balançoire que je n'ai pas repérée dans le jardin.

« Elle est passée où, cette balançoire ? » demandé-je donc à ma mère.

Elle me sourit tristement.

« Personne n'avait envie de la garder, car on ne savait pas si tu allais te réveiller. On a gardé l'espoir longtemps, mais ça devenait dur de croire que tu reviendrais parmi nous. Il n'y a qu'Armin qui voulait la laisser intacte. On a pris cette photo à son insu avant qu'on ne la démonte. »

Je hoche la tête. C'est dommage. Je me serais bien assis encore une fois, moi sur la balançoire de gauche, Armin sur celle de droite, et Mikasa assise par terre en face de nous parce qu'elle insistait à chaque fois pour nous laisser le cul au propre. On était tous les deux ses petits frères, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'appartenions à son sang.

Ces souvenirs sont révolus.

Ce soir-là, quand je me couche dans ce lit froid, dans cette chambre que ma mère a réussi à nettoyer et à ranger de tout ce qui devait être jeté avant mon arrivée, j'ai envie de me téléporter à Berlin. Je voudrais m'allonger à côté de Levi, qu'importe où il soit, même si c'est dans son lit d'hôpital. Ou tout simplement frapper à la porte de la maison bleue et y rentrer comme si j'étais réellement un habitué des lieux.

Ces souvenirs-là aussi sont révolus.

Avant de me coucher, j'ai appelé Armin. Je lui ai demandé si il avait quelque chose de prévu le lendemain, et même s'il avait eu des projets, il m'aurait quand même répondu que non, je le sais. Je lui avoue vouloir aller à Berlin dès demain et il propose aussitôt de m'accompagner en train. Je ne veux pas perdre un seul instant. Je me sens un peu mal dans mon corps grandi, comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu dans mon sommeil n'avait jamais existé. J'ai mal aux muscles, je suis essoufflé quand je monte un escalier ou quand je marche trop longtemps. J'aimerais qu'on me rende mes jambes en acier, mes pieds à la plante solide, mon endurance de sportif de haut niveau que j'ai construite à force de m'épuiser tous les jours à essayer d'oublier mes sentiments pour Levi.

Je ne regrette pas de m'être réveillé, non. Mais j'aurais aimé que la solution pour sortir de ce monde n'ait pas été l'abandon pur et simple de tout ce que j'avais vécu. C'est étrange. Je ne rêvais que de rentrer chez moi, et maintenant que j'y suis, je veux garder des preuves de cette existence rêvée, le bon comme le mauvais. C'est un principe de l'être humain. On désire ce qu'on ne peut obtenir.

Je m'endors très tard, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de cette chambre que j'avais quand j'étais encore un enfant, le cœur battant dans le vide comme un grondement de tonnerre.

* * *

 **Enfin une fin de chapitre sans suspense ! Yaaay !**

 **Toujours des chapitres longs, mais encore une fois, ça me paraîtrait moyen de couper au milieu.**

 **Laissez-moi une review, ça me redonnerait de l'énergie avec mon décourage causé par tout mes devoirs et je terminerais plus faiclement le chapitre en cours pour la semaine prochaine...  
**

 **Bon, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée/soirée, et je vous fais des bisous mes champignons !**

 **Sur ce, je retourne écouter du twenty one pilots... O.O**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai presque failli réussir. Presque. Je vous avais promis dimanche, et ce sera lundi, à 00:33. J'ai essayé, pourtant.**

 **La prochaine publication se fera dans une semaine, le dimanche.**

 **Disclaimer : SNK ne m'appartient pas, bla, bla, bla.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le réveil me tire du sommeil en sursaut. Je panique quelques instants avant d'éteindre l'alarme de mon téléphone provisoire. Il est censé être le vieux téléphone d'Armin, mais pour moi il est bien plus avancé que celui dont je rêvais quand j'étais au collège.

J'ai mal à la mâchoire et mon crâne me lance atrocement. J'ai dû beaucoup serrer les dents dans la nuit.

Je prépare maladroitement un sac de voyage, ma jambe lourde et raide me gênant. Tout compte fait, elle ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Ni les fantômes de rhumatismes que je sens dans mes mains. Ce sont les restes de mes expériences passées et effacées.

Quand je descends dans le salon, ce n'est pas ma mère que je trouve en train de cuisiner, mais mon père. Je retiens une réplique sarcastique qui aurait jailli de ma bouche si j'avais eu douze ans, et le rejoins en silence. Je ravale ma douleur en réalisant que j'imite les pas glissés habilement de Levi, qui aime me surprendre le matin et esquisser une moue satisfaite quand je sursaute brusquement à sa voix grave.

« Tu prépares quoi ? demandé-je.

– Un repas pour ta mère, me répond calmement mon père. Elle n'aura pas le temps de revenir manger ici ce midi, donc je lui fais ça en avance. »

Je hoche la tête et souris à mon père avec appréciation.

« Écoute… Je vais partir, aujourd'hui. » annoncé-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Il arrête de couper sa tomate et me fixe avec incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Où ? Et pour combien de temps ?

– Calme-toi, papa, rigolé-je doucement. Je pars avec Armin. Rien ne va m'arriver.

– Alors… pourquoi ? »

J'esquisse une moue que j'essaie de ne pas rendre trop triste.

« J'ai juste besoin de faire quelque chose. Je t'en raconterai la raison un jour, avec maman et Mikasa. J'ai… vraiment besoin de faire ça. »

Mon père ne parle pas pendant quelques secondes, puis soupire et sourit en posant une main chaleureuse sur mon épaule.

« Très bien, je te fais confiance. Et je fais surtout confiance à Armin pour te ramener en un seul morceau.

– Merci. Essaie de contenir maman quand elle l'apprendra.

– Je vais essayer. On verra bien. Pense à m'envoyer des messages pour me tenir au courant. »

J'acquiesce et on se sourit. Je sors de la maison muni de mon sac Eastpak qui, dans la réalité, n'est pas déchiré à force d'usure intensive et abandonné dans la chambre d'une maison à la façade bleu ciel, à Berlin.

Une petite voiture blanche très visiblement d'occasion attend au coin de la rue. Je claudique jusqu'au véhicule, et Armin sort rapidement et m'aide malgré mes protestations. En effet, malgré les prévisions des médecins, le traumatisme reste et me laissera probablement des séquelles. Personne sauf moi ne comprend l'origine de la raideur de ma jambe, et peut-être aussi mon ami blond qui est bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Je jette mon sac sur la banquette et m'y assois. Je découvre notre chauffeur qui nous conduira à la gare : le très cher Jean Kirschtein.

« Comment va mon gay improvisé préféré ? raille celui-ci.

– Comme quelqu'un qui a bien dormi. Ce n'est pas trop ton cas, toi qui est en couple, non ? D'ailleurs, comment va Marco, le cheval ?

Jean fait un sourire sardonique que je distingue dans le rétroviseur central et appuie sur l'accélérateur. Je souris à mon tour quand un petit gloussement se fait entendre du côté d'Armin.

Pendant le trajet, j'observe la ville que je n'ai eu le temps de revoir. À l'endroit où se trouvait l'épicerie qu'Armin, Mikasa et moi visitions régulièrement pour nous acheter des bonbons avec la petite monnaie qu'on récoltait, il ne reste désormais qu'un McDonald's. Les effluves grasses m'écœurent quand on passe à côté et je détourne la tête. Je ne peux pas oublier ces sept ans que j'ai raté.

Je note que l'œil bleu d'Armin me surveille avec inquiétude et que même Jean jette quelques regards dans le rétroviseur pour voir si je vais bien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars, je suis juste un peu dépassé. » les rassuré-je en me plaquant un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils ne répondent rien, mais leur sollicitude me touche beaucoup plus que je ne voudrais leur faire croire.

On arrive à la gare et je souhaite à Jean de bien profiter de Marco, et si lui y voit une phrase douteuse, Armin me jette un œil triste qui en dit long sur ce qu'il a compris du double sens de mes mots. Il sait que je suis atrocement amoureux et que je vais revoir celui que j'aime plus que tout.

Mais j'ai mon meilleur ami avec moi. Alors je tiendrai le coup. J'ai bien survécu à cinq ans de solitude, un cœur brisé et une mort. Je peux le faire.

Armin marche lentement à côté de moi, à mon rythme. Je m'excuse plusieurs fois, et lui , il agite la main pour me signifier que ce n'est pas grave, mais je serre les dents en maudissant cette jambe douloureuse. J'attire souvent les regards. En même temps, je souffle comme un bœuf et je traîne ma jambe avec aussi peu de talent qu'un escargot qui se serait soudainement retrouvé avec des pattes.

On arrive au bon quai et personne ne se lève pour me laisser une place le temps d'attendre le train. J'avais oublié à quel point les gens peuvent être… les gens, quoi.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque la jeune fille debout au milieu des autres personnes patientant pour leur train. Je la signale à Armin qui écarquille les yeux et fronce les sourcils. On se dirige vers elle.

« Mikasa ? »

Elle se retourne et le visage familier de ma sœur adoptive nous fait face.

« Ah, je vous cherchais, déclare-t-elle avec flegme.

– Comment ça, tu nous cherchais ? intervient Armin. Comment tu savais qu'on partait pour Berlin ? J'en ai parlé à personne ! »

Mikasa fixe longuement Armin puis plisse légèrement les yeux.

« D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû me tenir au courant. C'est pas très sympa de ta part. »

Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi. Tous les deux, vous êtes des amis indignes. »

Armin et moi échangeons un regard.

« Mais du coup, comment t'as su ? la relancé-je.

– Un bon enquêteur ne révèle ses sources qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Vous ne saurez jamais comment j'ai découvert votre petite virée. »

Mikasa pouvait être très flippante, quand elle le voulait.

« …Ok, soupire Armin. On est désolés. On aurait dû t'en parler. »

Il me donne un coup de coude discret et je m'empresse de m'excuser à mon tour.

C'est à ce moment-là que le train arrive en gare et on monte s'installer. Monter les marches est un vrai supplice pour moi et je provoque des embouteillages qui font râler les passagers. Finalement, Armin, Mikasa et moi nous asseyons à l'un de ces carrés de sièges entourant une table. Alors que le train redémarre, Mikasa se penche vers nous.

« Donc en fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on va à Berlin ? »

* * *

« Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là, Eren ? Tu aimes un homme de dix ans ton aîné ? Comment tu l'as rencontré, d'abord ? Est-ce qu'il te paie pour faire… des choses ?

– Merde, Mikasa, laisse-moi parler ! Je viens à peine de te dire la situation que tu t'emballes !

– Eren t'expliquera. Pour le moment, laisse-lui du temps. »

Armin qui prend la parole pour réprimander Mikasa, ça en impose. D'ailleurs, elle s'est renfoncée dans son siège, ses sourcils sont froncés et elle est tendue.

« Ok. Mais je veux le rencontrer avant qu'Eren ne s'engage trop, marmonne-t-elle.

– Bien entendu. Je verrai moi-même comment il est, acquiesce Armin.

– Je suis pas votre fils, calmez vos ardeurs ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! »

Mes deux amis me fixent avec le même regard circonspect, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, je pourrai pas vous arrêter, de toute façon.

– Dans tous les cas, on allait pas te demander ton avis, Eren, réplique Mikasa. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais leur comportement surprotecteur me réchauffe le cœur.

Le voyage est long. Je regarde la campagne et les poteaux reliés de fils électriques parcourir le paysage. Armin somnole vaguement, et s'affaisse de plus en plus sur son accoudoir, comme s'il était liquide. Le pauvre. Il a dû se coucher très tard pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs _et_ venir me voir tous les jours à l'hôpital. Mikasa, elle, traîne sur son téléphone en me jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil. Peut-être qu'elle doute encore de ma présence parmi eux.

Mais son regard insistant devient un peu pesant.

– Euh… Mikasa, pourquoi tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure ?

Elle pince légèrement les lèvres et ses sourcils se froncent à peine.

– C'est juste que… Tes yeux m'ont manqué. Les photos, ce n'est pas pareil.

Je me penche vers elle et pose ma main sur la sienne avec douceur.

– Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait subir tout ça.

Mikasa ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Puis elle les rouvre.

– Je vais m'acheter un truc au bar-resto.

Elle se lève et la porte du wagon se referme sur elle en glissant silencieusement.

Dois-je la suivre ? Elle a probablement besoin d'être seule, de se calmer de son côté, et je vais sans doute l'embêter si je vais la voir.

Alors je me redresse à mon tour et me dirige au bar.

Elle est face à la vitre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Ses mèches noires masquent son visage, même de profil. Mais même avec le visage à la vue de tous, personne ne devinerait qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. Heureusement que j'ai un peu d'expérience dans le domaine, car pouvoir aider ma sœur et être l'un des seuls à pouvoir lire en elle facilement me fait plaisir. C'est très égoïste de ma part, mais je m'en fous.

Je racle ma gorge pour ne pas la surprendre dans son dos et me retrouver au sol avec les bras coincés dans le dos.

– Hé, Mikasa…

Elle ne bouge pas.

– Regarde-moi.

Mon amie se retourne lentement, et lorsque je vois enfin son visage, ses yeux sont baissés au sol et les coins de sa bouche sont imperceptiblement tournés vers le bas. C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas : je sais qu'elle est malheureuse. Et je comprends qu'elle est complètement perdue par rapport à mon réveil inespéré.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la force tendrement à croiser mon regard.

– Si fixer mes yeux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre peut te faire te sentir mieux, alors je suis là pour toi. D'accord ?

– Hmm. Va pour les yeux. Je ne veux même pas penser au « quoi que ce soit d'autre ».

Je pouffe et voir un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres me satisfait.

– Allez, laisse-moi t'acheter un Snickers à quarante euros comme ils vendent ici et rejoignons notre cher blondinet.

Le trajet s'est terminé et nous sommes arrivés à la gare centrale de Berlin, en allemand la Berlin Hauptbahnhof – et pourquoi je m'étonne du fait qu'Armin parle allemand ?

Habitée, cette ville me donne une impression de vie et d'agitation. Et je garderai marquée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire l'image des chaussettes dans les sandales – non, ce n'est pas un cliché – et les shorts moulants de nombreux cyclistes.

En avançant dans les rues aux côtés d'Armin et Mikasa, en croisant tant de personnes, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas être dans la même ville que j'ai habitée pendant des années. Certaines choses sont même différentes dans la réalité, mais je finis par me retrouver à ma place et je sais précisément où tourner pour rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche. Mikasa est extrêmement perplexe et est chaque fois interrompue dans ses questions par Armin qui essaie de retarder l'inévitable annonce. Je le ferai, un jour, et peut-être bientôt. Mais pour le moment, ma sœur n'est pas prête et j'en ai eu la preuve dans le train.

On commence notre recherche de chaque hôpital de Berlin. Sur Internet, il est écrit qu'il y en a cent quinze. Ça va être long.

Faire les trajets entre chaque édifice médical devient très lassant. Armin et Mikasa, qui n'ont pas ma motivation, fatiguent assez vite. Enfin, « vite », c'est-à-dire après plusieurs jours. Notre hôtel est assez miteux, n'ayant ni les uns ni les autres énormément d'argent.

Je leur propose de rentrer sans moi, mais ils insistent pour rester et m'aider à chercher. Cependant, après deux jours supplémentaires, ils admettent devoir retourner à leur obligations et me laissent malgré mes protestations l'argent liquide qu'ils avaient apporté.

Tous les matins, je me lève à six heures. Je me dirige aussitôt vers le premier hôpital que je n'ai pas visité. Dans certains complexes, on m'indique après une longue conversation si un homme nommé Levi Ackerman est interné là. Dans d'autres, on me refuse l'information et je passe au peigne fin le plus discrètement possible toute la section pour les patients plus ou moins permanents. Chaque jour, je vois des malades, des blessés, des familles tristes et des blouses blanches. Et chaque jour, je me sens de plus en plus désespéré. Armin et Mikasa m'appellent, parfois. Et j'ai eu droit au sermon interminable de ma mère qui m'a à la fois donné le sentiment que je perdais mon temps précieux et m'a aussi rendu joyeux. Ça m'a fait du bien de me faire engueuler par ma mère.

Aujourd'hui est le septième jour de recherches et je me traîne malgré ma jambe extrêmement douloureuse, mes ampoules aux pieds et ma lourde lassitude dans un énième hôpital. À l'accueil, la secrétaire est clairement une petite nouvelle et a visiblement craqué pour moi. Elle me sourit trop largement et gigote un peu sur son siège. Je suis désolé pour elle, mais elle va m'être utile. Je lis rapidement son nom inscrit sur son badge.

« Excusez-moi, euh… Mina, commencé-je en anglais, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'informer si un homme du nom de Levi Ackerman séjourne ici ?

– Oh, et bien… bafouille-t-elle en rougissant. Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous donner cette information… »

Je remercie mon élan de détermination à retrouver Levi qui m'empêche de bégayer et mourir de honte.

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger. »

Et le clin d'œil du parfait connard.

Elle fond sur sa chaise et pose une main fébrile sur sa joue pour essayer de calmer ses rougeurs.

« Attendez une minute, monsieur. »

Ladite Mina se tourne vers son ordinateur, clique quelques fois et fait défiler la base de données avant de rapprocher son visage de l'écran pour mieux lire.

« Oui, il y a bien un Levi Ackerman ici. Puis-je… »

Mon cerveau ne parvient pas à saisir les paroles qui suivent cette information.

Je l'ai trouvé.

Je vais revoir mon nain grincheux, sarcastique et pessimiste. Ses sourires en coin qu'il est parvenu à m'offrir au bout d'un moment. Ses cheveux de la couleur des ailes de corbeau, sa peau pâle, ses yeux gris avec une infime touche de bleu. Le fantôme de son parfum de café que j'imaginerai parmi les odeurs de médicament et de désinfectant.

Je n'attends même pas qu'elle ait fini de parler et me penche au-dessus du bureau pour voir le numéro de la chambre de Levi. Mina proteste et quelques personnes tournent la tête vers nous, mais je file déjà.

Chambre n°425.

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux dans les couloirs blancs, frôle un grand nombre de gens et me cogne à beaucoup d'autres. Je ne jette même pas un coup d'œil à l'ascenseur qui est beaucoup trop lent et occupé par trop de personnes. J'essaie d'ignorer la douleur dans ma jambe alors que je monte le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. Je peine à reprendre mon souffle et je manque de m'écrouler par terre plusieurs fois quand ma jambe ne me répond plus correctement. Mon cœur bat de manière si précipitée, si forte, que je n'entends plus que ça.

Je gravis la dernière marche et me traîne avec toute la force qu'il me reste dans le couloir beaucoup plus vide qu'au rez-de-chaussée. J'arrive tout juste à clarifier ma vision à moitié floutée et emplie de petits points noirs, et je prends appui à la rampe sur le côté alors que ma jambe cède.

 _Levi._

Chambre n°401.

Chambre n°409.

N°417.

N°422.

425.

J'y suis.

J'ouvre la porte.

La chambre est déserte. Le lit est vide.

La fatigue des tous ces jours de recherche, la nausée que je maintenais éloignée revient comme un raz-de-marée dans mon corps et la douleur dans ma jambe raide et épuisée m'envahit. Je m'écroule et perçois du coin de l'œil le sol se rapprocher sans que je puisse me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit.

Des bras me soutiennent brusquement et me posent fermement mais sans brutalité sur une chaise non loin.

« Doucement, doucement. Voilà. Calme-toi. »

Ce n'est pas la voix de Levi.

Je garde mes yeux fermés pour reprendre contenance. Et puis je ne veux pas voir l'absence de l'homme que j'ai attendu et cherché avec tant d'espoir.

Un verre se glisse sur mes lèvres et le bon samaritain qui m'a permis de ne pas m'éclater la gueule sur le carrelage me fait boire lentement en maintenant ma nuque pour m'aider.

« Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es. »

Assez froid, ce bon samaritain, en fait.

Je rouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à un homme de l'âge de Levi, sans doute un peu plus, bâti comme un soldat américain. En fait, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu glacier et sa mâchoire carrée confirment le stéréotype.

« Excusez-moi… J'ai dû me tromper de chambre. » marmonné-je d'une voix rauque et en essayant de me relever.

Une main vient s'appuyer sur mon épaule et me force à me rasseoir. Les yeux bleus me transpercent.

« Fais attention, petit. Tu pourrais te retrouver avec des problèmes sur le dos si la sécurité vient jusqu'ici.

– Je cherchais quelqu'un, avoué-je pour éviter la confrontation. Mais il n'est pas là. Donc j'ai dû me tromper de chambre.

– Et qui est-ce ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous concerne, monsieur. »

Je soutiens son regard qui a l'air de traverser le mien pour percer un trou jusqu'à l'arrière de mon crâne.

« Bon, et bien… Je vais vous laisser, si vous me permettez, dis-je en me levant difficilement. Merci de m'avoir sauvé d'une possible commotion cérébrale. Au revoir. »

Je contourne l'homme qui s'est redressé en même temps que moi et je franchis la porte une deuxième fois.

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est en train d'écraser ma poitrine et pèse lourdement sur mon estomac.

Tout ça aura servi à rien. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi une chambre au nom de Levi Ackerman, à Berlin, à l'étage des patients qui restent à l'hôpital pour une longue durée, ne serait pas le mien. Je redescends par l'ascenseur. Je vais au restaurant de l'édifice dans l'espoir de regagner un peu d'énergie après ma course enfiévrée qui m'a vidé de mes forces. J'évite bien sûr l'accueil et la secrétaire que j'ai vulgairement laissée.  
Je m'achète un sandwich salade-poulet qui m'a l'air infâme et je m'assois à une table libre, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand ma jambe ne doit plus supporter mon poids.

Je vois plusieurs types de personnes.

Un petit vieux, tout seul, à une table, avec un jus de fruits et un peu de pain, des fils lui sortant des narines et un réservoir à oxygène posé à côté de lui.

Une femme à la peau grisâtre et au crâne abandonné par ses cheveux, qui fixe la nourriture devant elle sans vouloir y toucher, et un homme à côté d'elle qui caresse son épaule et l'encourage visiblement à ingurgiter au moins le cookie qu'il a acheté.

Une petite fille trop pâle qui rit avec ses parents aux cernes qui creusent leurs yeux.

Un jeune homme à l'air fatigué qui parle calmement avec celle qui doit être sa partenaire, une femme aux cheveux blond-roux et au regard doux.

Je me lèvre brusquement de ma chaise. Celle-ci fait un bruit horriblement aigu en reculant puis tombe à la renverse. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi avec plus ou moins d'attention.

Je me précipite à la table du jeune couple, avec dans les yeux des larmes qui ne parviennent pas couler.

« C'est vraiment toi ! » m'écris-je à Levi qui a dû couper sa conversation avec la jeune femme.

Il est là. Il est juste ici, près de moi, en chair et en os, avec sa peau fine et ses yeux sombres, ses mèches noires et ses mains délicates, sa petite taille et malgré cela la façon qu'il a de toiser le monde.

« Tu me veux quoi, le mioche ? râle-t-il en français.

– Tu… tu ne me reconnais pas ?

– Je devrais ? »

Non, ce n'est pas possible.

J'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait sur lui-même et que le sol se cassait en deux pour tout aspirer dans le néant. Toute chose s'est assourdie et a perdu son sens. Le ciel s'est brisé et le soleil s'est éteint. Le gel s'est insinué sous ma peau et a immobilisé tout le reste. Le bleu est devenu une couleur aveuglante et le souvenir du café dans ma bouche me paraît insoutenable. Tout ce qui a existé, existait et existera n'a plus d'importance. Toutes les larmes du monde me paraissent insignifiantes. Le vide s'est installé dans mes oreilles et mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort pour essayer de se faire entendre.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Une voix perce la brume. Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Je me retrouve dans le parc de l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Sans doute mon corps a-t-il continué de fonctionner pendant que mon esprit s'éteignait et que mon cœur agonisait.

Je regarde le ciel et les arbres du parc, toutes ces magnifiques couleurs vives.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, effleure le coin de mes lèvres et goutte à mon menton.

Et soudain une vague de douleur vient emporter tout ce qui tenait bon en moi.

Le reste de mes pleurs s'écoule comme un torrent, je sens mes paupières gonfler, mon nez couler, mes cils mouillés toucher ma peau quand je ferme les yeux à m'en faire mal. Les sanglots pressent mes poumons et je suffoque, je porte mes mains à ma poitrine, je tombe à genoux et je pose mes paumes sur le sol sur lequel j'appuie si fort que je m'enfonce des petits graviers dans la peau. Je pleure avec la force de quelqu'un qui vomirait son mal à quatre pattes, seul dans une salle de bains ou une rue mal éclairée.

Des gens viennent me voir et m'aident à m'asseoir sur un banc. Je ne dis rien. Mes yeux et mon nez me brûlent toujours, mes paumes et ma jambe me lancent. Mais la douleur physique, on peut s'y accoutumer. La souffrance émotionnelle, elle, est un vrai martyre. Et elle ne s'efface jamais totalement.

On m'apporte un verre d'eau que je bois en silence. J'ai honte de m'être affiché ainsi devant tant de personnes.

Les quelques individus qui m'aidaient repartent sous l'ordre d'une femme. Ou est-ce un homme ?

« Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Elle a parlé anglais. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Eren.

– Ça te va bien. Tu as de la famille ici ? Des amis ?

– Non.

– Tu peux les contacter ?

– J'aimerais être seul. »

Je me lève et adresse à la femme un signe de tête, puis je sors de l'hôpital. Je parviens à rentrer à mon motel pourri sans imploser de larmes et me couche sans me déshabiller alors qu'il est près de quatorze heures.

Je me réveille vers dix-sept heures, moins fatigué physiquement mais toujours aussi dépassé émotionnellement. J'envoie un message à Armin.

« _Salut_

 _Est-ce que t'es dispo pour que je t'appelle ? »_

Presque aussitôt il me répond.

 _« Je t'appelle »_

Le téléphone sonne et je décroche.

« Allô ?

– Ouais.

– Eren, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

– J'ai… »

Je n'arrive pas à continuer et étouffe le téléphone avec ma main pour qu'Armin n'entende pas mon reniflement saccadé.

« Excuse-moi, reprends-je.

– Eren, parle-moi.

– J'ai retrouvé Levi.

– Oh. Raconte-moi.

– Armin, il… »

J'explose en sanglots. Ma gorge se resserre si douloureusement que j'ai l'impression qu'on étrangle ma trachée. Mes yeux débordent de larmes qui brûlent mes yeux avant de les quitter pour tomber sur le matelas. Je renifle plusieurs fois, incapable de parler. Et quand je prononce quelques mots, ma voix se brise à chaque inspiration.

« Il se souvient plus de moi, craché-je presque, dans l'espoir de rejeter par la même occasion le poids qui me pèse sur l'estomac.

– Eren, respire. Allez. Inspire, expire. Tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal, Armin ? articulé-je entre mes dents serrées en serrant fort le téléphone dans ma main.

– Tu l'aimes. Pleure un bon coup, si ça t'aide. Mais dis-toi qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Levi n'est pas mort et se trouve dans la même ville que toi. Tu peux recommencer ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

– Mais… J'aimais nos souvenirs, sangloté-je. On a vécu tellement de choses… Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

– Je sais. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Tu m'entends, Eren ? Demain, tu vas aller voir Levi et tu vas lui parler. Tu lui proposeras un café. Vous parlerez. Vous deviendrez amis. Et vous vous créerez de nouveaux souvenirs.

– Armin… Et s'il me déteste ?

– C'est impossible et tu le sais. Il t'a aimé pendant longtemps, il t'aimera dans la réalité. Fais-moi confiance, Eren.

– Ok. Ouais. Je vais faire ça. »

J'inspire avec difficulté et parviens un peu mieux à respirer. La sensation dans ma gorge et le poids sur mon estomac sont toujours bien présents, mais au moins, je ne vais pas crever d'une crise d'asthme dans un motel miteux en Allemagne.

Je raccroche au bout d'une heure pendant laquelle Armin et moi avons beaucoup parlé. Ça m'a fait du bien.

Je m'endors en me sentant aussi seul que je l'ai été pendant cinq ans.

Quand je me réveille, il est près de dix heures et je réalise que je n'avais pas mis de réveil la veille. Je me change en hâte et reprends les transports en commun pour arriver à l'hôpital où séjourne Levi. Je croise quelques têtes que j'avais déjà vu auparavant et évite encore une fois l'accueil et sa secrétaire. Un jour, je m'excuserai. Mais là, j'ai un planning plus chargé. Je dois conquérir Levi.

La tâche qui s'annonce me donne le vertige. Le Levi du Berlin vide se serait moqué de moi, alors je serre les dents – et les fesses, comme il disait.

Je retourne au restaurant dans le plus grand des calmes. Un calme extérieur, du moins. À l'intérieur, je suis dépassé par toutes les émotions qui se bousculent, un peu comme si mon cerveau avait décidé d'alterner chaque seconde entre soirée arrosée, gala élégant, fête d'anniversaire d'un enfant et boîte de nuit gay.

Je suis déterminé. Je me répète encore et encore – avec conviction ? – que je pète le feu. Aujourd'hui, je redeviens ami avec Levi.

J'ai un plan. Un plan nul et complètement cramé, mais un plan tout de même. J'attends une bonne heure que le moment de manger approche. Je guette l'arrivée de Levi avec une appréhension et un chagrin doux-amer masqué par ma détermination. Enfin, il arrive.

Sa démarche est un peu saccadée. Il ne glisse plus comme un félin, silencieux et plein de grâce – du moins à mes yeux. Il a les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. Il est de mauvaise humeur. Il est accompagné de la femme à qui il parlait hier, probablement Petra, sa fiancée. Je ressens une pointe de joie égoïste embrumée de culpabilité quand je me dis qu'elle n'a pas pu le tirer de son humeur noire, alors que j'y arrivais tous les jours.

Il s'installe à la même table qu'hier. Même ici, il s'accroche à des habitudes ridicules ? Pendant ce temps, sa fiancée – penser à ce mot et à ce qu'il représente me donne envie de hurler – fait la queue pour acheter un repas.

C'est à mon tour d'agir.

Je me dirige vers Levi et m'assois à la chaise en face de lui avec un aplomb que je sors de je ne sais où. Avant qu'il puisse parler, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire. En ignorant les souvenirs de nos repas en tête à tête, à peine plus d'un mois plus tôt.

« Bonjour, me lancé-je en refrénant mes battements de cœur. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous remarquer. »

Je sais qu'il préfère que les inconnus s'adressent à lui par « vous », malgré son jeune âge. Je sais que mon sourire le rend heureux.

Il plisse les yeux mais ne me rejette pas comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre.

« Tu veux quoi ? Je vais déjeuner et j'ai pas besoin d'un emmerdeur comme toi dans mes pattes. »

Je me contiens à grand-peine, voulant plus que tout éclater de rire et regrettant douloureusement les sourires qu'il me rendait sans se forcer.

« Je veux juste prendre un café avec vous. Parler un peu, faire connaissance.

– Si tu attends de moi que je te baise dans les toilettes d'un bar, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. »

Et il retourne à son téléphone qu'il consulte avec le plus de mépris que puisse contenir sa petite personne. Je ne peux retenir le gloussement qui jaillit de mes lèvres et remarque l'esquisse de lueur de surprise dans ses yeux – ses si beaux yeux.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, souris-je. Je veux vraiment être votre ami.

– C'est un défi lancé par tes potes, c'est ça ?

– Non, je vous jure que c'est la vérité.

– Alors qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter d'être ami avec un mec comme moi ?

– Vous voulez dire grincheux, pessimiste et vulgaire ? »

Un frisson me parcourt quand il me lance l'un de ses regards noirs teintés d'humour. Là. Ces yeux-là. Ce sont eux dont j'ai rêvé depuis mon réveil. Ce sont ces yeux-là auxquels je pense quand je songe à lui.

Levi serre la mâchoire et tend sa main. Aussitôt, je fouille fébrilement dans la poche de ma veste et y sort mon téléphone. Il rentre son numéro sans un mot et me redonne l'objet. Je suis à la fois fou de joie d'avoir réussi cette première épreuve et triste qu'on doive recommencer cette belle amitié qu'on avait.

« Allez, casse-toi, maintenant.

– Bon appétit ! »

Et je m'éclipse.

Pendant la journée, je mange un bout dans un fast-food pas trop mauvais, je repasse par quelques rues que j'aimais emprunter et me retrouve dans l'allée qui conduisait à la maison bleue. Mes pas se font hésitants. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y retourner. D'y retourner sans Levi, qui plus est. Mais j'avance. Et je finis par contempler la façade de la maison. Repeinte en beige fade.

Je m'en détourne en essayant d'oublier ce que je viens de voir, un peu choqué, comme si de voir ce beige était aussi choquant qu'observer la victime d'un meurtre sanglant.

Mes pas me mènent aussi au parc où Levi et moi allions si souvent. Là, je retrouve quand même la sérénité qui m'habitait quand j'y faisais un tour, et ce malgré toutes les personnes qui foulent ce petit territoire de paradis. Je m'assois au banc habituel et admire le ciel, les feuillages, les gens qui passent. Je parle à une assez vieille dame qui me raconte qu'elle s'assoit sur ce banc tous les jours depuis près de dix ans, car elle aimait y venir avec son mari aujourd'hui décédé. Je lui dis que cet endroit me rappelle aussi beaucoup de souvenirs. Nous nous disons au revoir sur un sourire.

Je rentre à mon motel et raconte à Armin et Mikasa qui sont sur haut parleur comment s'est déroulée l'opération. Et si Mikasa est en train de se questionner sur toute la situation, elle ne me coupe pas et ne fait pas de commentaire. Je me promets d'envoyer un message à ma mère demain, mais ce soir, je suis trop fatigué.

Le lendemain, je me lève de bonne heure et prends mon téléphone avec appréhension. Pas de message. Je vais devoir faire le premier pas. Merci, Levi. Sincèrement. Mais je le savais. Je te connais un peu, quand même.

 _« Bonjour à vous !_

 _Est-ce qu'aller prendre un café vous tenterait ? Si oui, dites-moi votre heure, je suis disponible quand vous voulez ! »_

Un peu trop enjoué, mais ça le fera sourire. Enfin, ça aurait fait ricaner le Levi que je connais.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, alors que je sors de la douche simplement vêtu d'une serviette, mon téléphone annonce un message.

 _« Salut le gosse. Ok pour le café. Rejoins-moi à l'hôpital dans 10'. »_

 _Dix minutes ?_ Mais il est fou ! Je mets presque une heure à faire le trajet ! Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

 _« Excusez-moi mais je n'habite pas du tout près de l'hôpital. Je vais mettre une heure à arriver. Est-ce qu'on pourrait décaler l'heure de notre rendez-vous ? »_

Et aussitôt :

 _« Tu me fais chier. Ramène ton cul en vitesse ou tu peux oublier le café. »_

Puis encore une autre sonnerie.

 _« Et c'est pas un rendez-vous. »_

Je glousse et sens mon cœur se réchauffer. Il a pris le mot au sens romantique, donc il s'attend à ça, justement. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et m'empresse de me préparer.

Je reprends donc le métro et m'inquiète du peu d'argent qu'il me reste. Je vais devoir faire un choix. Rester ici sans ma famille, ou retourner en France sans Levi. Un vrai dilemme de tragédie.

J'arrive à l'hôpital et l'aperçois adossé à une barrière. Mes joues s'échauffent à sa vue et je dois respirer calmement plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir m'approcher. Je suis complètement ridicule.

« Bonjour ! »

Il lève des yeux ennuyés vers moi et s'éloigne sans un mot.

« Allez, suis-moi. » marmonne-t-il sans se retourner.

Ma bouche frémit d'un rire et je lui obéis.

« On va où ?

– Dans un café.

– Je me doute. Un café que vous connaissez bien ?

– Oui.

– Ouah. Ça doit être rare, ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, microbe ?

– Un café dont les employés peuvent vous supporter ? Je pense que ça court pas les rues, c'est tout. »

Il me foudroie du regard, grogne et laisse peser le silence.

Il faut que je lui demande. Son prénom va finir par m'échapper, sinon.

« Vous vous appelez comment ?

– Levi.

– C'est très joli.

– On s'en fout.

– Ok. Moi c'est Eren.

– Ok. »

Les ressemblances dans le dialogue qu'on a eu il y a trois ans et celui qu'on a actuellement me font un peu mal, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir côtoyer celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

« Racontez-moi un peu de votre vie.

– Rien d'intéressant.

– Si vous n'êtes pas intéressant, alors vous avez peut-être des amis intéressants.

– Hmm.

– Dites-moi, il faut vous tirer les vers du nez ! Vous êtes pas du tout loquace, comme mec. Enfin, bref. Parlez-moi de vos amis.

– Il y a Hanji, Erwin, Auruo, Gunter, Erd. Et Petra.

– Petra, c'est celle avec qui vous étiez hier ?

– Ouais.

– C'est… quelqu'un de spécial ? »

Il me lance un regard froid mais dans lequel je décèle un peu d'interrogation.

« Oui, me répond-il finalement. Elle était ma fiancée.

– Oh. Elle était ?

– On a décidé hier de ne plus être ensemble.

– Vous devez être en très bon termes, pour qu'une conversation puisse mettre fin à une relation aussi forte. »

J'avoue, je force un peu, là. Et Levi le remarque.

« Sauf que ça te concerne pas. Donc on parle d'autre chose ou tu fermes ta gueule.

– Ok, pas de problème. Posez-moi une question.

– Pas envie.

– Allez.

– Non.

– Vous êtes chiant.

– On me le dit souvent.

– Tiens, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, dis donc.

– Je t'emmerde, gamin débile.

– Moi de même, na… »

Je ravale le « nain grincheux » qui allait jaillir. Je me suis permis de l'appeler comme ça après un long temps de colocation et d'amitié. Qui sait ce qu'il me ferait si je le disais maintenant.

« T'as bien fait de pas dire l'insulte que t'allais sortir, morveux. J'aurais pu te frapper si fort que ta tête et ton cul se seraient retrouvés au même niveau. »

J'éclate d'un rire tellement fort et peu discret que beaucoup de gens se retournent sur nous. Levi me frappe à l'épaule sèchement, mais pas trop fort. Ça veut peut-être dire qu'il m'apprécie déjà.

On arrive finalement au café auquel Levi est habitué et je reconnais celui qu'il avait décidé de maintenir propre lorsqu'on était seuls. Il peut être touchant, parfois. Même si c'est sans le savoir.

On rentre dans le bâtiment et on s'assoit à une table en silence. L'agitation qui règne dans le café me donne une impression un peu bizarre, moi qui avait l'habitude de m'y rendre avec Levi uniquement. Mais l'atmosphère est bien plus chaleureuse. Contrairement aux personnes qui ne connaissent pas Levi, le fait qu'il aime ce café ne m'étonne pas. Il est quelqu'un de très solitaire et renfermé sur ses émotions, alors il cherche un peu de vie autour de lui, que ce soit chez des gens ou dans des lieux.

Un serveur vient prendre nos commandes et Levi demande un café serré. Moi, un chocolat chaud. J'ai un peu le vertige quand je me souviens de toutes nos soirées calmes mais si agréables.

« Hier yu m'as fait quoi comme numéro, gamin ? demande abruptement Levi.

– Hein ? Hier ?

– Quand t'es venu me voir et que t'as eu une gueule de déterré. Et que tu pensais me reconnaître.

– Oh, euh… Je suis un peu perturbé depuis quelque temps. Je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je veux pas avoir affaire à un taré, je te préviens.

– Oh, non, c'est pas ça. Je sors d'un très long coma, alors parfois je suis un peu perdu. »

Levi fronce les sourcils et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Moi aussi.

– Vous sortez d'un coma ?

– Ouais.

– Je peux vous demander pourquoi ? »

Je le sais déjà.

« Raison inexpliquée.

– Comme moi.

– J'espère que tu me fais pas une mauvaise blague, petit merdeux.

– Non, je vous assure que je vous dis la vérité. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant sept ans. »

Peut-être est-ce le tressaillement infime de sa nuque, la chair de poule éphémère qui vient d'apparaître sur la peau de son poignet ou encore ses lèvres qui se pincent légèrement, qui m'indiquent que ce que j'ai dit a provoqué quelque chose en lui. Il ne se souvient pas, mais sa mémoire n'a pas complètement oblitéré tous nos souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si cette information me donne envie de sauter partout comme un cabri en souriant comme un idiot ou me frustre plus qu'un chien à qui on ordonne de rester immobile alors qu'il a une friandise sur le museau.

« Moi, un peu plus de deux ans. »

La parole de Levi me coupe de mes pensées et je reviens à notre conversation.

« Ces comas sont peut-être dus à la pollution, dis-je plus pour continuer à lui parler que pour émettre une réelle hypothèse.

– M'étonnerait. C'est plus la connerie des autres qui nous a court-circuité la cervelle. »

Je ricane puis me rends compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il m'inclus dans les gens intelligents, donc les gens qu'il ne déteste pas forcément. Il vient de me faire un compliment. Et je sais très bien que c'est difficile pour lui de dire un truc aussi simple.

« Merci, ça me touche que vous me comptiez parmi les non-débiles, souris-je.

– Hmm. »

Il grommelle, mais il est satisfait, je le vois.

On nous apporte le café et le chocolat chaud et on boit à petites gorgées le liquide brûlant. Rien que sentir sa présence de l'autre côté de la table me rend tout chose. Encore une fois, je suis ridicule.

« Je suis français, au fait, lancé-je.

– Pourquoi t'es là, alors ?

– Au départ, c'était pour aller voir un ami à moi qui est dans le même hôpital que vous, mais j'hésite à me trouver un boulot ici et rester un moment.

– T'es complètement irréfléchi. Et pas organisé. Et pas du tout pragmatique.

– Je sais. Mais je veux faire ce que je veux, même si je galère pour le faire. Je veux pas passer ma vie derrière un bureau à me demander pourquoi je suis là.

– Est-ce que tu critiquerais les gens comme moi, par hasard ?

– Tiens, vous êtes un bureaucrate ? Un de ceux qui font leur travail parce que c'est la solution facile et qu'elle rapporte de l'argent ? Je les critique totalement. Et je l'assume. Allez-y, frappez-moi si fort que ma tête et mon cul se retrouveront au même niveau, je l'ai mérité.

– T'es con. »

Le minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres va me faire cracher des arc-en-ciels et chier des licornes. Ou inversement.

Notre conversation s'est déroulée de la meilleure façon possible, avec beaucoup de blagues de ma part et de sarcasme de la sienne ; et moi qui ai fait énormément de sourires qui pourraient paraître idiots mais qui étaient amoureux, et lui qui m'a lancé plusieurs regards amusés. Le courant est parfaitement passé. Comme autrefois.

Et lorsqu'on s'est dit au revoir et qu'il s'est éloigné, je l'ai vu vouloir se retourner par le mouvement refréné de ses épaules et de sa nuque.

Je me suis dit qu'un jour, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir si vous avez aimé cette suite :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit et vous fais des bisous pleins d'amour, mes petits champignons ! (** ** **Je dois avoir été contaminée par les arc-en-ciels et les licornes pour dire des trucs aussi mièvres.)****


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Alors. Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'en ai peut-être inquiété certain(e)s et j'en suis vraiment désolée... Mais j'ai eu un boulot monstre, j'ai un bac blanc demain, et je ne voulais pas publier un chapitre qui ne me convenait pas car baclé pour vite le sortir. Je sais, c'est dans longtemps, mais Noël arrive et je vais devoir m'occuper de cadeaux en tout genre. Et puis, avouons-le, les profs s'enjaillent à propos des devoirs toujours juste avant les vacances.**

 **Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, déjà c'est pas intéressant, et puis vous avez plus envie de lire le chapitre que de m'écouter me plaindre de ce que tout le monde traverse un jour dans sa vie.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne bénéficie point des droits du manga intitulé Shingeki no Kyojin, ma foi très divertissant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Armin, Mikasa… Maman, papa… Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

Je me gonfle du courage que les sourires encourageants de ma famille me procurent et passe le portail.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Je passe mon bac.

Et oui, il faut bien que je le fasse à un moment ou à un autre, tout de même. Je dois subir le stress de l'examen et du silence de l'horloge qui tourne, les stylos qui grattent les copies, le surveillant qui lutte pour rester éveillé.

Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie au chômage à attendre que mes parents me fournissent abri, nourriture, électricité – et connexion internet – sans leur rendre la pareille. Et puis ce serait un peu chiant, une vie de chômage. Je compte bien faire des études – même tardives – et me trouver un boulot, malgré mes dix-neuf ans passés.

Revenons-en au jour fatidique de mon bac. Et plus précisément, de mon bac de maths. Le pire, donc.

Quelques regards se tournent vers moi alors que j'avance dans le lycée où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Je sors du lot : je suis plutôt grand, et une seule année sortie de la puberté ingrate peut changer une gueule assez facilement. Donc ils jalousent tous ma peau à peu près non boutonneuse et mon mètre quatre-vingt-quatre.

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment A, comme l'indique le plan que ma mère a tenu à imprimer pour que je ne me perde pas. Je patiente dans le couloir, écouteurs dans les oreilles pour me couper du monde.

Beaucoup se connaissent, discutent déjà, essaient d'oublier l'examen qui déterminera leurs études, d'autres se rongent les ongles, tapotent des doigts sur leurs cuisses, se mordent les lèvres : ce sont les angoissés. Moi, je fais partie du groupe assez rare des rescapés de coma long de plusieurs années, qui ont pu travailler tout leur programme de lycée pendant qu'ils roupillaient. Je devrais être stressé, comme tout le monde, même ceux qui le camouflent en riant déjà à gorge déployée. Mais disons que… après ma survie en milieu hostile, j'ai connu pire. Et j'ai juste hâte que l'examen se déroule et que je sorte de la salle pour rejoindre mes proches.

Finalement le bac de maths s'est plutôt bien passé. Je suis actuellement en train de sortir du lycée et je suis sensé retrouver ma mère qui a l'après-midi libre, contrairement aux trois autres qui doivent travailler. Mais elle ne se montre pas. Merde. J'avais oublié sa ponctualité un peu _spéciale._

Je m'adosse au mur de béton qui ceinture le lycée et sors mon téléphone pour écouter de nouveau de la musique. À chaque fois que je dois attendre, je fais ça. Et puis l'icône des messages m'attire.

Est-ce que je le fais ?

Allez.  
J'ouvre l'application des messages et compose le numéro que Levi m'a donné quand j'étais encore à Berlin. C'était déjà il y a une semaine. Le temps passe vite quand on passe ses journées à réviser.

J'hésite. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui envoyer. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie maintenant.

Merde. Mauvais choix de mots.

 _« Bonjour !_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te contacter, je révisais mon bac. J'aimerais beaucoup parler plus souvent avec toi._

 _Enfin, je ne vais pas te harceler. Mais j'aime bien te parler._

 _Et... je deviens complètement ridicule._

 _Bon, bosse bien, le bureaucrate. »_

J'appuie sur « Envoyer » et le message part loin, par-delà la frontière qui sépare nos deux pays. J'ai envie de voir Levi. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras comme il m'autorisait parfois à le faire. Il me manque tellement.

Un klaxon me sort de mes pensées et j'aperçois ma mère qui vient d'arriver à mon niveau. Je range mon portable et monte dans la voiture.

« Je suis désolée, il y avait énormément d'embouteillages, s'excuse-t-elle.

– C'est pas grave. Déjà, tu m'évites le bus. »

Elle me sourit et redémarre. Nous rentrons à la maison.

Pendant le trajet, je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je ne veux pas ouvrir le supposé message de Levi devant ma mère, on ne sait jamais. Je pourrais devenir complètement fou.

Je me dandine tellement d'impatience que j'ai droit à un classique « Tu fais quoi, Eren ? Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ? » de ma mère.

Aussitôt arrivé, je fonce dans ma chambre et m'assois sur le lit pour enfin lire le message.

 _« Salut, gamin. T'es pitoyable, tu le sais ? Et ça me saoule de te répondre. Mais si tu veux m'envoyer des messages, je ferai l'effort de pondre quelques mots pour que tu sois content. Non pas que ton bonheur m'importe. »_

Mon sourire est si large qu'il pourrait _littéralement_ monter jusqu'à mes oreilles. Mon Levi est si plein de contradictions, à m'insulter – gentiment – puis laisser quelques traces de sympathie… J'ai une envie si pressante de le revoir que je suis obligé de plonger sous ma couette pour étouffer mes couinements de frustration. Putain, j'ai jamais été comme ça. En plus, il ne sait pas que je suis son Eren, son « gamin », celui qui a vécu seul avec lui pendant longtemps. Mais mon cœur bat si vite et si fort qu'il va casser ma poitrine. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Foutu Levi.

Et le lendemain, autre épreuve de bac.

Et ainsi de suite.

Et je finis par être libre comme l'air, attendant simplement les résultats si angoissants. Je passe tout mon temps libre à parler à un Levi qui met autant de temps à me répondre qu'à sortir d'un coma, et je tiens de longues conversations angoissées quant à mon avenir incertain avec les membres de ma famille. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je veux faire. Je suis presque sûr de réussir mon bac du premier coup, alors mon choix d'études devra se faire assez rapidement.

J'obtiens les résultats quelque temps plus tard, avec un score assez impressionnant – mais moins que celui d'Armin, apparemment. Pas trop étonnant. Les vacances d'été alourdissent l'air de leurs chaudes températures mais allègent le cœur et l'esprit des gens. Je décide d'aller à Berlin : Levi ne me répond pas assez, et même si je me répète qu'il est sans doute trop occupé, je ne fais que revoir le visage de Petra dans ma tête et pique d'immondes crises de jalousie à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit. En effet, je ne dors pas très bien. Certaines personnes rêvent de se retrouver à poil au lycée, moi je me souviens de chaque détail de ma lente agonie, qui se répète en boucle comme une torture durant mes quelques heures de sommeil. Et l'absence du Levi que j'ai connu me pèse si lourd… si lourd.

Ma mère insiste pour venir avec moi à Berlin. Elle sait que quelque chose se passe, mais n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Alors elle essaie de découvrir la raison de mon obsession pour la capitale de l'Allemagne. Au moins, je serai bien logé et nourri, si ma mère est là. Je me rends compte que j'ai parfois des pensées d'enfant. De l'enfant que j'aurais été il y a quelques années si je n'avais pas été séparé de tous à l'âge de douze ans.

Le trajet en train se fait trop lentement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, arriver à la gare pour plonger dans la ville et retrouver Levi. Je lui ai dit que je venais. S'il était content, il n'en a rien montré. Tout ce qu'il a répondu était « Ok. ». Difficile de ne pas être déçu après ça.

Je me suis habitué à ma jambe. Je sais quels mouvements je dois faire pour marcher plus vite, pour monter les escaliers, pour la reposer tout en restant debout. Ma mère est en train de faire la procédure pour que j'obtienne un certificat de handicap, malgré mes nombreux refus. Elle s'inquiète trop pour moi. Mais ça fait du bien.

On arrive finalement à la gare. Je contiens mon impatience jusqu'à l'appartement que ma mère loue pour nous deux le temps de notre séjour – une semaine. Là, je pose mes bagages et lui demande aussitôt si je peux ressortir pour me promener dans la ville. Elle est extrêmement suspicieuse – forcément : j'ai déjà visité la ville et elle le sait – mais me laisse partir avec un soupir et la promesse de revenir pour le dîner.

Je fonce déjà au café où Levi et moi étions allés, pour notre première rencontre officielle. Il m'a demandé de le retrouver là. Bizarrement, il ne veut pas qu'on aille chez lui. Enfin, ce n'est pas bizarre, pour moi. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que les inconnus s'introduisent dans ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à sa vie privée. Je ressens le pincement – écartèlement – au cœur habituel lorsque je songe que je ne suis qu'un gamin un peu sympa, pour lui.

Au café, je cherche son visage avec une excitation qui ne devrait pas pouvoir être contenue dans un être humain. Et je le vois. Là, au fond, assis sur une banquette, ses yeux rivés sur son café fumant. Et putain de cœur, si tu continues de te débattre comme ça, je te promets que je t'arrache de ma poitrine et que je te laisse mendier sur le bord de la route.

Je tente de me calmer un peu et j'avance vers Levi. Il est complètement absorbé dans ses pensées et ne m'a pas vu. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Ou à qui ?

« Levi ! »

Il lève la tête et me fait un signe de la tête. Je lui renvoie mon sourire le plus joyeux et m'assois en face de lui.

« Je suis super content d'être ici ! J'attendais ça depuis le moment où je suis retourné en France !

– Ouais. »

Je plisse les yeux.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas », lui demandé-je avec attention.

Il fixe brusquement son regard dans le mien et je sens des frissons me parcourir.

« J'ai l'air si mort que ça ?

– T'as vraiment l'air fatigué… »

Il préfère toujours l'honnêteté, je le sais. Il grogne mais a l'air de renoncer à se contenir et passe une main sur son visage lassé.

« Je suis paumé. »

Quoi ? Levi, paumé ? Et il me l'avoue, à moi ?

Je fronce les sourcils et me penche vers lui, à l'écoute.

« Raconte-moi.

– Pour commencer, je suis plus avec Petra. C'était ma compagne.

– Oui, je sais. Et depuis quand ?

– Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, en fait.

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle pensait que je me réveillerais pas, et elle est partie du principe qu'elle pouvait refaire sa vie, malgré son chagrin. Et bizarrement, quand je suis sorti du coma… je l'aimais plus. Alors on s'est mis d'accord pour se séparer.

– Levi… je peux te demander quelque chose ?

– Aie des couilles et dis-le-moi directement au lieu de minauder parce que t'as peur.

– Et toi, arrête d'être la copie conforme de Grincheux. »

Il serre visiblement les dents et me fusille du regard, mais je souris de plus belle. Ce sont ces réactions-là qui ont fini par m'amuser, chez Levi. Je me force à redevenir sérieux – alors que clairement, mes émotions ne sont pas très calmes dès que je suis à côté de lui.

« Bon. Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu te confiais à moi comme ça. Ça me fait super plaisir, hein, mais… on se connaît pas si bien que ça, si ?

– Ouais. Ben, c'est ça l'autre truc. J'ai l'impression que… Non, laisse tomber.

– Mais dis-moi ! Je promets que je me moquerai pas.

– Non, c'est trop con. »

Je pose une main hésitante sur ses doigts réchauffés par la tasse de café et ignore la réaction de rejet qu'il a en premier lieu. Comme lorsque j'avais fait ce geste la première fois. Ça me semble si loin, presque irréel. Notre histoire se répète. Espérons que je ne meure pas à la fin.

« Tu peux tout me dire, Levi. Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Il paraît extrêmement suspicieux et ses traits sont animés par un fond de raillerie. Je m'en fous complètement. Qu'il se moque de moi, s'il veut. Au moins, il sait qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

« Ok. C'est bizarre, je te préviens. On se connaît à peine, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer. Mais j'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis toujours. Que je pourrais tout te confier. Et je déteste ça. Ça me ressemble pas du tout. »

J'ai envie de sauter de joie. Car s'il ne se souvient toujours pas de moi, il a en lui une marque profonde de l'affection qui m'était adressée et se souvient inconsciemment de notre lien.

« Moi aussi je ressens ça », chuchoté-je en souriant et en resserrant ma main sur la sienne.

Levi me regarde un peu bizarrement, ses yeux perçants paraissant me sonder pour découvrir les secrets se cachant sous ma cervelle. Il jette un coup d'œil furtif à nos mains jointes, trop rapide pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas. Mais je le connais. Alors je le remarque.

« Je préfère te prévenir, gamin, marmonne-t-il en entrecoupant ses mots de gorgées de café devenu tiède. Je suis pas le genre de personne à m'attacher. Ni beaucoup, ni longtemps. »

Je le fixe. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à dire ?

« Et ? le relancé-je.

– Et donc, je veux bien essayer de te connaître mieux. Mais je promets rien. »

Mon bonheur immense doit se voir sur mon visage car Levi remue légèrement un coin de sa bouche fine. Puis, je réalise autre chose. Est-ce qu'il veut dire la même chose que moi ?

« Euh… Levi ?

– Quoi.

– Je ne te vois pas seulement comme un potentiel ami… »

Ses paupières tombent sur ses yeux sombres alors qu'il a l'air de me répudier de son regard.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je suis un putain d'idiot ? grommelle-t-il en retirant sa main.

– Euh… non ?

– Bien sûr que non. Tu croyais que je te voulais quoi, alors ?

– Bah… Je…

– Pas très concluant, ton merdier.

– Mais… Tu étais en couple avec une femme… Alors, je pensais que…

– Est-ce que tu vivais dans une grotte depuis ta naissance ou tu connais l'existence des bi ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Enterre-toi vite, Eren. Vite, vite, vite. Ou noie-toi dans ta honte. Ou plonge sous la table et cache-toi très, _très_ longtemps.

« Oh.

– T'es con.

– Je… Ouais. »

Levi a l'air de ressentir une infime particule de pitié pour moi et soupire.

« Allez, je paie et on sort. »

Je hoche la tête et me précipite à l'extérieur. Je respire un peu, juste de quoi ne pas mourir.

Est-ce que Levi vient de me confirmer que j'avais une chance de sortir avec lui ?

Est-ce que je peux maintenant mourir heureux ?

Non, allez, ressaisis-toi, Eren. Tout va bi – aaaaaahhh.

Heureusement que je suis adossé à un mur, sinon je me serais déjà écroulé.

Il faut que je contrôle un peu plus mes émotions. Je vais pouvoir tenter ma chance avec Levi. Dans la réalité, il ne m'a jamais rejeté. Je peux avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui.

Est-ce que je vais un jour pouvoir marcher simplement dans la rue avec sa main dans la mienne ?

Levi me rejoint et un silence assez embarrassant s'installe. J'essaie de lancer une conversation, sachant très pertinemment qu'il ne se lancera jamais. Alors je lui pose les questions basiques que je suis sensé ne pas connaître. Je réécoute Levi parler du bout des lèvres de ses quelques amis, je le réentends se plaindre du monde entier, je le regarde à nouveau grimacer et ronchonner en parlant de sa vie en général. Et je me rends compte que je tombe encore plus amoureux de Levi que je ne le suis déjà. J'ai atteint un point de non-retour.

Je lui propose d'aller marcher dans un parc que j'apprécie et manque de verser une larme en réalisant que je me promène actuellement avec Levi dans un endroit qui n'appartenait autrefois qu'à nous deux. Mon cœur s'étouffe quand il marmonne qu'il ne connaissait pas ce lieu.

Nous parlons beaucoup – _je_ parle beaucoup. Mais j'aime revoir peu à peu les expressions qu'il me laissait entrevoir. Il doit vraiment bien se sentir avec moi, car ce qu'il avait mis plusieurs mois à me montrer m'apparaît entre deux insultes aujourd'hui. Ou bien je le connais tellement que ses traits n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi.

Quelquefois, je manque de faire une crise cardiaque à cause de son avant-bras qui m'effleure un peu trop ou son regard vif qui me transperce trop ardemment. Me retenir pour me jeter à son cou et l'embrasser est le truc le plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Enfin, non. N'exagérons pas. J'ai dû vivre seul pendant cinq ans. Mais ne pas devoir embrasser Levi vient en seconde place.

Et notre premier rendez-vous se termine lorsque je lui annonce devoir rentrer pour manger. Je lui promets de se revoir le lendemain, et j'ai droit à une grimace un peu enjouée. Ma mère me pose quelques questions. Je lui réponds que je lui expliquerai tout. Elle réussit néanmoins à m'extirper une information capitale qui, pour elle, est la seule raison de mon comportement étrange – et à raison – : je suis amoureux. Et à chaque fois que je rentre à l'appartement pour manger avec ma mère pendant cette semaine à Berlin, j'ai droit aux remarques peu subtiles de tout parent excité par ce genre d'événement comme un enfant par un nouveau jouet. Enfin, j'espère que ces bons sentiments ne s'arrêteront pas à l'annonce que je ferai plus tard : non, Levi n'est pas un surnom de prénom allemand féminin. Et oui, c'est bien ce qu'a cru ma mère quand le nom m'a échappé.

Je vois Levi presque tous les jours. Notre relation évolue beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Moi qui ai dû attendre des mois pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi pendant notre coma, dans la réalité il me confie déjà quelques manies hygiéniques pas très sexy – que j'adore.

Est-ce parce qu'il ressent cet attachement fantôme assez fort pour qu'il s'ouvre ainsi ? Ou m'apprécie-t-il réellement beaucoup, à tel point qu'il change ses habitudes sociales ?

Mais l'important est que je dois finalement retourner en France. Ma mère doit retourner à ses obligations, et moi je dois découvrir ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

Et c'est Levi qui m'en donne l'idée. On sortait du cinéma, après avoir vu un film à chier selon mon grincheux bien-aimé, regardable selon moi. Voici ce qu'il a dit :

« Au fait, t'as déjà pensé à des théories pour expliquer pourquoi tu étais tombé dans le coma ? »

Et voilà. Je voulais désormais étudier la psychologie et me spécialiser dans l'inconscient de l'esprit. Et trouver la solution à ce qui avait causé mon malheur et mon bonheur. Je savais que je voulais faire ça de ma vie, et que c'était ma voie. Je n'en ai plus douté un seul instant.

Je suis rentré en France. J'ai annoncé à tout le monde l'une des plus grandes décisions de mon existence. Armin ne s'est pas étonné. Les autres, pas tellement non plus. C'était plutôt logique pour un mec qui était resté sept ans dans le coma de vouloir comprendre le phénomène.

Je me suis inscrit dans une très bonne prépa, grâce à mes résultats de bac, de ma mention très bien et du nombre de langues que je pouvais parler. La première année de mes études a commencé.

Ceux qui ont déjà été en prépa le savent. Si on n'a pas l'esprit pour tenir jusqu'au bout, on est brisé aussitôt. Moi, j'avais connu pire. J'avais connu pire que des profs qui cassent ton espoir et te rabaissent. J'avais connu pire que la compétition maladive de certains, qui rend l'ambiance générale trop tendue. Donc j'ai pu survivre. Mais c'était dur.

Ma famille m'a soutenu dans mon parcours. À la fin du premier trimestre, mon anxiété et mon angoisse quotidienne se rajoutaient au petit fond de stress post-traumatique et de dépression qui me restaient de mon expérience trop douloureuse. Je trouvais énormément de réconfort chez mes proches, chez ceux que j'avais autrefois seulement imaginé dans les moments les plus difficiles, et que je pouvais aujourd'hui voir dès que je le voulais.

Levi et moi nous parlions énormément par message. Lui râlait à propos de son boulot qu'il supportait de moins en moins. Moi, je me plaignais de mes cours intensifs et des longues études qui m'attendaient. J'allais parfois en Allemagne le voir, et lui visitait aussi la France pendant ses congés, passant _bizarrement_ par le quartier où j'habitais. Lui confier des choses me faisait énormément de bien, et même si je ne lui disais pas ce que j'avais vécu, je parvenais parfois à lui parler de moments difficiles qui revenaient souvent me hanter. Dans ces instants précieux, je tenais mon téléphone aussi fort que je le pouvais et écoutait la voix de Levi, qui savait dès le départ décrypter mes messages et savait quand appeler pour me réconforter. Non, il ne faisait pas trop la conversation. Mais l'entendre me répéter qu'il était là, l'écouter respirer et m'imaginer qu'il était près de moi me consolait.

Le soir de son anniversaire, je l'ai amené au restaurant. C'était bizarre. Pourtant, il s'est bien retrouvé en face de moi, avec un plat élégamment décoré sur la table. Sa chemise noire et sa veste sombre ont dû me faire trop d'effet. Au retour, je lui ai sauté dessus dès qu'on est rentrés dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait.

Il m'a embrassé comme s'il attendait ça depuis des millénaires. Sur son visage ne pouvait pas vraiment se lire ses émotions, mais l'urgence qu'il mettait dans ses gestes voulait tout dire. Nos lèvres se sont rejointes, puis séparées quelques centièmes de seconde, le moins possible, pour aussitôt replonger dans un baiser long et faisant flamber dans mon ventre un incendie de désir. J'ai redécouvert avec ma langue les goûts du café du matin et de dentifrice frais qui inondaient sa bouche. J'ai reniflé le plus souvent possible son parfum enivrant, trop bon pour mon pauvre esprit dépassé. Ses cheveux sombres chatouillaient mes pommettes et ses bras se serraient autour de mon corps. Ses baisers humides et brûlants parsemaient mon visage et mon cou.

L'émotion m'a écrasé tout d'un coup et j'ai commencé à émettre des reniflements étouffés dans la nuque de Levi. Il s'est arrêté dans sa besogne, visiblement mécontent. Je souriais et pleurais à la fois, la joie et l'amour se mêlant au soulagement et au larmes de bonheur.

Et il m'a offert son premier vrai sourire.

J'ai embrassé ce sourire avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

On s'est endormis sur le canapé un peu trop dur, nos chemises à moitié retirées, mes yeux coulant toujours jusqu'à mouiller mes tempes, la tête de Levi enfouie au niveau de ma clavicule.

Il est retourné en Allemagne et j'ai dû annoncer la chose à ma mère, mon père, Armin et Mikasa.

Je les ai regroupés dans le salon et me suis assis en face d'eux. Si l'angoisse d'annoncer être gay comme un phoque et d'être en couple avec un mec plus vieux pouvait tuer, je serais mort autant de fois que j'ai failli faire des crises de panique. À peu près 4 872 fois.

Ça s'est déroulé comme ça :

« Bon, alors… j'ai un truc à vous annoncer. Je sors avec quelqu'un. »

Ma mère : sourire vainqueur. Mon père : complètement consterné. Armin : une petite bouche qui se plisse de malice. Mikasa : regard qui devient sombre.

« Mais c'est génial ! a fait ma mère en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Comment elle s'appelle ? »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Armin qui se retenait d'exploser de rire avec brio.

« Ben, c'est ça, le truc à annoncer. Je… Je sors avec un homme. »

Mon père a froncé les sourcils et est resté silencieux. Ma mère a paru voir la fin du monde devant ses yeux et a pâli.

« Oh non… a-t-elle murmuré.

– Je suis désolé si ça vous convient pas, ai-je répliqué, un peu déçu et vexé qu'ils aient une telle réaction.

– Oh mon Dieu, non, Eren ! s'est écriée ma mère. C'est juste que… Je viens de réaliser que je n'aurai jamais de petits-enfants…

– L'adoption existe, tu sais… Et puis il y a Mikasa, non ? »

Ma mère a jeté un regard vers ma sœur adoptive, toujours aussi ténébreuse.

« Tu crois vraiment ?

– Ouais. Peut-être pas. »

En fin de compte, tout le monde a été très heureux pour moi. Enfin, Armin et ma mère. Mikasa est restée plongée dans ses pensées et mon père n'a plus dit un mot. J'imagine que c'est mieux que de se faire insulter ou moquer.

J'ai raconté l'aventure à Levi par Skype, qui a eut un petit sourire de triomphe. « Je vais pouvoir m'incruster dans votre petite famille et choquer tout le monde avec mon comportement », semblait dire son regard.

Noël est passé. J'ai offert un appareil polaroid à Levi. Il m'a demandé de prendre notre première photo. Je garde le petit papier glacé dans mon porte-feuille et l'observe dès que je peux. Je suis un peu pitoyable, je crois. Et je doute parfois de la volonté de Levi de s'investir dans notre relation, à cause de la distance et de son caractère que j'aime plus que tout mais qui, parfois, rend les choses bien plus difficiles.

Je ravale aussitôt tous mes doutes le jour du Nouvel An.

Il me fait la surprise de venir en France et m'ordonne de faire un sac pour quelques jours. Je n'avais heureusement aucun plan pour le soir, car il ne m'aurait pas écouté une seule seconde. Je préviens vite mes parents et évite ma mère qui veut me pousser à bout pour entrevoir le visage de Levi. Tous les deux prenons le train pour Berlin.

Pendant le voyage, je pose ma tête sur son épaule avec tendresse et je sens mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine lorsqu'il commence à doucement caresser mes cheveux de ses mains si fines et délicates. Trop, pour un mec vulgaire comme lui.

Nous arrivons et j'obéis à Levi en me changeant vite dans les toilettes de la gare. Je mets une chemise et un pantalon noir assez près du corps sans pour autant mouler, ce qui n'empêche pas Levi d'orner sa bouche d'un sourire appréciateur et d'effleurer mes fesses trop souvent pour qu'il soit subtil. Lui s'est habillé magnifiquement, comme toujours. De toute façon, même en poncho et legging arc-en-ciel moulant il serait beau comme un dieu. Même si j'ai plus envie de lui retirer tout ce qu'il porte que de l'admirer.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois que je lui demande où on allait et ce qu'on allait faire, il grommelle et ne me laisse pas une seule miette d'information. Je note plusieurs personnes qui se retournent sur nous dans la rue alors que nous allons à la destination mystère et que le soleil sombre. Je pense que leur cœur rate un battement à chaque fois qu'ils croisent Levi.

« T'as vu, tout le monde te trouve trop sexy, raille soudainement Levi qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapproche de lui. Mais t'es à moi. Dommage pour eux. »

Je rougis comme si un fer à repasser m'avait été appliqué longuement sur le visage et tente de protester, mais ma voix est devenue trop fébrile. Pourquoi est-ce que je deviens une jeune jouvencelle dès que Levi me dit des trucs comme ça ?

On arrive finalement devant une grande bâtisse en pierre parfaitement entretenue, et Levi appuie sur la sonnette avant d'inspirer puis d'expirer en fermant les yeux comme s'il se préparait à subir la pire épreuve de sa vie.

Et je comprends enfin. On va passer le Nouvel An avec les amis de Levi. Ceux dont il m'a tant parlé, dont il s'est tant plaint avec de la nostalgie que je parvenais à lire, à la fin.

La porte s'ouvre et un homme immense nous plonge dans son ombre.

Il est blond et a des yeux bleus perçants, avec quelques rides à la base de ses sourcils, qui sont d'ailleurs formidablement magistraux. Mais qui a des sourcils pareils, putain ?

Oh. Mais c'est le blond de l'hôpital ! Le bon samaritain pas si bon que ça !

« Levi.

– Erwin. »

Les yeux de glace se fixent sur moi.

« Je te connais, toi.

– Je sais, vous m'avez harcelé pour savoir qui j'étais, à l'hôpital. »

Aussitôt le regard de Levi s'assombrit encore davantage et il fait le geste inconscient de se décaler vers moi, entre Erwin et ma petite personne.

« Tu m'expliques ça, le nazi ? »

Le _nazi_?

« Ne t'excite pas trop, Levi. J'ai rien fait à ton protégé. »

Je déteste son ton supérieur.

« Je suis pas son protégé, en fait, interviens-je. Je suis son copain. »

Le visage de Levi se tend en un mélange de tension et d'une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue dans un état aussi brut chez lui : l'amour possessif qui se reflète dans ses iris brillants, dans son minuscule sourire fier, dans sa poitrine qui se soulève à peine plus vite et que j'ai pourtant remarquée.

Contre toute attente, Erwin sourit à Levi et se décale pour nous laisser entrer. Au moment où Levi le dépasse, je l'entends chuchoter :

« Je l'apprécie bien, ton copain, Levi. »

Je frissonne dès que le grand blond prononce ce mot qui étiquette notre relation. Et moi qui réalise à peine tous les jours que je suis en couple avec la personne que j'aime depuis presque deux ans. Je suis bien parti pour m'accrocher à Levi pour le restant de mes jours. Et lui aussi, j'espère. Mais bien plus agressivement et avec des insultes bien senties en guise de petits mots doux. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant. Il ne ressemble à personne et il me rend heureux par le seul fait de me permettre de le connaître mieux que quiconque sur cette terre.

Un brouhaha ambiant règne dans l'immense salon, tous ont un verre à la main, tous sont bien habillés, et je ne connais personne. Je sens une main se glisser en bas de mon dos et un souffle me réchauffer l'oreille :

« Reste près de moi, Eren. »

Je déglutis assez difficilement et parviens à attraper un verre inconnu encore rempli d'un liquide non identifié. Je l'avale d'une traite pour me donner le courage de résister à Levi toute la soirée dans son beau pantalon sombre qui arrondit si bien son joli petit c… Eren, stop. Bloque tes pensées, brûle tes neurones au chalumeau, fais quelque chose. Et pense à beaucoup de choses désagréables. La soupe au poireau. Les gens qui crachent par terre. Les vidéos ASMR de mastication de cornichons. Les écouteurs recouverts de cérumen jaunâtre.

Ouf. J'ai évité la catastrophe.

Une main se pose brusquement sur mon épaule et je me retourne vivement. Une personne qui pourrait être autant une femme qu'un homme au visage délicat me fixe en souriant largement, la lumière éclatante de la fête se reflétant dans ses lunettes.

« Euh… Bonjour ? fais-je, un peu confus.

– Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vraiment toi ! Tu es lui !

– Excusez-moi, vous devez vous tromper de personne…

– Non, non, je le sais ! Tu es celui que Levi se tap… »

Je lui plaque ma main sur sa bouche en prenant le plus de respirations possibles – j'ai entendu quelque part que l'air atténue les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur les joues lorsqu'on est embarrassé. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai, mais ça a au moins l'avantage de me tranquilliser et je me penche vers l'inconnu(e).

« Chut. Pas si fort.

– Mais enfin, pourquoi tu veux cacher ton exploit ? parvient à dire l'autre malgré ma main qui bloque sa bouche. T'es bien le seul à avoir réussi à adoucir notre petit Levi !

– Et j'en suis très heureux. Mais si vous le connaissez aussi bien que vous le laissez entendre, vous savez qu'il n'aimerait pas que tout le monde le sache. »

La personne dégage ma main de son visage et laisse découvrir un sourire si grand qu'il ne me paraît pas très sain. Ses yeux sont étirés par l'excitation et elle se dandine avec enthousiasme.

En regardant de plus près, sa figure me semble vaguement familière…

« Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ?

– Hanji, la seule et meilleure amie du nain grincheux ! »

Alors c'est elle ! La fameuse origine du porte-clés nain de jardin ! Si je pouvais tout lui avouer, je la remercierais mille fois d'avoir fait cette blague à Levi. L'une des meilleures – et plus nulles – faites à ce jour.

« Content de te rencontrer, alors, souris-je à une Hanji toujours aussi euphorique.

– Et moi donc ! Je comprends enfin pourquoi Levi n'arrêtait…

– Pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas quoi ? » fait une voix grave à ma droite.

Levi, toujours aussi beau, que j'aime toujours autant, qui apparaît toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais Hanji n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre peur et se jette dans ses bras. Je me pince fortement l'intérieur du coude pour ne pas sauter sur la brune et la mettre en pièces pour avoir fait un câlin à _mon_ Levi, et ce même si elle ne l'aime pas de façon romantique.

« Hanji, dégage.

– Leviiiiii ! Toujours aussi fringant ! Magnifiquement pimpant ! Délicieusement fougueux ! Sublimement ténébreux ! »

Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui point sur mes lèvres et je plonge mes yeux morts de rire dans le regard exaspéré de Levi. Je vois pourquoi il se préparait à entrer dans la maison, à l'entrée. Ce n'est pas à cause d'Erwin, ni aucune autre personne de la fête. Simplement Hanji.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il doit l'apprécier. Comme moi, elle le fait sortir de sa zone de confort, même si parfois il ne le montre pas et qu'il dit des insultes.

« Finis ta phrase, la binoclarde. Tu voulais dire quelque chose à Eren, je crois, grogne-t-il d'ailleurs en poussant sans délicatesse son amie.

– Oh, je lui disais simplement qu'en le voyant, je comprenais enfin pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de nous parler de lui ! Il a de ces yeux, Levi ! Ces yeux ! Je veux les observer de près et admirer toutes les nuances de bleu et de vert qui les parcourent ! Et puis, il est si jeune, si frais ! Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les pousses vertes, mon petit ronchon ! »

Je vois la mâchoire de Levi se contracter, juste avant qu'il ne prenne brutalement Hanji par le col de sa veste et ne la pousse sur Erwin qui surveillait la scène. Je suis sûr et certain que Levi l'avait repéré, qui observait tout de ses yeux d'aigle, et qu'il se débarrasse ainsi de ses deux emmerdes d'une pierre deux coups.

Mon sourire se transforme en éclat de rire et j'explose d'hilarité, sous l'œil toujours agacé de Levi. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et me retourne seulement pour lui ordonner de me suivre d'un signe de la tête. Il me suit en silence, tous deux traversant la marée humaine pour nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à une terrasse que j'avais aperçue. Je sais qu'il est derrière, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi, et qu'il mate mon cul autant qu'il le peut. Foutu nain pervers.

Je sors dans l'air frais du soir et savoure le silence qui règne quand Levi referme la porte vitrée derrière lui. J'ai remarqué le couple qui s'embrasse dans le coin, mais ils ont l'air de faire attention à nous autant qu'à des mollusques sans intérêt.

Je m'appuie sur le rebord de la terrasse qui offre une vue pas très originale du patio intérieur de l'ensemble d'immeubles. Je sens Levi se glisser à côté de moi, et rester dans la même position alors que je l'entends respirer juste à côté demande un très grand effort de concentration. J'ai le cœur qui bat aussi vite que quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui la première fois. Est-ce que je vais devoir supporter ces émotions violentes à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

J'ai tellement envie de me retourner pour embrasser Levi que je dois fermer les yeux pour ne pas y céder. Je dois être un peu con, mais j'ai envie de rester maître de moi-même, pour une fois.

Tout doucement, lentement, une main se promène dans le bas de mon dos et les doigts fins viennent emprisonner ma taille. Je me tourne finalement face à l'homme qui me rend aussi fou qu'une drogue et observe chaque détail de son visage. Je me dis qu'ainsi, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Pas comme lui m'a oublié.

Le baiser qu'il me donne coupe court à mes pensées. C'est le premier aussi doux, tendre, _amoureux_. Mon cœur fond dans ma poitrine et toutes mes belles résolutions cèdent. Je le serre contre moi comme si je ne voulais jamais le lâcher. On s'embrasse longuement, savourant le goût de nos lèvres et respirant à pleins poumons nos parfums.

À un moment, le bout de son nez froid effleure ma joue et provoque une vague de frissons de chatouilles dans tout mon corps. Je coupe court à notre baiser et expire dans une grimace qui ne parvient pas à rester sérieuse. En voyant le regard mécontent et un peu boudeur de Levi, j'éclate de rire. La traite d'alcool ingérée plus tôt, l'euphorie causée par la présence de Levi et ces ultimes chatouilles m'ont achevé. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou et glousse ridiculement pendant quelques secondes, avant de remarquer que l'épaule sur laquelle je repose est elle aussi secouée de léger soubresauts.

Je relève la tête et enregistre dans ma tête l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de Levi que je puisse jamais garder.

Il sourit franchement, avec des plis jusqu'alors inconnus au coin de la bouche, des yeux plissés de rire et les sourcils très légèrement levés vers le haut. Je lui rends un sourire pas forcément très beau, avec toutes mes dents à l'air, prends sa tête entre mes mains et dépose un long baiser sur ses lèvres fines auquel il répond aussitôt. Je plaque plusieurs baisers sur ses belles joues pâles, sur le coin de ses lèvres qui ne cessent de remonter, sur les minuscules rides à l'extérieur de ses yeux.

Je l'aime tant que je vais imploser. Mon estomac doit penser que c'est le bon moment pour faire une rave géante car il se réchauffe toutes les secondes, se serre, se tord, me lance de frissons dans le bas du dos.

« Eren. »

Je m'arrête à sa voix qui est redevenue grave. Je m'écarte un peu, pour avoir son visage en face du mien. Ses traits redevenus sérieux me font froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ses yeux me transpercent. Il baisse alors son regard, lentement, presque _timidement_ , en caressant tendrement ma joue du bout du doigt.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Je sais que vous trouvez assez souvent que les relations vont trop vite, mais je trouvais ça peu intéressant de faire chaque jour de leur vie, surtout qu'ils passent assez peu de temps face à face. Et malheureusement, je ne suis pas en prépa de psychanalyse donc décrire les cours... un peu difficile.**

 **Je préfère aussi prévenir tout de suite, au cas où certain(e)s attendraient ça depuis le début : il n'y aura pas de lemon. Je ne suis absolument pas douée pour faire ce genre de scènes, et je voudrais pas gâcher un chapitre avec un lemon écrit avec le cul - oouups c'est le cas de le dire. Si vous cherchez ça, il y a _pleins_ de fanfictions où les lemons abondent, alors courez-y.**

 **Au fait, j'aimerais préciser quelque chose sur ce chapitre : j'ai bien écrit qu'Eren reconnaissait vaguement Hanji. Si vous retrouvez où elle lui apparaît pour la première fois, c'est cool :) mais ça sert à rien donc ne vous cassez pas la tête. Je mettrai peut-être l'info quelque part, dans un futur chapitre.**

 **Dis donc, je suis bavarde, moi, ce soir. Je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, alors portez-vous bien, je vous fais pleins de bisous de compensation pour excuser mon retard !**

 **Renard~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir tenu mes engagements... Et avec la rentrée qui arrive, je ne suis pas sûre non plus de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine. Je prévois donc plutôt le chapitre 8 pour dans deux semaines, et j'espère pouvoir tenir ma parole :/**

 **Et je remercie énormément tous les lecteurs de ma fanfiction, que ce soit la minorité à reviews géniales et toujours fidèles, ou la majorité silencieuse. J'ai récemment fait un tour sur mes stats et j'en suis tombée sur le cul. Je pensais vraiment pas qu'autant de gens me lisaient. Alors, merci beaucoup. u.u**

 **On se retrouve en bas, j'expliquerai mon retard (piteusement, notons-le).**

 **Disclaimer : Jamais.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ces trois mots furent les premiers d'une longue lignée. Je les murmurais à Levi tous les soirs, quand on s'appelait au téléphone. Il les grommelait le samedi matin, entre une tasse de café et un bâillement endormi, les quelques week-ends où je pouvais me permettre de prendre le train et de dormir chez lui. Je le lui disais quand on sortait le soir, pendant nos congés, quand on allait boire un verre avec ses amis que je connaissais de mieux en mieux, et que sa main trouvait la mienne alors qu'on marchait. Il me les susurrait à l'oreille quand ni lui ni moi ne pouvions nous retenir de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Notre relation était à mes yeux la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivée dans toute ma vie. J'étais fou de Levi. Lui, en retour, se réchauffait de plus en plus à mon contact et mes paroles, s'autorisait beaucoup plus de sourires et j'ai pu entendre son rire assez de fois pour vouloir protéger ce son et le garder pour moi seul, comme un dragon garde un trésor. Et même avec ses amis – surtout Erwin et Hanji –, il leur balançait moins de répliques acerbes et se ramollissait parfois. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient ont commencé à m'aduler. Un soir, Levi m'a même avoué avec un petit sourire que ses parents le harcelaient pour savoir s'il se droguait.

« Tu as tant changé de comportement que ça ? me suis-je esclaffé.

– Ils n'ont pas tort, Eren.

– Quoi, tu te drogues ? ai-je continué en riant.

– _Tu es_ ma drogue. »

Si j'ai réussi à ne pas me tortiller sur mon lit en rougissant comme la demoiselle en détresse que j'incarnais désormais souvent, j'ai suffisamment senti mon cœur s'accélérer pour me demander si je n'allais pas faire une crise cardiaque.

« Apparemment, cette drogue dont tu es addictif te permet d'entrer officiellement dans la catégorie des mecs qui collectionnent les phrases d'accroche les plus moisies.

– Va te faire foutre, Eren.

– J'aimerais bien, mais tu es loin. »

Levi n'a pas pu contenir son sourire qui reflétait quelques accents timides. Si lui parvenait à me faire fondre à chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait de sa voix grave et basse, je parvenais de plus en plus à le rendre aussi mou qu'un marshmallow – rose pâle, de préférence.

Je poursuivais mes études, lui se tuait au travail. Je m'inquiétais énormément pour lui ; visiblement, son boulot ne lui plaisait plus – s'il lui avait déjà plu – et devoir supporter des gens toute la journée le minait. Il me parlait de son quotidien avec lassitude et j'essayais de l'égayer du mieux que je le pouvais, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire grand-chose.

En janvier, alors que je suis en train de m'extasier sur le premier émoticone cœur que Levi m'a jamais envoyé, on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Je vais ouvrir et tombe sur Mikasa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

– Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

– Oui, oui, bien sûr. Viens. »

Elle s'assoit sur le lit et fixe le sol en essayant de chercher ses mots. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et attends patiemment.

« Eren, est-ce que…

– Dis-moi tout.

– Est-ce que tu es vraiment heureux avec ce type ? murmure-t-elle sans relever son visage.

– Tu parles de Levi ?

– Ouais.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis malheureux avec lui ?

– C'est que… Tu nous a annoncé juste après ton réveil que tu étais gay, et j'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais ensuite tu nous dis que tu sors avec ce mec qui est si vieux… Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne colle pas.

– Il est pas si vieux, Mikasa. Tu t'imagines quoi ?

– Je sais pas trop… Mais là n'est pas la question. Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai l'impression que peut-être tu n'es pas avec lui parce que tu l'aimes... Je te vois bien, tout excité à chaque fois que tu reçois un message de lui. Mais… Oh, je sais pas. Tu dois penser que je m'imagine des choses débiles. »

Je la fixe avec attention. Je comprends enfin les ombres qui avaient envahi ses yeux lorsque j'avais fait mon coming-out à ma famille. Elle s'inquiète pour moi, à cause de ma prétendue naïveté que je suis sensé avoir gardée. Mikasa a toujours été extrêmement protectrice envers moi – et Armin. Elle ne veut pas que je me retrouve blessé à cause d'une relation malsaine avec un « mec qui est si vieux ».

« Écoute-moi bien, Mikasa. »

Elle plonge ses iris noirs dans les miens.

« Je peux t'assurer que j'ai jamais été plus sûr de ma vie à propos de quelque chose. J'aime Levi à un point qu'il m'est difficile d'imaginer perdre ce sentiment un jour. Tout peut arriver, évidemment, mais tu dois comprendre que je suis un adulte au même titre que toi et que je dois faire mes propres choix, et ce même si je fais des erreurs. Mais fais-moi confiance. Je l'aime plus que tout et je sais que lui aussi.

– Ok. Mais j'espère que tu nous le présenteras bientôt. Je te fais confiance, Eren. C'est en lui que je ne fais pas confiance. On n'a jamais vu son visage et il est bien plus vieux que toi.

– Encore une fois, il n'a qu'un peu plus de 30 ans. Mais je vais te dire une chose : je prévois de l'inviter à mon anniversaire. Donc dans deux mois, tu rencontreras celui qui t'inquiète tant.

– Je vais attendre patiemment. Mais je te jure que s'il ne me plaît pas, s'il fait le moindre faux pas, je lui casse la gueule. »

Le soir même, j'ai raconté ça à Levi. On se parlait par Skype, j'étais dans mon lit et lui se cuisinait son repas. Il a laissé échapper un petit rire à la fois sardonique et réellement amusé. Il a toutefois froncé les sourcils quand j'ai mentionné l'obsession de Mikasa pour son âge avancé.

Les semaines se sont égrenées. La relation longue-distance que je maintenais avec Levi ne s'étiolait pas, mais tous les deux avions de plus en plus de mal à ne pas bondir dans un train dès le week-end venu. Je voulais tellement le voir que c'en devenait douloureux. Il me répétait tous les soirs à quel point je lui manquais. Bon, parfois, c'était moins romantique et il grognait qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait une surface plane, il s'imaginait m'y baiser violemment. Charmant, _chéri._

La date fatidique de mon anniversaire est arrivée. J'ai annoncé au reste de ma famille que Levi serait de la partie, et tous ont paru devoir faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas sauter comme des puces – pas mon père, hein.

Le 30 mars tombait pile un samedi. Levi a donc pris un train le vendredi soir et devait rester dans un hôtel pas trop loin de la maison. Il m'a envoyé un message quand il est arrivé à la gare, comme convenu. Il était sensé prendre le bus pour se rendre à l'hôtel, et je passais le chercher le lendemain matin.

Donc quand j'ai reçu le message de Levi, je lui ai écrit un expéditif « Attends-moi. », me suis précipité sur mon manteau et mes clés de voiture et ai sauté dans le véhicule. J'ai conduit aussi fébrilement que si j'allais rencontrer tous mes artistes préférés en un seul coup et ai brûlé quelques feux rouges. Mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était la sensation de Levi dans mes bras que j'allais bientôt ressentir.

J'arrive donc à la gare et cherche Levi, assez désespérément pour qu'une jeune femme s'approche de moi et me demande poliment si je me sens bien. Je l'ignore de façon très malpolie et commence à paniquer doucement. J'ai tellement besoin de lui que son manque se fait trop douloureux.

Des bras m'entourent brusquement et me serrent aussi fort qu'un naufragé agrippe une bouée de sauvetage. Mon cœur qui battait follement prend un rythme puissant et rapide mais familier. Je respire de nouveau normalement et prends dans mes mains les siennes serrées sur mon torse. Quand il me lâche enfin, je peux me tourner. Levi a les cheveux désordonnés et son manteau est mal mis, lui qui fait toujours très attention à ce genre de détails. Je le prends dans mes bras avec un soulagement qu'il transmet lui aussi dans ses gestes silencieux mais hâtifs. Je me comble de la sensation de plénitude qui m'a envahi, ce sentiment d'être entier que je ressens seulement quand il est là.

Je m'écarte légèrement de lui, mais pas assez pour ne pas sentir sa respiration hachée et son cœur aussi taré que le mien. Je l'embrasse enfin, après tout ce temps où nos lèvres ne pouvaient se rejoindre. Je me fous du reste du monde, là, je suis avec Levi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ses bras entourent ma taille alors que notre baiser s'approfondit. À bout de souffle, je sépare nos bouches et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, dans lesquels je peux enfin percevoir tout l'émotion qui y luit.

« Putain ce que tu m'as manqué », souffle Levi d'une voix rauque.

« Levi. » est tout ce qui parvient à franchir mes lèvres fébriles.

Je remarque finalement tous les gens qui nous fixent. Mais je m'en fous complètement. Qu'ils nous jugent, si ça leur fait plaisir. Quand je suis avec Levi, rien ne peut m'atteindre.

La femme qui voulait m'aider quelques minutes plus tôt nous regarde toujours, et alors que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations, elle lève ses deux pouces en l'air et arbore un grand sourire. Je lui rends le geste et Levi et moi sortons de la gare les mains liées, aussi proche qu'il est possible de l'être sans se gêner.

J'envoie un message à ma mère qui s'était inquiétée de me voir filer aussi vite sans un mot, seulement équipé d'un sac. Je lui dis que je vais passer la nuit à la chambre que Levi a louée pour rester. Elle propose bien sûr de nous loger tous les deux à la maison, mais connaissant Levi, je refuse. Sous ses airs de grincheux et de vulgaire petit homme, il est stressé de l'imminente rencontre avec mes parents.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Levi pose sa main sur la mienne, et si passer les vitesses est quelque peu compliqué, sentir la chaleur de sa paume et la pression de ses doigts fins sur les miens vaut bien ce petit embarras.

On rentre dans l'hôtel, incapables de nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Nos bras se frôlent, nos épaules s'effleurent, nos mains restent serrées et on maintient nos doigts entrelacés. Le parfum de Levi, toujours aussi enivrant, toujours aussi puissant mais subtil, caresse mes narines et me donne envie de plonger mon nez dans son cou pour y respirer son odeur. Le profil que j'ai de lui au moment où on parcourt les couloirs du bâtiment à la recherche de notre chambre me coupe le souffle à un point très différent de mon asthme mais en quelque sorte presque semblable. La ligne de sa mâchoire, son nez fin, la pointe extérieure de ses yeux, ses iris sombres, les mèches noires qui retombent sur son front… Tout est là pour me pousser à arracher mon cœur et à l'offrir à Levi en me mettant à genoux à ses pieds. Et j'exagère à peine.

Aussitôt le claquement sec de la porte retentit que des lèvres s'emparent des miennes. La pénombre règne mais la faible lueur de la ville qui passe par les fenêtres me permet de distinguer l'éclat brillant dans les yeux de Levi. Je sens une vague de chaleur se répandre dans mon estomac et j'entrouvre un peu plus ma bouche pour y laisser passer sa langue avide. J'essaie fébrilement de déboutonner la chemise de Levi mais mes doigts semblent ne pas vouloir se poser quelque part. Levi comprend mon incapacité à retirer le vêtement et nos bouches se séparent – ç'a été si difficile que j'ai cru qu'elles étaient aimantées. Il essaie lui aussi, mais ses mains tremblent autant, voire plus que les miennes. Nos souffles s'entremêlent, nos nez se touchent presque, nos fronts sont si proches… Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Nos bras sont ballants et la chemise de Levi est toute froissée.

On éclate de rire en même temps, nos dents scintillant dans la quasi-obscurité, notre hilarité complètement hors de propos. Il me prend dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie, toujours secoué de hoquets de rire, moi m'esclaffant sur son épaule – mais complètement subjugué par le rire de Levi dont je me souviendrais désormais comme l'une de mes choses préférées.

On doit rester quelques minutes comme ça, nos rires s'atténuant, leur fantôme toujours ancré dans notre ventre et notre poitrine. Je m'écarte un peu de lui, un sourire amoureux sur nos deux visages – qui aurait fait fondre un dictateur tant il était niais –, je déboutonne lentement sa chemise et la retire en attardant mes doigts sur sa peau si pâle. Alors que j'embrasse chaque parcelle de son cou et de sa clavicule, descendant peu à peu, lui me déshabille aussi. Avant que j'ai pu amplifier les souffles saccadées qui jaillissent de la bouche de Levi, il me prends dans ses bras en position princesse – et ouais. –, se foutant copieusement de ma gueule dans son petit sourire en coin qui est toutefois aussi sincère que celui d'un enfant, et il me transporte jusqu'au lit.

Et après, et ben… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on a pas fait des coloriages. Voilà. Je laisse cette information là.

Pendant la nuit, je me lève avec le sentiment de malaise qui m'étreint habituellement. Je soupire en me rappelant que je n'ai pas pris mes somnifères, dans notre hâte. Je parviens à ne pas réveiller Levi puis me rendors contre lui, priant de tout mon cœur pour que les ténèbres me laissent en paix.

Le lendemain, on s'est réveillé lentement, tranquillement. Dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux, le visage un peu endormi de Levi me faisait face. Je lui ai souri, et il m'a murmuré « Bon anniv, Eren. » Puis, on s'est rendus compte que le réveil n'avait pas sonné en regardant l'heure, et on s'est brusquement levés pour se préparer à toute vitesse. On s'est lavés ensemble, le son de la douche entrecoupé de « putain, Eren, passe-moi le savon », « Levi, j'aime beaucoup ton cul mais il prend toute la place » ou encore le fameux « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le réglage de température ? Tu l'as rendu bipolaire ou quoi ?! ».

Je me suis habillé avec le premier truc qui sortait de mon sac, et ça a pas fini trop mal, mais Levi a choisi pendant au moins quinze bonnes minutes ce qu'il allait mettre entre deux ensembles.

« Levi, calme-toi. Mes parents ne vont pas te manger. Armin va t'accepter direct, et je suis sûr que tu vas tous les apprécier. Alors, respire. Tout va bien. »

Levi m'a fixé quelques secondes, puis a choisi une troisième tenue dans sa valise. Bon, ok.

On part de l'hôtel et le trajet en voiture se constitue principalement de moi faisant des blagues nulles pour essayer de le détendre. Si il reste aussi droit et impassible qu'il l'était avant, je remarque tout de même le coin de sa bouche qui se plisse quelquefois vers le haut.

Quand je gare la voiture devant la maison, je ne sors pas tout de suite. Je me tourne vers Levi et pose mes mains sur la sienne.

« Levi, regarde-moi. »

Il s'exécute, contrairement à d'habitude où il aime grommeler. Mais je ne fais aucun commentaire. Aujourd'hui, le fier homme qui se cache sous des tonnes d'insultes est angoissé. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais. Et bien, soit. Il en a tout à fait le droit. Et le fait qu'il stresse autant prouve qu'il est vraiment impliqué dans cette rencontre. Ça me fait plaisir.

« Je sais que tu est stressé de rencontrer mes parents. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi je le suis. Mais pas parce que j'ai peur que tu ne leur plaise pas. J'ai tellement d'excitation à l'idée qu'ils te voient… Ce sont des personnes que j'aime énormément. Je t'aime. Alors ils t'aimeront. »

Levi esquisse un petit sourire et hoche la tête.

« Et je vais te dire un truc. Moi aussi, j'ai dû apprendre à les connaître. Tu as toi aussi été dans le coma, donc tu comprends. J'ai été sept ans bloqué dans ce corps qui s'était endormi, et ils continuaient leur vie là-dehors. Ils avaient tous beaucoup changé à mon réveil. Et même s'ils sont ma famille et qu'ils m'avaient déjà aimé dans le passé, c'était difficile. Et moi aussi, j'étais différent. Mais ils m'ont offert toute l'affection dont je pouvais rêver. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Levi. Tout va bien. Et je suis avec toi, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.

– Ok. Merci, Eren.

– De rien. Je suis là pour ça », réponds-je avec un sourire.

Il se penche vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. Les trois mots qu'il me souffle à l'oreille me font toujours autant d'effet et je rosis. La vision de mes joues colorées a au moins le mérite de le réconforter, car après avoir vu mon visage, il laisse échapper un petit rire à moitié sardonique et sent soudain le courage de sortir de la voiture. Je soupire. Cet homme est vraiment un imbécile.

Je le rejoins et sonne à la porte.

C'est ma mère qui nous ouvre. Dès qu'elle voit Levi, ses yeux s'agrandissent et ses lèvres frémissent d'un sourire incontrôlable qui n'est franchement pas discret.

« Bonjour maman ! la salué-je.

– Bon anniversaire, mon cœur !

– Enchanté, sourit Levi en essayant de paraître le moins tendu possible.

– Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie ! » nous accueille-t-elle en nous laissant passer.

Dans le salon, des voix fusent et je sens Levi se crisper un peu plus sans même avoir à le regarder. J'effleure son coude pour l'encourager et on avance dans la grande pièce, ma mère sur nos talons.

Les conversations s'arrêtent et trois paires d'yeux nous fixent.

« Euh… Tout le monde, voici Levi » le présenté-je, un peu gêné par leurs regards.

Mes paroles semblent débloquer tout le monde et c'est Armin qui se lève du canapé le premier et vient à notre rencontre. Il sourit largement, et parvient du premier coup à se tenir de la bonne façon en face de Levi – pas trop baissé pour ne pas le vexer, et pas trop droit non plus pour ne pas le fixer hautainement.

« Enfin, je te rencontre ! Eren m'a tellement parlé de toi ! »

Je rougis un peu, en repensant à toutes les soirées que je passais à douter au téléphone avec un Armin toujours patient, à me demander si Levi m'aimerait dans la réalité.

« Je vois. Et que t'a-t-il dit ? sourit narquoisement celui qui occupe mes pensées.

– Il te décrivait, me disait combien il te trouvait sex…

– Oh, Armin ! » l'interromps-je.

Je dois probablement avoir les joues très rouges car Armin se retient visiblement d'éclater de rire – le vicieux, il savait quelle serait ma réaction ! – et Levi, lui, pince très fort les lèvres et ses yeux luisent de son rire contenu. Je râle pour la forme et frappe gentiment son bras, toujours en bougonnant un peu trop exagérément. Mais au moment où mon père invite Levi à boire quelque chose et que tout le monde se dirige vers le centre du salon, je saisis au passage ses yeux attendris et les plis joyeux de ses lèvres.

On s'assoit tous les deux à côté, ma mère et mon père en face de nous, Armin non loin de Levi et Mikasa à ma droite. Et la conversation gênante commence.

« Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, tout les deux ? demande mon père en servant un verre de vin à Levi.

– Hé bien… commencé-je. C'était à Berlin.

– Dans l'hôpital où j'étais, précise Levi en remerciant la boisson servie d'un hochement de tête. On s'est rencontrés dans la cafétéria. »

Est-ce que mon propre mensonge allait me rattraper ? J'avais dit à ma mère que j'allais à Berlin pour « faire quelque chose », et elle avait compris dès le début que je voyais quelqu'un. J'espérais qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions, ou bien après, pour ne pas mettre Levi dans une situation embarrassante.

« Oh, je vois, acquiesce mon père. Comme quoi, du bon peut naître dans un endroit triste. »

Je souris et sirote tranquillement mon sirop à la menthe, en écoutant ma famille poser des questions à Levi. Je capte le regard de Mikasa et lui demande silencieusement si ça va. Elle hoche la tête, et me voyant peu rassuré, m'offre un petit sourire. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas me voir m'éloigner autant et être en couple avec un homme plus âgé. Mais elle ne le déteste pas, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Et puis, elle ne pourra jamais me convaincre de lâcher Levi. Je suis amoureux de lui, et c'est bien parti pour durer longtemps.

« Et sinon, tu préfères toujours les partenaires plus jeunes ou Eren est une exception ? »

Je recrache mon sirop et m'étouffant un peu et Levi tapote doucement mon dos en maintenant son masque blasé. Mais je sais que la question l'a autant surpris que moi.

« Maman, enfin ! protesté-je quand je peux finalement respirer.

– Ben quoi ! Je me demande, c'est tout !

– Tu peux te demander ça en silence !

– En fait, Eren est une exception à beaucoup de choses, lâche calmement Levi.

– Oh, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, confirme ma mère, soudain complice du nain grincheux qui me sert de copain. Ce garçon est toujours un enfant, c'est fou !

– Il n'y a pas que ça, insiste-t-il en souriant légèrement, les yeux posés sur moi. En fait, je trouve qu'il est très mature pour son âge. »

Ma mère fixe Levi avec de grands yeux et mon père fait passer son étonnement par une petite toux discrète.

« Oh, ça va, bougonné-je. On dirait que ça vous étonne.

– En même temps, Eren… »

Mikasa et ma mère hochent la tête dans un même geste, celui de la surprotection. On dirait qu'elles m'ont étudié dans mon habitat naturel et parlent de moi comme d'un animal sauvage et très rare. Mon père hausse les épaules, avant de replonger son nez dans son verre de vin qui lui semble visiblement plus intéressant que nous – ou moins préoccupant. Et Armin me fait une moue d'excuses, l'air de dire « Désolé, mec, cette fois, je peux rien dire. »

Je soupire et balaie l'air de la main.

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. »

Je fixe un instant mon verre presque fini de sirop à la menthe, entouré des verres d'alcool du reste de ma famille.

« Ouais. Bon. »

Je relève ma mine dépitée, soudain plus enjoué – et c'est pas du tout grâce à la main de Levi qui s'est glissée dans le bas de mon dos et parcourt des va-et-vient très relaxants et pleins de tendresse.

« Bon, tout le monde a finit l'apéro ? On va manger ? »

On se lève et le repas commence. Ma mère – et mon père, précise-t-elle – a préparé un festin délicieusement copieux. Pendant le déjeuner, Armin me lance quelques regards pleins de sous-entendus, et je rougis énormément mais ne retire pas ma main de la cuisse de Levi. J'admire vraiment celui-ci pour avoir pu garder un visage parfait, souriant bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, répondant aux nombreuses questions gênantes de ma mère, alors que je sentais clairement les muscles de sa jambe se tendre quand ma main y passait. Un vrai maître du _self-control_ , celui-là.

Il est finalement temps du dessert et les lumières s'éteignent brusquement. Je souris à la vieille tradition lorsque le gâteau arrive, surmonté de vingt bougies, la chanson d'anniversaire chantée plus – Armin, Levi, ma mère – ou moins – Mikasa, mon père – bien. Je n'avais jamais entendu Levi chanter, et c'est juste merveilleux. Il ne fait pas porter sa voix, peut-être un peu réticent à fredonner ainsi, mais elle est grave et sonne juste. Après, je ne suis pas très objectif. Chez Levi, tout me sonne juste.

Évidemment, ma mère a fait un gâteau au chocolat. Ce que je préférais, quand j'étais un pré-ado surexcité. Je souffle les bougies du premier coup, et comme un gamin, je me sens joyeux quand tout le monde m'applaudit. C'est le premier vrai anniversaire que je fête avec ma famille.

Des flashs de maison sombre, de solitude, du feu qui fait craquer le bois dans la cheminée. De miroir brisé, de pilules avalées, d'immeuble au toit jonché de bouteilles de bière, d'une écharpe rouge, le sentiment écrasant de désespoir et de l'envie de sauter.

Je respire soudain plus difficilement, et ferme les yeux quelques secondes.  
« Eren, ça va ? »

Je rouvre les yeux et souris.

« Je faisais un vœu. »

Des regards attendris me sont renvoyés et je dissimule mon malaise sous mon entrain à couper le gâteau et servir tout le monde.

On mange en poursuivant la conversation. Je m'excuse et explique que je dois faire un saut aux toilettes. Personne n'y prête vraiment attention, mon comportement est normal, après tout.

Je ferme la porte à clé et m'écroule aussitôt, assis par terre. J'ai la nausée, j'ai l'impression qu'une balle de golf s'est coincée dans ma gorge et mon estomac est si contracté que j'en souffre. Je m'oblige à respirer lentement, calmement ; déclencher une crise d'asthme n'est vraiment pas une chose bienvenue. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage, essaie de reprendre contenance. Mais je ressens toujours ce mal-être oppressant. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé en pleine journée.

J'attends quelques minutes, puis je sors, pour éviter qu'on me demande ce que je faisais. Quand je reviens, tout le monde est toujours plongé dans la conversation, mais je reçois quelques regards interrogateurs auxquels je réponds d'un sourire. J'évite de façon un peu trop flagrante les regards de Mikasa, scrutatrice comme un aigle traque sa proie, et de Levi, qui essaie d'attirer mon attention par des petits gestes mais que j'ignore comme si j'étais soudainement devenu aveugle. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à leurs questions. Mais surtout, je n'ai pas envie de leur mentir.

Finalement, les cadeaux arrivent. Je suis un peu dans un état second, et je reçois les présents avec des sourires enjoués que j'avais autrefois appris à plaquer sur mes lèvres, lorsque j'avais rencontré Levi, dans notre monde. Je remarque que je reçois quelques vêtements, des objets utiles pour mon futur chez-moi – il faut bien te fournir un jour, dit ma mère –, des livres. Levi s'excuse en disant que son cadeau n'est pas encore arrivé. Je prends sa main posée sur la table et la serre tendrement pour lui signifier que ça importe peu.

Armin et Mikasa s'excusent car ils doivent rentrer chez eux, probablement pour travailler encore davantage, et au moment de partir, mon ami blond me glisse à l'oreille « J'apprécie beaucoup Levi. » avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil.

Il est décidé par beaucoup d'insistance de ma mère que Levi logerait ici le temps de son séjour.

« Eren, Levi, vous voulez dormir dans la chambre d'amis ? C'est la chambre la plus éloignée des autres…

– Maman ! » fais-je, scandalisé, pour une énième fois aujourd'hui.

Elle me rend un simple sourire d'excuses, que je perçois comme étant à l'opposé du concept même du pardon.

Je finis par ignorer son comportement de petite gamine surexcitée – qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle cachait ça sous sa couche de mère poule patiente ? – et aide Levi à emmener ses affaires dans la chambre qu'on occupera ce soir. Tout est déjà préparé ; le lit est fait, la pièce est nettoyée et deux serviettes sont accrochées dans la salle de bains. Ma mère peut avoir un côté très attendrissant, parfois.

« Je peux te laisser te débrouiller quelques minutes ? demandé-je à Levi. Il faut que j'aille faire un truc.

– Si j'ai quelque chose en échange, d'accord. »

Le nain vicieux commence à se rapprocher de moi avec un petit sourire satisfait – que je ne vois que comme étant pervers –, pour finalement emprisonner ma taille de ses bras. Je lui souris et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, et je savoure le subtil goût de gâteau au chocolat qui est resté.

« Alors, comment t'as trouvé ma famille, au final ?

– Je les apprécie beaucoup. J'aime bien Armin. Mikasa avait l'air de vouloir me transpercer avec ses yeux. Et ta mère… l'idée de notre couple a l'air de lui plaire…

– Et c'est un euphémisme, soupiré-je, faussement désolé. Mais pour Mikasa, ajouté-je en redevenant sérieux, je pense qu'elle est la personne qui se comporte le plus comme toi.

– Je ressemble à ça quand je suis de mauvaise humeur ?

– Tu ressembles à ça quand tu socialises avec n'importe quelle personne qui ne fait pas partie de la catégorie « J'apprécie », _mon choupinet._

– Tu m'as appelé comment ? »

Le fin sourire de Levi devient démoniaque. Peut-être qu'il va invoquer un démon, là, maintenant. Mais contre toute attente, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, presque dans le creux de mon cou, et laisse échapper un _gloussement._

Si mon cœur commence à envoyer des signaux paniqués, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à ce son comme un animal répondrait à l'appel de ses congénères. C'est peut-être pas la meilleure image, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Donc je finis par rire sans ouvrir la bouche, de ce rire qui dégringole dans la gorge et fait ressembler un éclat de rire à un grognement de porc.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours me faire passer de « humain à peu près normal » à « être vivant chauffé à 200°C dont le cœur est fait de compote trop cuite » ? me désespéré-je en essayant de me retenir à rire trop fort.

– À toi de me le dire » soupire Levi – ce qui fait que son souffle s'éteint sur mon cou et me fait frissonner.

Je caresse quelques instants les minuscules cheveux en bas de son crâne, au niveau de son undercut.

« Bon, je t'aime beaucoup, mais il faut que tu me libères. Ma mère m'a demandé de l'aider dès que j'aurais fini de nous installer. »

Levi embrasse mon cou avant de s'écarter de moi avec un grognement.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Je souris et sors de la chambre. Je rejoins ma mère qui est en train de finir de laver la vaisselle. Je me cale contre le plan de travail et la regarde essuyer la dernière assiette.

« Je suppose que tu voulais me parler de Levi ? » commencé-je.

Elle repose le torchon et me fait face.  
« Il est très gentil, répond-elle. Un peu renfermé, mais c'est un homme bon.

– Si tu savais combien il était stressé de tous vous rencontrer. Mais il cache bien son jeu.

– Sauf au niveau de son amour pour toi. Ça crève plus les yeux qu'une fourchette.

– Hahaha. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre.  
« Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi il était à l'hôpital à votre rencontre ?

– Oh… En fait, il a vécu la même chose que moi. Il est subitement tombé dans le coma pendant plus de deux ans. »

Ma mère fronce les sourcils puis ses yeux s'agrandissent et ses traits se tirent par l'émotion qui l'a envahie.

« Oh mon Dieu, Eren ! Ça veut dire que…

– Maman, calme-toi, dis-je de ma voix la plus posée.

– Mais écoute-moi, un peu ! Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas un cas isolé ! Tu as peut-être une maladie ! Peut-être qu'elle laisse toujours des séquelles aujourd'hui !

– S'il te plaît…

– Tu ne comprends pas, Eren ! On nous a répété pendant sept ans, _sept ans_ , que personne ne pouvait rien pour toi et que ton cas était unique au monde ! On nous a pris pour des tarés, des menteurs ! »

Des larmes perlent aux yeux de ma mère au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'emballe et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Doucement, je la prends dans mes bras. Son hystérie s'arrête et pendant quelques instants, elle reste immobile, comme une statue. Puis ses bras entourent mon corps et je la sens poser sa tête contre mon torse, un peu fébrile.

« Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux » lui murmuré-je.

Elle commence soudainement à trembloter contre moi en hoquetant.

« Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas…

– Maman. C'est bon. »

Je la laisse ainsi quelques minutes, puis elle s'écarte et va se moucher bruyamment. Je lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Tu veux bien me laisser m'expliquer, maintenant ? » demandé-je avec tranquillité pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Bon. Tu te doutes bien que j'en ai un peu parlé avec Levi. Il était ouvert au fait de te le dire, à toi, mais aussi à papa, Armin et Mikasa. C'est moi qui ai voulu éviter le sujet. Je… »

Un miroir brisé et des mains en sang surviennent dans mon esprit puis s'estompent.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas repartir dans des recherches avec des médecins, d'autres hôpitaux, des expériences. Je suis fatigué. En fait… je ne suis pas tout à fait remis de mon coma.

– Tu as du mal à marcher ? C'est ta jambe ?

– Non, maman… C'est… mentalement.

– Explique-moi, Eren. Parle-moi.

– Il n'y a rien à expliquer. C'est juste difficile d'avoir raté tant d'années de ma vie. »

Je déteste lui mentir. J'ai bien vécu mes années de coma. La vérité, c'est que mes traumatismes refont surface. J'avais poussé mes pensées noires dans un coin de mon esprit, barricadées derrière une frontière qui restait solide. Je n'ai gardé que quelques restes la nuit, me réveillant en sueur à 3h du matin, embrouillé et le crâne bourdonnant de fantômes de souvenirs. J'avais fait attention à prendre des somnifères puissants lorsque je dormais avec Levi. Il s'est souvent moqué de mon incapacité à entendre la moindre chose pendant mon sommeil et que même un marteau piqueur à mon oreille ne me réveillerait pas. Tant mieux.

Mais la frontière s'est finalement fissurée. Et tout ce qui m'avait étouffé jusqu'à l'envie de mourir revient peu à peu empoisonner ma tête.

* * *

 **Des commentaires ? Des théories à quant à ce qui va se passer ? Des critiques ?**

 **Alors, pour la petite explication foireuse. Il faut savoir que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre, entre les fêtes, la surcharge de boulot et mon humeur qui ne correspondait pas du tout à celle du chapitre. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit qu'essayer de forcer la panne était une mauvaise idée, alors j'ai pris mon temps. C'est probablement pitoyable, mais je me sentais réellement mal de ne pas avoir réussi à poster le chapitre au début des vacances. Je sais que beaucoup d'auteur(e)s de fanfictions prennent du retard, passent du temps à écrire un chapitre en particulier, et que je ne fais pas exception à la règle, mais j'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir que je me stressais toute seule à écrire. Et c'est con, je sais :D La célébrité ne m'irait pas... (ouh la Renard te prends pas la grosse tête O.o)  
**

 **Bref, que du blabla. Mais le chapitre suivant devrait se calquer sur mon humeur et balancer de l'humour noir devrait me venir plus facilement que du fluff... ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé une bonne fin d'année, que la nuit du Nouvel An a été sympa avec vous et que votre famille vous a donné de l'amour :) à ceux qui ont déjà repris le boulot, ayez du courage ! à ceux qui reprennent lundi, les vacances furent agréables, mais le travail revient... Et c'est pas grave, on a qu'à attendre celles de février. Pour les autres, je suis désolée... Je pense à vous mais je ne connais pas vos dates de reprise :3**

 **Et à tous ceux qui sont stressés, qui s'imaginent 24h/24 des scénarios improbables et qui doutent de tout, ceux qui traversent une mauvaise passe, rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas seul. Que ce soit vos parents, vos amis (nombreux ou non), votre petit frère, votre grande soeur, votre oncle, votre cousine, votre chien, votre chat ou votre rat d'égout, vous n'êtes pas seul. Et je souhaite que ce qui ne va pas dans votre vie relâche un peu la pression pour vous laisser respirer.**

 **C'est tout pour moi, c'est un message inhabituel mais que je tenais à vous faire passer. Allez, à la prochaine !**


End file.
